Beat Down
by brittana11
Summary: Brett's a cop who has a huge crush on his partner's girlfriend's best friend. Unfortunately for him she's already dating someone else and he has never found the courage to tell her that he likes her. That is until one day when they both act on feelings that they've both been trying to hide. Brettana.
1. Beat Cop

Hello everyone a big thanks to celesse201 who gave me the idea for this story. I was trying to get this story up yesterday, but my computer wasn't cooperating. I hope you all enjoy. I'm going to try and update it every weekend with my other story Stars.

 **Beat Down**

"Freeze!" Brett shouts pointing his gun at the perp.

The guy momentarily pauses before shrugging and taking off trying to out run the cop. Brett curses under his breath as he takes off after the young man. He manages to tackle him five blocks later and cuffs him.

"Sam I'm at the corner of fifth and Spruce and I caught the perp." Brett says into his radio. "You know dude it just makes you look more guilty when you run." he says to the guy he has cuffed helping him up.

"I didn't do it." the guy says.

"Right," Brett says rolling his eyes. "I've never heard that before."

"Well I didn't," the guy says again.

"Dude we saw you coming out of that jewelry store that's closed." Brett tells him hoping Sam gets here soon.

"Oh, can't we just forget it and you let me go." the guy asks hopefully.

"Nope," Brett says sighing when he sees Sam driving towards him.

"Hey man, I see you caught him." Sam says pulling up.

"Yeah dumbo here tried running after I told him to stop, though I easily caught him." Brett brags.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah next time I get to chase the suspect and you can drive." Sam grumbles as Brett puts the guy in the back of their car.

"Let's get back our shift is over in twenty and I want go see how Lily's doing." Brett says getting in the car.

"Again really?" Sam says starting the engine back up.

"What there's nothing wrong with making sure that she's okay." Brett argues.

"And you wonder why she ran away from yet another possible adoptive family. You need to let her move on with her life and find a new family." Sam advises him.

"Sam, she's seven and watched that fucker kill her parents I'm just making sure she's okay." Brett says.

Sam just shakes his head at his best friend and partner.

"Brett man, you care too much." Sam says. "And at least we caught the fucker."

"I still say Puck had something to do with it. No way his second in command goes rouge without him knowing." Brett growls.

"We don't have any proof let it go." Sam says pulling into the station.

"I can't," Brett says getting out and helping the guy out of the back.

"I'll take him in and process him. You can go check on Lily, but remember tomorrow afternoon is mine and Quinn's engagement party." Sam reminds him.

"I know, I know, I'll be there." Brett says.

"You'd better since you're my best man." Sam says.

"I'll be there." Brett shouts heading towards his truck.

Brett pulls his phone out and dials the number for Lily's social worker. Two years ago her family was murdered after the father witnessed some huge drug deal and reported it to the police. Brett and Sam where the first to respond and found five year old Lily hiding in a cupboard. Brett took personal responsibility in making sure Lily was alright. He still does. He always gets attached to cases that involve kids or anyone else who's helpless, but this one has stuck with him a lot longer than most others.

'Hey Linda,' Brett says when he hears her pick up.

'Hey Brett, it's kind of early.' Linda says.

'I know I just wanted to know if I could take Lily out for breakfast. I just got off work.' Brett explains.

'Yeah, I'll call the house and tell them you're stopping by.' Linda says.

'Thanks Linda,'

'Anytime Brett,'

With that Brett hangs up and heads to the foster home to pick Lily up. He'd adopt her himself if he could, but since he works so much and weird hours, isn't married and isn't close to his family it's a no go. When he pulls up to the house he chuckles when he sees Lily's face pressed against the front window.

"B!" Lily shouts when Brenda the foster mother opens the door to let Lily out.

"Hey Brenda," Brett shouts waving at her.

"Hi Brett, behave Lily!" Brenda shouts.

"I'll have her back by ten. We're going to go for breakfast and bring a bunch of cupcakes back for everyone." Brett tells her.

"Brett, you're too sweet. Thanks for everything you did last weekend." Brenda says.

"No problem," Brett says.

Brett helps out anyway he can and not just at this foster home, but several in the county both long term and short term places. He fixes things around the houses all the foster parents have to do is give him call. Sam use to tease him that he spends so much of his free time fixing up foster homes until he started dating Quinn who thinks what Brett does it sweet. After that Sam started helping Brett.

"So Lily where do you want to go?" Brett asks starting up the truck.

"McDonalds?" Lily hopefully asks.

"Sure little one."

Lily bounces chatting about how they're going to get a dog in a few weeks the whole ride to McDonalds. When Brett pulls up he groans when he sees Puck a local drug dealer's red truck parked. He would just leave, but Lily's already opening her door.

"Lily I want you to stay close to me." Brett says as they walk towards Puck's truck and the entrance.

"Can I get a Happy Meal?" Lily asks not noticing how tense Brett is.

"Sure," Brett says staring at Puck who's sitting in his truck as he passes.

Just then Puck starts up the engine and backs out. Brett let's out a deep breath thankful that he doesn't have to deal with Puck while he has Lily with him.

"You can get a Mighty Meal if you want." Brett says opening the door for her.

"Really? You're the best B."

Brett just smiles happy that he can make her happy.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett! I'm so glad you could make it." Quinn says walking over to Brett.

"Like I would miss my best friend and the woman who keeps him straight's engagement party." Brett says chuckling.

"Brett," Quinn says giving him a light shove.

"You know I wouldn't miss celebrating this wonderful event with the two of you." Brett says giving her a hug.

"Thanks B," Quinn says as he hands her a very nice bottle of wine. "I don't want a fight to break out and I already warned Sam, but I'm threatening to rip off your balls if you start fighting." she warns.

"He's here," Brett growls.

"Brett," Quinn growls.

"I don't get why she's dating him." Brett growls frowning.

"Just leave Puck alone tonight please." Quinn begs.

"For you and Sam, I can." Brett says.

Walking out into the backyard he heads straight for Sam needing to stay near his level headed friend to stop himself from doing something stupid.

"Hey man, glad you actually made it on time." Sam says slapping Brett on the back.

"Is he here yet?" Brett asks looking around.

"No," Sam starts before he's interrupted.

"Hey Brett," Santana, Quinn's best friend says walking over.

"Hey San, how are you?" Brett asks smiling at the small beautiful Latina.

"I can't complain, Puck just bought me a new car." Santana says smiling at the handsome tall blonde.

Santana Lopez is the single most beautiful woman Brett's ever seen in his life. Unfortunately when he met her five years ago when Sam started dating Quinn she was already dating Puck and Brett despite having a huge crush on her never gained the confidence to tell her he has a crush on her. He will do anything for her even though she's with Puck and shows no intention of leaving him.

"That's nice," Brett says trying not to sound pissed.

"Baby what are you doing over here with these cops?" Puck asks walking over and putting a possessive arm around her glaring at Brett.

"I'm just talking baby we're all friends." Santana says kissing her cheek.

"Yeah right," Puck growls staring Brett down.

"Puck," Santana sternly says.

"Whatever, come on Santana." Puck says pulling her with him.

"Brett," Sam says holding him back.

"I just want to," Brett says slamming his fist onto a table.

"Dude relax," Sam says. "You going for the opening on the swat team?" he asks.

"What ten years on the force together you finally trying to get rid of me." Brett chuckles.

"Brett, we're thirty now. Ten years we've been beat cops. I'm taking the detective exam, you should try for swat. You have one of the best shots and you'll get to be an even bigger hero. Think about it." Sam tells him.

"I know man, I put my application in today." Brett says staring over at Santana and Puck.

"We'll nail his ass one day for dealing." Sam says feeling sorry for his best bud.

"I hope we do it before he hurts her." Brett softly says.

Sam's about to say something when Quinn comes over and kisses him deeply.

"I'm so happy we're getting married. Now come on I need to introduce to the rest of my family." Quinn says pulling Sam away.

Brett takes a seat and decides he's going to people watch. Okay more like Santana watch, but he pretends to be looking at other people incase Puck notices. He really doesn't want to ruin Quinn's engagement party since it seems to mean so much to her. Watching the sexy Latina he can't help, but get a little hard. She's just so sexy. Everything about her body turns him on beyond belief. Whenever he's around her he has to think of dead animals to stop from getting hard and remind himself she has a boyfriend to stop from kissing her.

Puck. He's been a thorn in not just police's side, but Brett's side personally since he's second year on the force. He doesn't get why Santana continues to date him knowing that not only is he a drug dealer, but he's constantly cheating on her. Brett would never do that to the Latina. But no Puck still has her.

"Hey Brett," Santana softly says sitting down next to him.

Brett nearly jumps out of his seat. He had zoned out thinking of ways to hurt Puck that he hadn't noticed that Puck left and Santana walked over to him.

"Where's Puck?" Brett asks kind of surprised Puck left Santana here as the man is very possessive especially when he's around.

"You know he had shit to do." Santana says knowing to be vague since Brett is a cop after all.

"Awe either a new shipment of drugs came in or a big buyer wants to meet with him personally." Brett says.

"Something like that." Santana softly says playing with her bracelet.

"San, you know if you ever need anything you can come to me." Brett tells her.

"Thanks B, that means a lot to me." Santana says.

"Yeah well you know me I like to help everyone that I can." Brett says shrugging even though she's the one person he really would do anything for.

"It still means a lot to me. My family disowned me when I came out here to LA to sing instead of going to law school so it means a lot to have someone to go to aside from Quinn." Santana says taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

Brett can't help, but smile at the fact that it sounds like she'd go to him over Puck.

"That sucks about your family, but you're got a new one here. Me, Sam and Quinn can be your adoptive family." Brett tells her a smile on his face as she laces their fingers together.

"Thanks B you're really sweet." Santana says yawning and leaning her head on his shoulder. "So Sam says you're trying to join the swat team." she softly says.

"Yeah with Sam getting married and trying to become a detective I figured that I should try to move up from a beat cop." Brett tells her loving how she's snuggled against him.

"That's really great B. You're a good cop even though you're constantly harassing Puck." Santana says chuckling.

"Someone has to look out for you and make sure you don't go to jail." Brett teasingly says even though he's serious.

"Well you've done more in your thirty years to help people than I have in my twenty-six. You're special B, don't ever forget that." Santana says giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting up.

Brett just watches her head over to Quinn imprinting in his mind the feeling of her lips on his cheek.


	2. WOW

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I'm so glad that so many of you like the start of this story and I hope you like where this story goes.**

Brett hears incessant knocking. He groans, flopping over in his bed to look at the clock.

"What the fuck." Brett groans. "It's fucking two in the morning." he mumbles to himself pulling on a pair of boxers and nightshirt before heading to his front door.

He grabs his thirty-eight from the nightstand just in case. One can never be too careful especially since he is a cop. He holds the gun at his side as he looks out the peep hole frowning when he sees who it is. Putting the gun on the table next to the door he opens the door.

"San?" Brett says.

"He cheated on me." Santana sobs falling into Brett's arms.

"Oh San," Brett softly says gathering her up in his arms and carrying into the living room.

He places her on the couch wrapping a blanket around her for comfort. He's unsure of what to do, but if nothing else is going to be there for her.

"What's wrong with me?" Santana sobs curling into him.

"Absolutely nothing." Brett quickly says.

"Then why does he keep cheating on me." Santana sobs into his chest.

"I don't know San, he's well you know what I think of him." Brett softly says rubbing her back.

"I know sometimes I wish I had meet you first." Santana softly says curling even more into him.

"I sure wish I'd meet you first." Brett says wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"How come you always know what to do to make me feel better?" Santana asks.

"Because I just listen to you." Brett says.

"At least someone does." Santana scoffs. "Puck never listens to me at all. He only ever thinks of himself."

"Why are you still with him then?" Brett asks frowning.

"Because I do love him despite everything." Santana says wondering if what she's saying is true.

She's here with another man instead of trying to work this out with her boyfriend. It's causing her to question herself.

"He's an asshole who doesn't deserve you." Brett tells her.

"You're too sweet B." Santana softly says.

"Well he doesn't." Brett says staring at her as she leans in closer.

"And you think you do?" Santana softly asks.

"I'd certainly treat you better." Brett says as she leans in to kiss him.

The moment their lips touch all rational thoughts leave their minds. They're kiss quickly turns into a complete make-out session. Santana maneuvers herself so she's straddling him still kissing him. She gently strokes her tongue against his lips waiting for him to open his mouth. When their tongues touch their start to battle for dominance. His hands start exploring her torso under her shirt. He flips them over breaking the kiss to catch his breath.

"B," Santana whines trying to pull his head back down.

She wants his lips back on hers now. He's so addicting that she just wants more. Nothing else matters to her, but kissing him and feeling his amazing abs.

"What?" Brett asks running his hands under her shirt towards her breasts.

"I want you so bad." Santana moans running her hands under his shirt along his abs.

He literally rips off his nightshirt throwing it to the side before pulling off her shirt. He cups her breasts leaning in to kiss her. She surges up catching his lips with hers sucking on his bottom lip.

"Too many clothes," Santana moans.

She unclasps her bra revealing her rambunctious twins throwing her bra across the room. Immediately he leans down and wraps his lips around her right nipple sucking. She moans throwing her head back running her fingers through his hair as he flicks her nipple with his tongue.

"Oh fuck," Santana moans feeling herself getting wetter and wetter.

At this point she knows that her panties are completely ruined. Nothing has ever turned her on this much before. She feels him harden and poke her in the thigh.

"B, I need you." Santana moans.

He lets go of her nipple with a pop before kissing his way up to her lips.

"Is that so?" Brett asks pushing himself into her.

"Yes," Santana moans.

He learns back on his heels working her jeans and ruined underwear off of her legs. He licks his lips as he stares at her glistening core all he wants to do is dive in and taste her. The aroma coming off of her is so intoxicating to him he can hardly think.

"I want you." Brett moans his eyes never leaving her core.

"Fuck B, do something." Santana moans.

With that he dives down kissing his way up her inner thighs. She runs her fingers through his hair pushing his head down into her more. When he finally reaches her core and places a light kiss on her lips down there she moans arching up into him. He uses his arm to hold her down as he starts to gently push his tongue into her.

"Oh B," Santana moans closing her eyes.

He starts really eating her out moaning at her taste.

"So wet," Brett moans trying not to buck himself against the couch.

"Shit," Santana moans as he starts sucking on her clit.

Smirking he pulls back and sits on his heels. She frowns at the loss of contact and looks up at him gasping when she sees that he's pulled himself out and is pumping himself. Slapping his hand away she grips him and starts working on his shaft causing him to harden quickly.

"Fuck, I want to be in you." Brett moans.

She leans back on the couch pulling him with her.

"I want you in me." Santana softly moans.

"How badly do you want me?" Brett asks smirking.

"Shit, I need you to fuck me." Santana moans trying to buck up into him.

"I didn't hear you." Brett moans.

"I need your big cock in me now." Santana whines.

He smirks as he removes her hand from his shaft positioning himself right in front of her core. He gives himself a few last pumps before circling the tip of his shaft on her clit. Deciding not to tease her anymore he pushes into her.

"Oh so big," Santana moans wrapping her arms around him.

He places his hands on either side of her head as he pushes the rest of the way into her. Pulling back he thrusts back into her setting a nice steady pace.

"Fucking shit, right there." Santana moans clawing at his back.

"You feel so good." Brett moans slamming into her hard.

"Oh god don't stop."

He continues to pound into her watching as she throws her head back in ecstasy. He can feel the scratches on his back not caring one bit.

"I'm so close." Santana moans.

"Come for me." Brett instructs.

With that she let's go, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, her whole body shaking. He gasps as she squeezes him unbelievably tight falling over the edge himself. He shouts strings of cum deep into her. He lazily continues to pump in her bringing her down from her high.

"That was…." Santana hoarsely whispers still wrapped tightly around him.

"Amazing," Brett finishes for her staring down at her. "So…"

"Take me to bed this couch is rough." Santana demands still wrapped around him.

He wraps her legs around his waist before standing up still inside her.

"Oh," Santana squeaks tightening her grip around him.

He carries her up to his room where he gently places her on the bed still in her. He starts to get hard again and smirks looking down at her.

"Ready for another round?" Brett asks.

They go another three rounds before they both fall asleep completely exhausted.

Santana cracks a single eye open trying to figure out where she is. It's then that she remembers that she went to Brett's after she caught Puck cheating on her again. Snuggling back into Brett she sighs contently when she feels his arms wrap more securely around her. She's never felt more loved in her life than she is right now in his arms.

"B," Santana whispers turning in his arms to face him. "B, wake up."

"Umm," Brett groans pulling her on top of him as he turns on his back.

She settles between his legs her head laying on his chest.

"Are you awake?" Santana asks kissing his chest.

"I am now." Brett says opening his eyes.

"Did we make a mistake?" Santana softly asks.

"No baby, I don't think we made a mistake. You know that I love you and I will do anything for you." Brett softly says running his fingers along her check.

"I know," Santana whispers leaning into his touch. "I'm just scared that Puck will hurt you."

"Hey, no one is going to hurt me." Brett softly says cupping her cheeks. "I promise that I won't let anyone hurt me or more importantly you."

"But…." Santana trails off.

"No buts San, I can and will protect you if you want." Brett offers hoping she'll take it.

"I'm not sure what I want." Santana says snuggling into him enjoying the fact that their naked flesh is touching.

"Tell me when you know." Brett softly says understanding it might take some time for her to change the way she's been thinking for the last few years.

He hopes that soon she'll see that he can take better care of her than Puck and dump him. Until then he's content with having her in his arms whenever she needs or wants him.

"I guess I should head home." Santana says sitting up causing the blankets to pool around her waist.

Brett licks his lips as he stares at her breasts. All he wants to do is ravenous her.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Brett says looping his arms around her waist.

"Who?" Santana asks frowning, she's pretty sure she already knows all his friends.

"It's a surprise." Brett says grinning.

"Well we'd better shower first, we stink like sex." Santana says getting up. "I'll shower first."

"Whatever you want San."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett!" Lily shouts running over to Brett and leaping in his arms.

"Hey little one," Brett says swinging her around.

"Can we go to the park?" Lily asks.

"Sure, but first I want to introduce you to a special friend of mine, Santana." Brett says motioning over to Santana.

"Hi," Santana softly says unsure of who this child is to Brett.

"Hi Santana," Lily happily says. "She's really pretty." she whispers in his ear.

"Yes she is." Brett says staring down at Santana who is blushing.

"Okay B, put me down and let's go to the park." Lily says.

Brett puts her down and she runs to the truck sliding into the back. Chuckling he takes Santana's hand as they walk towards his truck.

"I'll explain everything at the park." Brett softly says knowing she must have a lot of questions.

"Just tell me she's not your daughter." Santana softly says as they reach the truck.

"She's not," Brett reassures her.

"Thank god," Santana whispers as they get in.

"PARK! Let's get going." Lily shouts wiggling in her seat.

Santana smiles as she looks at the little girl sitting in the backseat happily humming to herself while looking out the window. She can't help, but think that if her and Brett actually had a child together said child would look like Lily. The little girl has slightly tanned skin, light brown straight hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you." Brett says taking her hand with his right.

"It's okay she's really cute." Santana says smiling back at Lily.

Brett pulls into the park's parking lot and smiles at the fact that as soon as he parks Lily jumps out of the car and takes off for the jungle gym. There are about seven other kids there which makes Brett happy as he'll actually be able to talk to Santana instead of having to play with Lily the whole time. He takes Santana's hand as they head towards an open bench.

"So what's with Lily?" Santana asks facing him.

"She was part of a case Sam and myself were a part of. Two years ago her parents were murdered after they called the police after witnessing a huge drug deal. Sam and myself were the first ones on the scene and I found Lily who was five hiding in a cupboard." Brett tells her.

"Oh that's so sad." Santana says trying not to cry for this little girl. "Why hasn't anyone adopted her?" she asks.

"She always runs away from foster homes. She's been attacked to me since that night." Brett says sighing.

"It's so sweet that you look out for her and take her places." Santana says leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'd adopt her if I could, but with my crazy work schedule I can't." Brett sadly says.

"Brett," Santana sadly says. "You're amazing. The fact that even after two years you still check up on her is just amazing." she tells him.

"You know that I'll always look after you too." Brett softly says.

"Brett,"

"No San, I can protect you if you just let me. Leave Puck I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." Brett tells her.

"I don't know B, I've been with Puck for so long though." Santana says looking out at Lily.

"Just stay with me tonight at least then I'll know you're safe." Brett begs.

"What you want little one?" Brett asks smiling at her.

"Everyone had to leave so you two need to play tag with me." Lily demands.

"I guess we could." Brett says with a twinkle in his eye.

He leans over and kisses Santana's cheek.

"You're it!"

Lily giggles as her and Brett run away from Santana who's fuming. She hates getting tricked.

"I'm going to get you!" Santana shouts after them.


	3. Smack Down

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews thus far. I'm glad that so many of you are interested in this story. Till next weekend.**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Santana left Brett's house promising to come to him if Puck does anything to her. That's also how long it's been since he's seen her sure they've talked on the phone and have been texting non-stop, but he still wishes he could see her. It's just he's been extremely busy between training as he got the job on the swat team and still being on patrol with Sam until he finishes his training.

"So man this is our last night out on patrol together." Sam says pulling out of the police station.

"It's weird that tomorrow I'll be a member of the swat team and you'll be a detective." Brett says.

"Yeah, but we'll still see each other right." Sam asks hoping he doesn't lose his best friend.

"Of course we will man." Brett says. "Do you really think Quinn would let you and me not hang out."

"I know, but it's weird that in an hour we won't be working together anymore." Sam says frowning when Brett suddenly speeds up flipping on his lights. "Dude really?"

Brett doesn't say anything he just speeds after the car. When the car pulls over Brett hops out of the car and runs to the driver's side.

"San," Brett says when he reaches the driver side door.

"B," Sam shouts pulling his gun out thinking something is wrong.

"It's fine Sam!" Brett shouts at him holding Santana tightly to him. "I'm going to take her home, go back to the station and clock out for us." he says.

Sam gives him a questioning look before nodding deciding to do this one last thin for his partner.

"San," Brett whispers as soon as Sam pulls away. "What's wrong you were going forty over the speed limit."

"Nothing," Santana sniffles burying herself more into him.

"It's not nothing San, please tell me." Brett softly says lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

He knows Puck did something he's just not sure what it is yet. She turns her head and he notices a hand print on her cheek.

"He did this didn't he." Brett growls gently looking at the mark.

"Brett don't." Santana pleas.

"He hurt you." Brett growls. "I'm going to kill him."

"B," Santana pleas grabbing his arm.

"No, he hurt you. I'm going to make him pay." Brett growls getting into the driver seat of her car.

She scrambles and gets in the passenger side.

"Brett please calm down." Santana pleas grabbing his hand.

"Someone has to set him straight for hurting you." Brett growls gripping the steering wheel hard.

"And I know you can, but I don't want him to start gunning for you." Santana softly says always worried for her blonde savior.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Brett tells her as he pulls into the apartment complex that Puck likes to deal out of.

"Please just take me back to your apartment." Santana pleas.

He takes a deep breath before backing out and heading towards his apartment. He doesn't want her to see what he plans to do to Puck. The whole drive to his apartment is silence. Both of them deep in thought.

"You'll stay the night with me." Brett tells her as he pulls into his complex.

"Okay," Santana softly says hoping he'll just forget about confronting Puck.

"Are you okay?" Brett softly says cupping his check.

"Yeah, I feel much better being here with you." Santana tells him.

"Come on San let's get you inside." Santana says getting out.

Brett gets out as well walking around the car to Santana wrapping his arms around her. Neither one of them says anything as he lifts her up in his arms. For a moment they just stare into each other's eyes before Santana leans in and presses her lips against his.

"I want you so much." Santana whispers in his ear licking the shell.

"God baby, I'm so hard for you." Brett whispers carrying her up to his apartments.

They barely make it through the door before clothes start flying off. She's kissing him hard as he stumbles down the hall towards his bed room. He falls on the bed with her straddling him.

"You're so hard for me." Santana moans in his ear.

"Only for you baby." Brett moans groping her ass.

"Ugh B I need you inside of me." Santana moans grinding down on his hard on.

"Really? I don't think you want me that bad." Brett teases as she sits up and stares down at him.

"Oh really how about I do this." Santana says smirking at him.

She grips his shaft and starts pumping painfully slow. He's already hard as a rock and about to cum. Every time he's about to cum she stops and lets him calm down before she starts pumping again.

"Shit baby, I can't take it anymore." Brett whines.

He needs to cum so badly, his balls are starting to really hurt. He tries to wiggle around a bit to relieve some of the tension. She reaches down and cups his heavy balls.

"Shit B, you're balls are so heavy." Santana moans beyond turned on right now.

"Fuck, I'm going to blow." Brett moans his head falling back on the pillow as he blows his load on her hand and chest.

Santana stares down at him in awe that she just caused him to do that.

"Oh my god." she gasps.

"Shit," Brett moans turning deep red. "I can't believe I did that, this is so embarrassing."

"Are you kidding me that's the hottest thing I've ever seen." Santana says smirking running her hand along his sensitive dick.

"Shit baby, I'm going to get hard again." Brett moans feeling how wet she is on his thigh.

"That's the idea." Santana whispers in his ear smirking as she feels him getting harder.

She grabs his dick and positions herself over him. She slides down gasping as he fills her up.

"Fuck," they both moan.

She starts bouncing up and down moaning as he grabs her breasts and starts groping them. It doesn't take long before they're both falling over the edge. She rolls off of him snuggling into his side as she falls into a deep sleep.

He brushes some hair out of her face staring down at the peaceful woman sleeping in her arms. He can't believe that he actually has her in his arms again. After the last time he wasn't sure if he'd ever have her in his arms again. Needless to say he's happy she is. That is until he sees the bruise on her cheek.

"Puck," Brett lowly growls to himself.

In that moment he decides to go deal with the Puck problem himself. Sliding out of bed he quickly puts his clothes on before heading out.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Puck puts his arms around some hooker he picked up earlier. He doesn't know where his girlfriend Santana is, but he suspects she ran to Quinn's after he slapped her. Sometimes that woman just gets on his nerves, but she's hot and a good fuck.

"Baby can I have some coke?" the hooker asks.

Puck's about to answer when his door is kicked in. Jumping up he's shocked to see an enraged Brett standing in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't cop boy." Puck sneers.

"Shut the fuck up." Brett growls balling his fists.

"Oh else what cop boy." Puck taunts, he really hates this guy.

Brett doesn't say anything he just draws his gun and points it at Puck's head.

"Shit," Puck yelps holding his hands up.

"Leave Santana alone." Brett growls half tempted to shoot Puck.

He doesn't believe that yesterday was the first time that Puck hurt Santana physically. It's just the first time that she's actually told someone.

"Jealous much." Puck says smirking. "That she's with me and won't even look your way."

"Listen you little fucker." Brett growls holstering his gun and grabbing Puck by the collar. "Lay a hand on Santana again and I will kill you."

"Yeah right," Puck chuckles.

"Don't doubt me Puck. I will put a bullet through your head if you ever hurt her." Brett growls before stomping off.

Puck glares after Brett thinking about reporting him, but then thinks better of it. He has tons of illegal drugs and guns here. He's not going to give the cops any reason to come to his place or even know that this is his place. Plus he highly doubts that cop boy would actually shoot him without cause. Pulling out his phone he calls his girlfriend.

'Hey babe,' Puck sweetly says.

'What do you want?' Santana growls.

'Cool it babe, I just want you to come home.' Puck says too sweetly.

'Puck I'm not coming back while you're high, drunk or with some other woman.' Santana tells him.

'Whatever,' Puck says flopping on the couch.

'I'll see you in a week when you've cooled down.' Santana says.

Puck rolls his eyes; he's used to this and knows better than to argue with her when she's like this.

'Sure just tell cop boy if you see him at Quinn's not to ever threaten me again.' Puck says before hanging up.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett tip toes in thinking that Santana's still asleep. He's only been gone for an hour she couldn't have woken up yet.

"Brett," Santana says as he enters the living room.

"Hey San," Brett says giving her a hopeful smile.

"Don't hey San me Brett Pierce." Santana growls.

"What San?" Brett asks not understanding why she seems so pissed at him.

"Oh please you know what you did." Santana growls getting more pissed at him.

That's when it hits him that she knows that he just threatened Puck and she doesn't seem happy about it.

"You know about that." Brett nervously says.

"Yes, Puck called being his usual asshole self, but he dropped a little tidbit that you threatened him." Santana says lifting her eyebrow.

"I just wanted to protect you." Brett says looking down at the ground pouting.

"I can protect myself and honestly when you do things like that you're just like Puck." Santana growls.

"I'm nothing like that piece of shit." Brett growls back.

Santana rolls her eyes and slaps him across the cheek.

"I'll be at Quinn's." she growls stomping out.

"Okay," Brett softly says holding his stinging cheek.

He doesn't know what just happened. He didn't think she'd be that upset. He thought that she might be a little upset at first, but then thank him for protecting her. That's all he wants to do is protect the woman he's in love with.

"How did everything go so wrong." Brett asks himself holding his head in his hands.

Meanwhile outside of Brett's apartment Santana's pacing. Even though she told Brett she was going to Quinn's she doesn't want to leave him. Part of her feels honored and loved that he would threaten Puck for her, but another part of her feels like he was out of line and should mind his own business. Even though she doesn't think Puck's a really nice guy at all he shouldn't be threated. She's just so torn on wither she should be angry or not.

"Fuck it," she says to herself before marching back in.

Brett looks up shocked to see Santana standing right in front of him.

"San?" Brett softly says.

"What you did was completely stupid and boneheaded." Santana shouts at him. "What if Puck had called the cops or worse decided to follow you afterwards? Uh? Did you even think that maybe I need you? That you're the only man I actually trust." she shouts.

"San," Brett says standing up and trying to take her in his arms.

"Don't San me." Santana says.

"I'm sorry baby," Brett softly says wrapping his arms around her. "All I wanted to do is protect you. I didn't think of anything, but making sure he never hurts you again."

Santana just burrows herself deeper into his embrace and nods. She doesn't want to argue with him anymore she just wants him to make her feel loved.

"I need you." she whispers.

"You have me." Brett replies.

"No, I need you." Santana whines.

She pushes him down on the couch looking at him like he's pray. He gulps staring up at her unsure how this happened, but isn't going to question it. It's then that he notices that she has taken off all her clothes and is tugging at his shirt. He quickly helps her rid him of his clothes.

"You're so hot," Brett says grabbing her and pulling her down on top of him.

"Just fuck me please." Santana whines.

Brett pumps himself a few times already pretty hard from just seeing her boobs. He grips her waist and lifts her up slowly impaling her on him.

"Oh god," Santana moans putting her hands on his chest.

"Shit, you're tight." Brett moans as he bottoms out.

"I need you to fuck me hard." Santana moans lifting up only to slam back down.

Brett moans as he starts thrusting up when she slams down on him. His hands wander up to her boobs squeezing them in time with their thrusts.

"Amazing," Santana moans pushing her chest into his hands.

"So tight," Brett moans moving his hands back to her waist.

Siting up he starts thrusting harder into her. She wraps her arms around his neck kissing him.

"I'm going….." Santana moans.

"Come for me." Brett whispers.

"Oh god," Santana moans her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Fuck," Brett moans shooting cum in her.

Santana slumps on his chest her eyes closed. She's sure now that she's in love with this man.

"Go to sleep baby, I won't leave you again." Brett whispers kissing the top of her head.

"Just don't ever do anything that stupid ever again." Santana mumbles wiggling to get more comfortable.

"I promise,"


	4. Pregnant

**Thanks for all your reviews last chapter.**

Brett's all smiles as he makes his way into the swat meeting room for the first time as an official member of the swat team. Also the fact that Santana has spent the last two weeks at his house. Though at the thought his smile also falters a bit. Even though she's been staying with him she still goes to Quinn's house to grab her clothes. All of her stuff is over there and she won't move any of it to Brett's. It's been a point of contention for them that they try to avoid well he does so he won't get pissed.

"Good morning men," Captain Lars, head of the swat teams says. "Let's all welcome our newest member Sargent Pierce who comes to us from ten years on patrol with high recommendation." he continues. "Now team one will be assisting the drug unit in a take down on a drug house. Jones, I want you to show Pierce the ropes and make sure he's properly prepared."

With that team one heads into the locker room to gear up.

"So Pierce, I've heard that you're a very good, loyal cop and passed the training course with one of the highest scores ever." Jones says as they reach their lockers.

"Thanks," Brett says hoping not to get hazed.

"At parties or get togethers we'll defiantly haze you, but not on the job. Our job's too dangerous to mess around." Jones informs him.

"Good, I was worried about that." Brett says glad he doesn't have to worry about that now.

"Now with that cleared up. I know you've done drug house take downs before, but on this one since it's your first time as a member of swat I want you to shadow me." Jones says.

"Can do," Brett says getting all his gear on.

"Gather around men." Lieutenant Harden the leader of swat team one says.

The other seven guys gather around a table.

"Jones, Pierce, McBride and J you all take the back while the rest of us will go in the front with the drug unit guys." Harden informs them.

They all pile into the swat van and Harden drives them to the drug house. It's really quiet on the drive there giving Brett time to think about the fact that Santana won't move in with him. He doesn't get why she won't just move in with him. It's not like she's really with Puck anymore since she promised him that she wouldn't date him anymore. But then again for all he knows she still is. He clenches his jaw at the thought. No he reminds himself she's been with him every night for two weeks.

"You ready Pierce?" Jones asks as the van pulls to a stop.

"Yes," Brett says trying to push all thoughts of Santana out of his head and focus on the job.

"Then let's go," Jones says as they hop down and sneak around the house to the backdoor.

'Okay on the count of three.' Harden says.

'One,'

'Two,'

Brett takes a deep breath expelling all his nerves. He's ready for this.

'Three,'

Jones nods to Brett who kicks the backdoor in at the same time that the front group rams the front door in.

"Police freeze!" is shouted by several people.

Brett follows Jones as they start clearing rooms. They clear the kitchen and hall closet before find someone trying to hid in the backroom closet.

"Freeze, hands up!" Brett shouts as Jones is letting him.

The guy complies not wanting to be shot by these two cops. Brett pats him down pulling out a baggy of something.

"What is this?" Jones asks as Brett handcuffs the guy.

"Coke," the guy says his eyes on the ground.

"James!" Jones shouts and one of the drug unit guys comes in. "Take this guy out." he orders.

"Yes sir," the guy says taking the suspect with him.

"Let's go check in." Jones says.

The whole house has been clear, five arrests made and several kilos of coke and cases of guns seized.

"Okay men load up." Harden says before he sees someone run out of the house. "After him!"

Brett's the only one aside from Harden who initially sees the guy run out of the house and he takes off after him in his full gear gun on his back.

"Damn he's fast." Jones says as Brett gains on the guy.

Brett's tired and knows he has to take this guy down now or he'll get away. So he uses the last burst of energy he has to lung at the guy and manages to clip his left foot causing him to fall.

"Don't move." Brett growls pissed that he had to run.

"Dream on," Puck says kicking him in the chest knocking Brett off.

Brett tries to catch his feet, but he misses and Puck takes off down an alley.

"Damn it," Brett shouts slamming the ground with his fist.

"Tough break man." Jones says finally reaching Brett.

All the guys tell him that he did a great job and sometimes they just got away. Brett nods staring down the alleyway not saying that he knows who it was.

"Don't worry Pierce you'll get the next one." Jones says slapping him on the back.

"Good job Pierce, you're our new chaser after that run." Harden says impressed with his newest member.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana sits on the toilet in Quinn's guest bathroom staring at the positive pregnancy test in her hands. She can't believe that she's pregnant. In the eight years she was with Puck she managed to never get pregnant, but a month with Brett and she's already pregnant. It terrifies her that in nine months she's going to give birth to her and Brett's child.

"What the hell am I going to do." Santana says to herself her head falling into her hands.

This isn't something she ever thought she'd have to deal with. Puck had always made it clear that he didn't want to be a father and would make sure it never happened. He had threatened her several times when they first started dating that if she got pregnant that she'd be getting an abortion one way or another. So needless to say she's nervous that she's pregnant. What if Brett's like Puck when it comes to kids. Sure he likes ones that aren't his, but he probably doesn't want ones of his own.

Shaking her heads she gets up throwing the pregnancy test in the trash. She'll decide what to do about the baby later her and Quinn have a shopping date in thirty minutes.

"Don't freak out Santana maybe Quinn will have an idea of what I can do." Santana says looking at herself in the mirror.

She tries to smile several times scaring herself each time before she finally has a semi normal smile that Quinn won't question. Heading down stairs she grabs her favorite pair of boots and purse.

"I'm ready when you are!" Santana shouts towards the kitchen where she suspects Quinn is.

"Get in the car I'll be there in a minute." Quinn shouts back jumping on one foot as she pulls her boot on.

Santana grumbles hurry up under her breath as she walks out the door. She wants Quinn to hurry up so she's not left alone with her thoughts.

"Okay let's hit the road." Quinn says getting in the car on the driver side.

"First the mall then the Nike Store." Santana says rubbing her hands together.

"Buying a present for Brett are we?" Quinn asks pulling out of the driveway.

"No…okay yes." Santana says after getting a look from Quinn. "Is it bad that I'm buying it with Puck's money?" she asks.

"You're still living off of him even though you're with Brett?" Quinn asks frowning.

"I'm not with Brett." Santana tries to deny.

"Really? You've spent every night for the last two weeks out his house and we both know that if you'd let him he'd take you out on a date." Quinn says rolling her eyes at how stupid her friend is sometimes.

"Fine, we're kind of together. Honestly I don't know what we are. But we both know I can't leave Puck." Santana says looking down at her hands.

Quinn parks the car at the back of the mall parking lot before she turns to face Santana.

"You don't really believe you can't leave Puck do you?" Quinn asks frowning.

"Of course I can't leave him. I don't have a job or any money. Everything I have is from him. I even store all my things at your house." Santana says giving Quinn a sad smile.

"San, I'll help you get a job if you want." Quinn offers.

"Brett offered to help me too." Santana tells her.

"Take that man up on his offer. You know he cares so much for you." Quinn says.

She doesn't get why Santana's trying to push Brett away it's obvious they care deeply for each other. If she'd just open up to the fact that Brett loves her and just wants to love her. She needs to dump Puck in Quinn's opinion.

"I can't," Santana says looking away.

"Is this like you refusing to move in with him?" Quinn asks knowing that Santana had turned Brett down several times from Sam.

"I don't want to be in debt to him." Santana says.

"Please that man just wants to help you. Stop being so stubborn and at least let him help you get a job." Quinn tells her.

"Fine, but I'm not moving in with him." Santana stubbornly says.

"I'm not going to make you move your stuff from my house even though we both know that you'll be staying at Brett's every night." Quinn says as they get out happy that Santana won't be relying on Puck.

"Enough of this depressing talk let's shop." Santana says not ready to tell Quinn that she's pregnant.

"I do need a new pair of boots." Quinn says as they get out of the car.

Santana can't help, but think about what they had been talking about in the car. She doesn't want to live off of Brett the way she has Puck. He deserves someone who can financially take care of themselves and she can't. She'll take Quinn's advice and let Brett help her find a job. After all she'll need money once the baby comes. She's not going to let Puck anywhere near her child.

Five hours later they walk out to the car each with their hands full of bags.

"Still want to go to the Nike store?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah Brett needs some new shorts and a new pair of running shoes." Santana says putting the bags in the trunk.

"Why couldn't we just buy him stuff from the mall?" Quinn asks shutting the truck.

"Because he loves Nike shorts." Santana says.

"Okay," Quinn says not believing her best friend.

The drive over to the Nike Store is completely silent. Santana's staring out the window thinking about how messed up her life's going to be when she starts showing. That Brett will defiantly leave her ass when he finds out there's no doubt in her mind about that. But she can't imagine getting rid of this baby now that she knows she's pregnant.

"We're here," Quinn says parking.

"Thanks for this Q, I just want to get Brett something I know he'll like for being so nice." Santana says as they walk in.

"You know all that man wants is you." Quinn says.

"I just want to get him some new shorts and shoes since he needs them." Santana says looking through a rack of shorts.

"What about these?" Quinn asks pulling out a twenty dollar blue pair of decent shorts.

"No, he likes Jordan's, Kobe's or Durant's." Santana says picking out four sixty dollar shorts.

"Shit San these are fucking expensive." Quinn gasps when she sees the price.

"These are the ones he likes." Santana says shrugging.

"Somethings up San now spill. There's no way that you'd spend over two hundred dollars on shorts." Quinn says finding it odd at how her friend is behaving.

Santana internally freaks out. She's not sure if she should tell Quinn the truth or lie through her teeth.

"Nothings up," Santana tries to say.

"Don't try to bullshit me." Quinn says staring her down.

"I'm pregnant," Santana quickly says just wanting to get it over with.

"What?!" Quinn shrieks.

"Quiet down Q I don't want everyone knowing my business." Santana says pulling Quinn to the front so she can pay.

Quinn manages to hold her blow up until they get back to the car.

"You're fucking pregnant?" Quinn asks completely shocked.

"Yes," Santana says hanging her head.

"Do you know wither Puck or Brett is the father?" Quinn asks hoping that it's Brett's.

"I'm pretty sure it's Brett, but I can't be sure." Santana softly says wringing her hands together.

"That's great, are you going to tell him tonight?" Quinn asks all smiles.

"I'm not going to tell him and you have to promise not to tell him." Santana sternly says.

"Santana," Quinn starts.

"No Quinn, I don't want him to get pissed at me and force me to get an abortion." Santana says sighing.

"Oh San, you know that man would never-"

Santana cuts her off not wanting to get her hopes up at all.

"Promise me," Santana says.

Quinn looks in Santana's eyes and sees fear, true fear and even though she doesn't think her friend has anything to fear from Brett she knows she won't be able to change Santana's mind.

"Okay I promise." Quinn says reluctantly.

"Thank you," Santana says extremely thankful and glad that she now has someone to talk to about this.

"You and Brett are coming to my party this weekend right?" Quinn asks deciding not to push the whole pregnancy thing anymore.

"We're both going, but I'm going with Puck." Santana says causing Quinn to shake her head.

"Fine, let's go back to my house before you head to Brett's house." Quinn says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett walks into his apartment a smile on his face. He sees Santana curled up on the couch and he knows she tried to stay up until he got home. It warms his heart that they have this kind of relationship already.

"Hey baby," Brett whispers leaning down to kiss her.

"B," Santana moans opening her eyes slightly.

"Yeah it's me baby." Brett says sitting down next to her.

"I tried to stay up, but I fell asleep." Santana mumbles yawning.

"It's late, let's go to bed." Brett says standing up.

He bends down and scoops her up in his arms cradling her to his chest. She loops her arms around his neck sighing contently. She's happy to be in his arms right now. He places her gently on the bed before heading into bathroom to get ready for bed.

"How was your first day?" Santana asks stripping out of her clothes.

"Good everyone was really nice to me and I got to join in the raid of a drug house." Brett happily says coming out in just a pair of boxers.

His jaw drops to the floor when he sees her lying across the bed butt naked.

"Holy shit," Brett says looking her body up and down.

Santana uses her finger to motion him over to her giving him a sexy smirk. He gulps as he shuffles over to her his hand on causing him to have a difficult time walking.

"Come over here big boy." Santana says pulling him by his waist band to her.

She pushes down his boxers before pulling him down on top of her.

"Someone's eager," Brett says as she wraps her legs around him.

"I need you." Santana moans bucking up into him.

Brett closes his eyes as she humps herself up into him, her thigh rubbing his extremely sensitive penis.

"So fucking wet." Brett moans rubbing himself along her.

"Fuck me," Santana moans.

She tightens her grip around him trying to get him into her. Her grip tightens even more when the head of his penis pushes in. As he slowly pushes into her she scratches her nails down his back arching up into him.

"So big," Santana moans digging her nails into his back.

"Fucking tight, I can't move." Brett moans as she locks her ankles right about his butt.

They stay like that for several minutes before she finally loosens her grip on him. He pulls out almost before slamming in. They both moan as he thrusts in and out of her at a punishing pace.

"Oh god," Santana moans. "I'm close."

A few more thrusts and he has her cumming gushing all over him. This causes him to thrusts deep into her before cumming. He rolls off of her and pulls her into him. He wants to say something, but when he looks down he sees that she's asleep.

"Night baby,"


	5. Quinn's Birthday Party

**Thanks for all the reviews and I know many of you will enjoy this chapter. Since this chapter is shorter I'm going to be posting the next one on Wednesday.**

"So I'll see you at Quinn's in an hour." Brett says wrapping his arms around Santana as she does her hair.

"Brett," Santana sighs. "You know I have to go with Puck."

"I don't get why you haven't seen him in three weeks." Brett says looking at her questioningly.

"Because B," Santana says cupping his face. "I don't want Puck hurting anyone I care for. Let me break up with him in my own time."

"I guess I can do that." Brett sighs leaning into her touch.

"Have you ever thought of growing a beard? I think you'd look hot with one." Santana says running her fingers over his stubble changing the subject.

"You think?" Brett asks.

"Yes," Santana whispers into his lips kissing him. "I'll see you at Quinn's." she says before leaving.

Brett sighs heading to his room to shower and change before going over to Quinn's to hang out with Sam. He needs someone to talk to about how frustrated he is with the whole Santana situation.

"Hey Q," Brett says waving at her as he heads into the backyard to find Sam.

"Make sure Sam's not burning the food!" Quinn yells after him.

Brett heads over to the shed knowing that that's where Sam will be "hiding" aka watching a basketball game.

"Hey man," Brett says high fiving Sam and taking a seat next to him.

"Hey," Sam says nodding at him. "Heard you took a kick to the chest after tackling a guy first day on swat. Way to go man." he says holding up his hand for a high five.

"It wasn't just any guy it was Puck." Brett says happy that he can finally tell someone.

"Shit man," Sam says. "Obviously you didn't tell anyone."

"No, there was no point once he got away." Brett says knowing Sam will understand.

"Speaking of Puck, how are you and Santana?" Sam asks.

"It's so frustrating." Brett says.

"What now?" Sam asks he thought they were all good.

"She won't move in with me even though she's been sleeping over for two weeks. I could deal with that, but she's still with Puck and doesn't want to break up with him yet. She's scared he'll hurt me or something." Brett sighs frustrated.

"Damn B, that sucks balls." Sam says unsure of what to say to his best friend.

"Yeah I don't know what to do." Brett says.

"Have you thought of breaking up with her or whatever." Sam suggests unsure if they're together or not.

"I want to be with her no matter what." Brett says taking a swig of beer.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to deal with this stress until she finally decides." Sam says feeling bad for his buddy.

"Yeah, but it still sucks." Brett whines.

An hour later the party is in full swing with Brett trying to avoid Puck and Santana. He doesn't want to deal with seeing them together. Quinn notices this and feels really bad for Brett especially since he doesn't even know that Santana's pregnant and most likely it's his child. She wants to tell him about the pregnancy, but at the same time she doesn't want to betray Santana's trust.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Puck growls pushing Santana into a wall.

"I've been staying here with Quinn." Santana whimpers.

"Have you?" Puck asks again this being the first time he's seen her in over two weeks.

"Yes," Santana whimpers trying to get out of his grip.

"Hey San," Quinn says trying to break up the tension between the pair.

"Quinn, great party." Puck says letting go of Santana.

"Thanks Puck," Quinn sweetly says giving him a fake smile. "You don't mind if I steal Santana away do you?" she asks.

"Of course not," Puck says giving Santana a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen.

"Quinn don't even go there." Santana says knowing that Quinn is going to say something.

"You should break up with Puck that's all I'm going to say." Quinn says.

"I can't," Santana says looking over at Brett and Sam who are drinking with Quinn's two older brothers.

Quinn follows her line of sight and sighs when she sees who she's staring at.

"I still don't get why you don't just be with him a hundred percent." Quinn says shaking her head.

Before Santana can answer Brett comes over smiling at the two of them.

"Hey ladies," Brett says wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Hey Brett," Quinn says smiling.

"Hey B," Santana says blushing as she kisses his cheek.

"Happy Birthday Q, this party is hopping." Brett says all smiles slightly drunk.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself now if you excuse me I have to go save Sam from my mom." Quinn says leaving the couple alone.

Santana doesn't know what to do now. She can't kiss him with Puck close by even though she wants to and she certainly can't tell him she's pregnant. What she really wants is for him to read her mind, gather her up in his arms and tell her that it's all okay and he's going to support her and the unborn child she's carrying. Though she doesn't know if that will ever happen even if she tells him.

"Are you having fun?" Brett asks leaning against the wall.

"Brett," Santana says looking into the kitchen to see that Puck's preoccupied before cupping his face. "You know I'd prefer to be here with you." she softly says.

"Then just be here with me. Forget Puck and everything else it's just you and me." Brett softly says putting his hands on her waist.

"I don't want him to cause a scene here, but I promise that I will break up with him soon." Santana promises.

Brett just nods leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you at my place tonight?" Brett asks.

"Yeah baby." Santana says staring up into his loving eyes.

"Brett man! Come on we're playing beer pong and we need to beat Quinn's brothers." Sam shouts over at him.

"Gotta go," Brett softly says.

Santana smiles as she watches Brett go over and starts playing beer pong with Sam. She's sure now that Brett can protect her and that she really needs to dump Puck. Brett treats her way better than Puck ever has and they're not even officially together.

"Brett you need to sink this shot." Sam says glaring at his future brother-in-laws wanting to beat them.

"Don't worry I got this." Brett says bouncing the ping pong ball into the back left corner cup.

Quinn's brothers who are named Don and Dan both groan. They hate to lose especially to Sam.

"Dan you have to make this shot I can't drink another." Don says drinking the shot.

"I'm trying, but they're really good." Dan complains setting up his shot.

"Are you joking Sam sucks." Don says.

"Hey," Sam says.

"Well you do." Don says shrugging.

"He's right man." Brett says.

Sam's about to reply when they all hear someone hit a wall.

 **A Few Minutes Before:**

Puck has noticed how his girlfriend has been staring longingly at Brett Pierce. The only man he truly hates. It infuriates him that she's looking at Brett the way she should be looking at him. He starts to wonder where she really has been staying these last few weeks.

"So that hot Latina stays here too?" Don asks.

"Sometimes, Quinn just let's her keep all her stuff here. She hasn't stayed here in over two months though." Sam tells him.

That's when Puck knows that his good for nothing girlfriend has been cheating on him with Brett. He quickly makes his way over to Santana to slam her into a wall.

"Fucking cheating whore." Puck growls as she slaps her hard across the face.

Santana crumples to the ground curling into herself to protect her unborn child.

"You're fucking him aren't you." Puck growls pulling back to hit her again.

Brett sees this and runs at Puck tackling him before he can hit Santana again. They land with a thud on the ground. Puck doesn't know what's happening and is just trying to get up to go after Santana again Brett growls and punches him in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Fuck," Puck coughs trying to get up again.

Brett pulls him back down laying a good kick to his groin while standing up.

"Don't fucking touch her." Brett growls looking over to Santana who Quinn's helping up.

"This is none of your business Pierce. She's my girlfriend." Puck growls once he manages to get up.

Brett stands in front of Santana and Quinn glancing at Puck. Sam stands on the other side of Santana waiting for a signal from Brett that he needs help.

"I'm going to warn you once and only once Puck. Stay away from Santana. If you so much as talk to her again I will hunt you down and kill you." Brett growls glaring at Puck.

Puck's about to say something when Santana steps forward next to Brett lacing her fingers with his.

"We're through Puck. I'm done dealing with all your bullshit." Santana says feeling confident standing next to Brett.

At this Puck just laughs.

"You really think that you can dump me." Puck says chuckling.

"I can and I am." Santana says curling herself into Brett's side.

Quinn seeing that Brett's ready to beat Puck up decides to intervene.

"Puck I think it's time you leave." Quinn says looking at Sam for help.

"Yeah Puck I want you to leave my house." Sam says.

"Whatever," Puck says turning to look at Santana. "We're not through."


	6. Quinn's Birthday Party part 2

**Here's part two,**

As soon as Puck leaves Santana falls into Brett's arms trying not to cry. He in turn picks her up and carries her up to the room she has here.

"Are you okay?" Brett whispers as he gently places her on the bed.

"I'll be fine." Santana softly says curling into him.

"I want you to stay with me. I need to know that you are safe." Brett says cupping her face.

"Okay," Santana says already feeling safer with the fact that Brett will protect her.

He's already beat Puck up twice for her and she knows he'll do it again. It makes her feel so loved that he's willing to protect her.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to you." Brett says rubbing circles on her back.

"I'll never leave you again baby. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure out that it's just easier to be with you fully." Santana says laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay San, I'm just glad that he's finally out of your life." Brett says glad that everything is done.

"Thank you for protecting me." Santana says yawning.

"Go to sleep San, I'm going to go down and make sure Sam and Quinn are okay before we go back to my place." Brett tells her.

Santana nods yawning again then tries to get up.

"No San just rest here." Brett says gently pushing her back down.

"I want to say goodbye too." Santana says trying to get up.

"San please just stay here and rest. You can say bye when we actually leave." Brett begs. "I need to know that you're okay."

"Okay," Santana sighs knowing that he's just trying to look out for her.

"Thank you," Brett softly says kissing the top of her head.

Brett heads down stairs to find Quinn and tell her that they're going to leave. He frowns when he reaches the bottom of the stairs and notices a lack of people. Searching for Quinn he finds her and Sam in the dining room both sitting down.

"Hey Quinn, Sam where did everyone go?" Brett asks.

"We had them all leave. I figured Santana didn't need fifty people asking her how she feels plus after that the party was over." Quinn tells him.

"I'm sorry Quinn for ruining your birthday party." Brett says hoping she's not mad.

"Don't worry about it, it was Puck's fault not yours." Sam says wrapping his arms around Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah Brett it wasn't your fault Puck's to blame." Quinn says as well.

"We're going to head to my place. I'll go get San to say goodbye now." Brett says turning around glad that no one else is here.

Quinn who still feels guilty that Brett doesn't know that Santana's pregnant possibly with his child.

"Brett hold on," Quinn says deciding her needs to know.

"Huh,"

"I have something that you need to know about Santana." Quinn tells him.

"What is it?" Brett asks.

"You have to promise not to get angry at her." Quinn says worried he'll get angry.

"You're scaring me Quinn. Is something wrong?" Brett asks looking over at Sam to see if you knows.

"Just promise Brett. I promised San not to tell you, but you deserve to know." Quinn says.

"Okay," Brett sighs just hoping it's not bed. "I promise not to get angry."

"Well on Tuesday we hung out and went shopping as you know." Quinn starts taking a deep breath. "She told me that she's pregnant."

Brett just stares at Quinn for a few minutes trying to take in what she just told him.

"Santana's seriously pregnant?" Sam asks completely shocked.

"Yes," Quinn says staring at Brett to see what he's response is.

"She's pregnant?" Brett softly says in disbelief.

He can't believe that she's actually pregnant. He hopes that he's the father since it's been a little over a month since Santana spent the night with Puck. Though he's aware that it's possible that the baby is Puck's. He honestly doesn't know how he'll feel if the baby is Puck's.

"Brett?" Quinn says.

"I don't know how I feel, but thank you for telling me." Brett says turning to head up stairs.

"She's pregnant?" Sam asks again.

Quinn just rolls her eyes and also heads upstairs to listen in on Brett and Santana to make sure he doesn't get too angry.

Brett walks in smiling slightly when he sees Santana curled up on the bed her hand on her belly. He sighs wondering if she would ever tell him that she's pregnant until she starts showing. He feels awful that she didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him.

"Stop staring at me." Santana groggily says.

"I can't help it you're just so beautiful." Brett says leaning against the wall.

Santana just blushes pushing herself up.

"I love you." Santana says motioning for him to come over.

"I have something I want to talk to you about." Brett says walking over to her.

"Can it wait till we get to your place? My back is sore and your mattress is way more comfortable." Santana asks.

"I guess," Brett says thinking it might be better to do this at his place.

Santana moves to get up, but Brett walks over scooping her up in his arms.

"Quinn sent everyone home." Brett tells her. "So you can say goodbye to Quinn and Sam."

"Oh thank you B." Santana says jokingly.

"I just want to make sure you are okay." Brett softly says carrying her downstairs.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett sits her down on their bed. He knows that he has to confront her about the pregnancy now.

"San," Brett softly says.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Santana asks sitting up.

"Well…." Brett trails off unsure of how to bring it up.

Santana reaches out for him to sit next to her.

"You can tell me anything." Santana softly says.

"I don't want you to be upset with me or Quinn." Brett softly says not wanting her to get too worked up.

Santana's face falls at this, she knows that Quinn must have told him.

"Quinn told you didn't she?" Santana questions.

"Yes," Brett says watching her intently.

"I can't believe she did that." Santana fumes.

"What I can't believe is that you didn't tell me." Brett counters wanting to know why.

"Like you would be okay with me being pregnant." Santana says trying to get up.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I love you and no matter who the father is." Brett says deciding in that moment no matter what he'll be there for her.

"Please you'll kick me out if this baby is Puck's." Santana shouts.

"I love you!" Brett shouts back.

"Love isn't always enough." Santana shouts tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It is for me!" Brett shouts gathering Santana up in his arms. "I don't care that you're pregnant. I love you and want to take care of you for as long as you'll let me. I promise to take care of you and the baby." Brett says.

"I thought you'd hate me." Santana whimpers finally falling in his arms.

"I could never hate you." Brett softly says cradling her into his body. "I'm upset that you didn't tell me yourself that you're pregnant."

"I'm sorry, I was just scared that you'd be like Puck." Santana softly says feeling silly that she ever thought this. "Now I see that I was being foolish to ever think such a thing."

"Yes you were, but I forgive you after all you're carrying precious cargo in there." Brett says placing his hand on her belly.

He just stares down at her belly for several minutes in disbelief that there is actually a baby in there. That it's possible that his baby is in there.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" Brett asks looking in her eyes. "I want to be there."

"I haven't had one yet." Santana says. "I guess I should make one shouldn't I." she softly says.

"Well tell me when you do I want to be there." Brett says kissing her.

The kiss starts out innocent enough until Santana deepens it rolling on top of Brett. His hands work up under her shirt his nibble fingers unclasping her bra. He cups her boobs giving them a squeeze.

"Um…off," Santana moans tugging at his shirt.

Brett complies lifting his arms up for her to pull off his shirt. After that their clothes come flying off and his hands find their way to her belly.

"Go to sleep little one. Let mommy and daddy have some grown up time." Brett softly says kissing her belly.

Santana smiles down at him running her fingers through his hair. She wonders what in the world she had been thinking when she had denied them being together.

"I love you so much B." Santana says leaning down to kiss him.

"And I love you too San." Brett softly says.

"Please make love to me." Santana moans.

She's getting very wet just looking in his eyes. Sliding her hands down his muscular torso she grips the base of his already hard penis. He moans before gripping her sides and flipping them over.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Brett softly says leaning down to kiss her.

Santana loops her arms around his neck keeping him down basically on top of her.

"Please," she moans in his ear.

Brett smirks kissing her neck as he lines himself up.

"Are you sure you want me?" Brett teases holding himself barely out of her.

"Oh god B, I need you in me now." Santana moans.

He pushes into her causing them both to moan.

"So big," Santana moans gripping his back tightly.

He gives her a moment to get use to him before he starts pounding into her. Moans fill the room as they come close to their orgasms. He thrusts get slower and deeper as he feels her to tighten.

"Shit, I'm going to come." Santana moans digging her nails in his back.

He stills and shots strings of cum into her. He stays there for several minutes while they both cum down. When he rolls off of her she curls herself into him.

"I want you to know that no matter what I want you to be the father of the baby." Santana softly says laying her head on his chest.

"You and the baby will always have a home with me and I'm honored to be the father." Brett tells her before her eyes close. "I'm going to provide for the two of you. And hopefully one day we'll be married."


	7. New Beginnings

"B," Santana shouts back towards the bedroom.

Brett's still asleep as he had to work the night shift and didn't get home until four am. It's now two in the afternoon and Santana's made him breakfast before they have to go to her first OBGYN appointment. But he has to get up or they'll end up missing the appointment which is in an hour.

"Brett! You need to get up!" Santana shouts again.

She hears first a thud then a I'm fine before she sees him shuffle in. She giggles when she sees Brett standing there eyes half closed, hair sticking out all over the place and only wearing a pair of superman boxers.

"Food," Brett mumbles shuffling over to her giving her a quick kiss before grabbing a plate of food out of her hands.

"Good afternoon to you too." Santana teases getting herself another plate.

"This is really good babe." Brett says between mouthfuls.

"Thanks, I want to thank you for taking care of me this last week since Quinn's party. You've been amazing and I want you to know how much I appreciate it." Santana says wanting to make sure he knows how much his support means to her.

"San, we're dating now so it just something you're going to have to get used to. I'm going to treat you like a Queen for the rest of your life." Brett says reaching across to squeeze her hand.

Santana blushes ducking her head slightly. She's pissed at herself for ever choosing Puck over Brett. What she ever saw in Puck she doesn't know, but she's so happy that she's with Brett now.

"So since you've been staying here and we're dating now will you move in with me?" Brett asks.

"Of course," Santana says chuckling at herself.

"Good after the appointment we'll stop by Quinn's house to pick up some of your things before I have to go to work." Brett says wolfing down the last of his food.

"Go get dressed so we can leave." Santana says taking his plate.

Brett smiles at how domestic this all feels. He can't wait to see the baby and find out if he's the father. If he's truly honest with himself he doesn't know if he can handle if this baby is Puck's. Sure he told Santana he can and he will try if that's the case, but he really doesn't want to raise that bastard's child. Though he will hold in his reservations until they know for sure who the father is. After all it's very likely that he's the father.

"Brett we're going to be late go get dressed." Santana says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett takes Santana's hand in his as they walk into the doctor's office. She's nervous to find out who the father is and has been praying that this child growing in her is Brett's.

"Hi we're checking in." Brett says to the receptionist.

"Name," the older lady says.

"Santana Lopez," Brett says as Santana's deep in thought.

"You're not Santana Lopez." the older lady questions.

"Oh no I'm her boyfriend Brett, this is Santana." Brett says tugging Santana over.

"Fill these out and Doctor Lindsey will be with you shortly." the old lady says handing him five sheets of paper.

Brett pulls Santana over to sit down and fill out the paperwork. He puts down his own insurance information as she fills out all the medical information.

"Are you sure your insurance will cover me?" Santana asks worried he'll have to pay out of pocket.

"Don't worry about anything other than growing our little one." Brett says placing his hand on her belly.

"Brett, I don't want to live off of you." Santana says.

"And I'm not asking you to. I just want you and our baby to be taken care of." Brett says understanding that Santana wants to be independent after being with Puck.

"Our baby?" Santana asks smiling at the fact that he thinks of the baby as his.

"Yep our baby, but if it makes you feel better I'll help you get a job." Brett offers.

"I'd like that." Santana says leaning into him.

"Then it's settled." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

They sit in silence until a nurse comes out and shouts for them.

"Santana Lopez," a sassy looking older nurse says.

Brett stands up helping Santana up before walking over to the nurse. He opens the door leading into the exam rooms hallway for them.

"Aren't you just the most wonderful gentleman." the nurse says smiling at Brett.

"Thank you," Brett says taking Santana's hand.

"He is isn't he." Santana says smiling at the nurse.

"Is he always like that?" the nurse asks leading them over to a scale.

"Yes,"

Brett just smiles blushing slightly at all the comments.

"Okay so I need you to take off your shoes and step on the scale."

The nurse writes down her weight before leading them into an exam room.

"Okay so I'm going to take some blood just to make one hundred percent sure that you're pregnant." the nurse says.

This causes Brett to frown as he thinks that the nurse is calling her a liar.

"Calm down B," Santana softly says taking his hand. "This is something they always do."

Brett nods squeezing her hand tightly as the nurse takes her blood.

"Dr. Lindsey will be in in a few minutes." the nurse says smiling at the young parents.

Santana gets off the exam table and plops herself into his lap. She can tell that he's way more nervous than she is which is surprising, but that doesn't matter all she wants to do is calm him down.

"You're really worked up. I've never seen you this worked up unless it involves Puck." Santana says looping her arms around Brett's neck.

"It just hit me. We're having a baby and I don't know how to protect it." Brett says. "I really just want to keep everyone away from you to protect the baby, but I know that's not logical."

"Brett feel how hard my belly is." Santana says placing his hands on her hard belly. "I'll protect the baby you protect me." she softly says kissing his lips.

"I can do that." Brett says staring in her eyes.

They're broken out of their staring contest when the door opens and the Doctor comes in.

"Hello, you must be Santana. I'm Doctor Lindsey." Doctor Lindsey says holding her hand out.

"Hi, this is my boyfriend Brett." Santana says shaking the doctor's hand.

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

"Okay so we just got your test results back and you're right you are pregnant." Doctor Lindsey says looking at her chart quickly. "Do you know how far along you are?" she asks.

"I think I'm eight weeks." Santana says leaning back into Brett.

"Well after doing an exam we can do an ultra sound to make sure." Doctor Lindsey says.

"Is it possible to do a paternity test too?" Santana asks wanting to know for sure who the father is.

"Yes," Doctor Lindsey says frowning.

"I'm pretty sure that Brett's the father, but it is possible my ex-boyfriend is the father." Santana quickly explains.

"Oh, of course we can do a paternity test." Doctor Lindsey says. "We'll do the non-invasive one which will be done from your blood though it will take at least a week to get the results back as we have to ship it out."

"That's good," Santana says having done a little research to know that this is the best way.

"There isn't a risk to the baby or San is there?" Brett asks even though it's just some blood.

"This is one of the newest ways and the safest that presents no risk to mom or baby." Doctor Lindsey reassures Brett handing him a pamphlet.

"Okay," Brett says reading the pamphlet.

"Sorry about him, he's very protective of me." Santana says looking over at Brett who's intently reading the pamphlet.

"It's refreshing to see a father being so involved." Doctor Lindsey says as she starts the exam.

Brett stops reading to watch the exam and ask some questions.

"What should we do about her diet?" Brett asks.

"Try to cut back on greasy food and try to eat healthier, but ultimately just eat what sounds good and get her what she craves." Doctor Lindsey says.

"What about sex?" Brett asks blushing.

"Just be careful of her stomach as the pregnancy progress, but other than that it's fine." Doctor Lindsey says use to these kinds of questions.

"Brett," Santana groans feeling really embarrassed.

"What I want to make sure that you and our little one is taken care of." Brett says.

Santana swoons at his words loving how caring he is. He just keeps proving to her that she was completely wrong to assume he'd be anything like Puck.

"So everything looks good thus far. Do we want to see our baby today." Doctor Lindsey asks.

"Will we be able to?" Brett excitedly asks.

"If your eight weeks pregnant then defiantly yes." Doctor Lindsey tells him.

Brett gives Santana the cutest look ever.

"Of course," Santana says smiling at Brett.

"Okay lay down and pull up your shirt." Doctor Lindsey tells Santana pulling out the ultra sound equipment. "Now this gel will be cold."

Brett stands next to Santana's head, kneeling down and taking her hand. He kisses her knuckles as he focuses on the screen.

Doctor Lindsey places the scanner on Santana's belly at the top of the recently formed pooch. She moves it around for a few seconds before she finds the baby.

"Oh well that's a surprise." Doctor Lindsey says.

"What is something wrong?" Brett asks for both of them.

"No not at all." Doctor Lindsey says with a smile. "You are about two months along. I'd put your due date around November third and you're having twins."

"What?" they both say.

Santana pales when she hears this. One kid she could handle, but two there's no way.

"Twins," Santana says looking at Brett who has a huge ass smile.

"Twins," Brett happily says.

Santana's in complete shock as they finish up while Brett is in complete awe of seeing the babies and finding out she's having twins.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Pierce! You're late." Sargent Harden shouts as Brett runs into the locker room.

"Sorry sir my girlfriend's OBGYN appointment ran a little late and I had to calm her down after we found out we're having twins." Brett says.

"Congratulation Pierce," Harden says slapping him on the back. "Boys Pierce's girlfriend is pregnant!"

There's a bunch of congratulations and way to goes shouted at him.

"Man why didn't you say anything." Jones says taking a seat next to his partner.

"I didn't know until a few days ago." Brett tells him.

"Well man congratulations." Jones says.

"Thanks," Brett says.

"Suit up men we have a hostage situation at a bank." Harden shouts.

Brett starts putting on all his gear taking deep breaths to keep calm. This will be his first big task on swat and he really doesn't want to screw up.

"Don't worry Pierce you'll do fine just remember your training." Jones says.

The ride over he's texting with Santana who has Quinn over. They've been slowly moving Santana's clothes and shoes to Brett's.

To HotBabe: Love you with all my heart and I can't wait to come home to your amazing cooking.

From HotBabe: You're so cheesy! Love you too. I got that interview to be a secretary at the police headquarters!

To HotBabe: Way to go, I told you you could do it. I have to go we have a job.

With that Brett tucks his phone away as they pull up about half a block away from the bank. He gets out with Jones taking another deep breath before turning to his Sargent.

"Okay men this if field head Johns and he's the man in charge of this operation. We're to sit back and wait for his orders." Harden says.

"We have three gun men and twenty hostages. As of right now we're talking to the gunmen, but it's not going well. I'd say within the hour you'll have to be going in." Johns says.

Jones turns to Brett as soon as Johns leaves.

"Just remember stay behind me." Jones says.

"I got it man." Brett says as they wait.

Twenty minutes later they hear a shot come from inside the bank.

"Swat move!" Harden shouts as his men all quickly clamor into formation.

The swat team moves as one as they head towards the bank. Brett is ducked behind Jones and his blast shield. This is the first action that his seen as a member of the swat team and his first hostage situation. As soon as they hit the doors the robbers start shooting at them. They return fire; Brett shoots over Jones's head hitting one of the robbers in the arm. That's when it goes crazy and the shit hits the fan. One of the robbers grabs a hostage while the other sprays the swat group with bullets.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana calm down." Quinn says as Santana literally jumps out of the car when Quinn pulls into the hospital parking lot.

She runs into the hospital Quinn following her.

"Brett Pierce!" she shouts at nurse behind the desk.

"You must be Santana." a tall police officer says walking over.

"She is," Quinn says stopping Santana from doing something stupid.

"I can take you to Brett." the officer says. "I'm his mentor on the swat team Jones."

He leads them back into one of the small exam rooms where Brett is sitting on the table.

"Brett," Santana sobs throwing herself into his arms.

"Shh, baby it's okay, I'm okay." Brett says wrapping his left arm around her.

"You were shot," Santana sobs into his shoulder.

"But I'm fine and I'm going to continue being fine." Brett softly tells her.

Santana doesn't say anything and instead curls herself up next to him. She's been very stressed since she got the call that Brett was shot. Looking down at his right arm she shutters when she sees the bandage wrapped around his biceps. All she can think of is the fact that the unborn child and her could have lost him.

"Thanks for bringing her Quinn." Brett says.

"You're really okay?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah just a flesh wound I'm going to be discharged soon." Brett tells her.

"Do you need me to stay or…." Quinn trails off unsure of what to do.

"You can leave I'll have Jones take us home. Go tell Sam I'm fine I'm sure he's heard by now." Brett tells her.

"Just be careful from now on Brett you have a family now to come home to." Quinn says.

"I know," Brett says looking down at his girlfriend.

She snuggles more into him nodding into his chest.

"Are you okay baby?" Brett softly asks running his fingers through her hair.

"I am now." Santana softly says.

"Let's get out of here and head home." Brett says through with being in the hospital.

Santana just nods into his chest.

"I love you and promise never to leave you."

 **Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Oh God

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get around to updating last weekend, it was pretty hectic as my birthday was Thursday.**

 **Warning for the end of this chapter some violence against women.**

"You're going to have a baby?" Lily asks placing her hand on the pooch looking up at Santana.

"Yep Santana and I are having twins." Brett tells his little buddy.

"That's so cool," Lily says looking over to Brett.

"We're having twin boys." Santana says lacing her fingers with Brett's.

"Does that mean you won't have time for me anyone?" Lily asks pouting.

"Honey I will always make time for you. You know that there's a nice family who's looking to adopt you and I need you to give them a chance." Brett tells her getting down on her level.

"But I don't want to leave you B." Lily snuffles.

"Hey," Brett says lifting her head up. "I'll come visit you after all you'll have to meet the twins when they're born. Though if you don't like them then you don't have to go with them." he tells her.

"Can we go get ice cream?" Lily asks.

"Sure," Brett says standing up and taking Santana's hand again.

"She took the baby news well." Santana says leaning into him as they follow Lily.

"That was hard I wish Linda hadn't asked me to tell her that she has to behave." Brett says sighing.

"She listens to you though." Santana reminds him. "Seeing you interact with her I know you'll make an amazing dad to our kids." she says.

"I'm so glad that they're ours. I really didn't want the babies to be Puck's." Brett softly says placing his hand on her pooch.

"So am I B." Santana says.

 **Flashback**

Santana's relaxing on the couch waiting for Brett to come back in with her peanut butter and banana sandwiches when her phone goes off.

'Hello,' Santana says

'Is this Santana Lopez?'

'It is,'

'Hello Santana this is Doctor Lindsey.'

'Oh hey what's up nothing's wrong right.' Santana asks sitting up.

'No nothing wrong I just got your results back from the paternity test.' Doctor Lindsey tells her. 'Brett Pierce is the father.'

Santana nearly drops the phone in her shock and joy.

'Oh thank god.' Santana sighs.

'I thought you'd be happy that I just had to call you myself.' Doctor Lindsey says. 'I'll see you next week for your twelve week appointment.'

'Thanks and I'll see you next week.'

Santana hangs up the phone and shouts for Brett.

"What is something wrong?" Brett asks coming running in.

"No I just got a great call." Santana says putting her hand on her pooch. "The babies are yours."

"Really?" Brett asks dropping to his knees right in front of her.

"Yes,"

He wipes away tear as he leans forward to kiss her pooch.

"You hear that you're truly one hundred percent mine." Brett whispers to the babies before moving up to kiss Santana. "I love you."

 **End Flashback**

After getting ice cream Lily seems to be in a better mood. She's holding Santana's hand as they walk to the park. Since introducing Lily to Santana, Lily has really taken to Santana just like Brett. She wishes that they would adopt her, but she knows that Miss Linda won't let them unless they're married plus with babies on the way she's sure that they will be busy.

"Miss Santana," Lily says tugging on her hand as Brett runs ahead to grab Santana a hotdog.

"Yes Lily," Santana says looking down at her.

"Brett's going to be busy with you and the babies isn't he." Lily says.

"No Lily, we will always make time for you." Santana tells her.

"Really?" Lily asks looking up at her.

"Yes, even if you get adopted by the nice people who are looking at adopting you we'll talk to them to see about setting up some time every month or something to spend time with you." Santana says squeezing Lily's hand.

"I think I'll give them a chance." Lily says feeling better now that she knows she'll still see them.

"That's good I know Brett will be proud." Santana says right before Brett makes his way back to them.

"Here babe," Brett says kissing her cheek as he hands her the hotdog.

"Come on B," Lily says tugging on his hand. "I want to go play tag."

Santana waves them off making her way over to a bench. She rubs her belly as she finishes off the hotdog sitting down. Smiling she shakes her head as Brett stumbles and Lily tags him within two minutes ten other kids have joined in.

"Your husband's really good with kids." a woman in her thirties says sitting down next to her.

"And your daughter's adorable." another woman says.

She agrees that they really do look like a family. If Lily doesn't get adopted by the couple interested she'll talk to Brett about them adopting her. She knows it will be a lot, but she thinks the little girl deserves a good home and they can provide that. Plus she'll be able to help with the twins when their born, she'd make a great big sister. Yes she likes this plan.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm horny," Santana says looking over at Brett.

"Really babe I'm driving." Brett says gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Then pull over I want you in me now." Santana growls cupping his bulge.

"Fuck," Brett groans as he immediately hardens. "We're almost home." he pants speeding up.

Santana just smirks as she continues to grope his balls and now hard dick.

"Shit babe if you don't stop I'm going to blow." Brett moans somehow still driving in the right line. "And crash us."

"Just focus on getting us home." Santana says leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Somehow he manages to get them back to the apartment without crashing. As soon as he parks he jumps out runs to her side throws open the door and lifts her up into his arms.

"So strong," Santana whispers in his ear.

"I'll show you how strong I am once we're inside. I don't want anyone to get a free show." Brett says kicking the car door shut.

"That certainly would be a shame." Santana agrees wrapping her arms tighter around Brett's neck.

"Hey, we both know that I would have to beat up anyone who sees you naked period." Brett growls at the thought.

"I know you would my big, strong, handsome man. Always protecting me." Santana says kissing him deeply.

Brett grunts something as he digs in his pocket for his keys. She just smirks as she wraps her legs tighter around his waist making sure to rub down on his hard on.

"Fucking A babe I'm not going to last long with all this teasing." Brett says as they finally reach their room.

"I don't care I want you in me now." Santana says taking off her shirt and bra.

They tear each other's clothes off as his momentum slams his back into the wall. He lifts her up higher lining himself up with her before sliding into her.

"Oh god," Santana moans wrapping her legs more securely around his waist.

"So fucking tight." Brett moans lifting her up a bit.

"Shit right there." Santana moans gripping tightly to his back as she bounces a bit in his arms.

Brett moans as he starts helping her bounce in his arms.

"Fucking shit I'm going to blow." Brett moans kissing her.

"Cum in me." Santana whispers in his ear. "I want to feel you inside of me."

At this Brett moans as his eyes roll in the back of his head. He shoots string after string of cum deep into her.

"Shit," Santana moans cumming herself.

She gushes all over his dick going limp in his arms. Somehow he manages to get them to the bed.

"Amazing," Santana sighs pulling him into her.

"Defiantly top five." Brett says.

Santana chuckles shaking her head at how silly her boyfriend is.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana yawns waking up and snuggling into Brett. She loves waking up this way with Brett's arms wrapped around her. This is how she hopes she wakes up for the rest of her life.

"Don't move I'm trying to sleep." Brett moans.

"You have to get up, you have work in an hour." Santana says getting up.

"No, I don't want to." Brett pouts burying his head in her chest.

"B, you have to." Santana says trying to get up again.

"I'll call in sick." Brett counters.

"You can't, you'll need all your days off after I give birth." Santana reminds him.

"I know, I know." Brett says pulling her back down into a kiss. "Good morning babe."

"Good morning, go get ready I'll make you breakfast." Santana tells him.

"Yes ma'am." Brett says getting up and straightening his limbs out.

"Go take a shower goofball." Santana says shoving him in the shoulder.

Brett smiles goofily as he makes his way into the bathroom. Santana gets up and puts on a robe. She heads into the kitchen to cook her man some bacon and eggs. She loves being able to cook for him and do other little things to show him how much she loves him. With everything that he does for her she loves being able to do something for him.

"Smells amazing," Brett says coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Go sit down it's almost ready." Santana says.

Brett happily sits at the table opening the newspaper that Santana had set out for him. He loves how domestic they've become in the short time since they started being exclusive. He loves when she cooks since he can't really cook at all without burning everything. He loves coming home from work to her and is super proud that she's working part-time as a secretary at the police headquarters.

"Here you go honey." Santana says putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

"Thank you baby." Brett says kissing her cheek.

Santana blushes as she takes her seat next to him stealing a piece of bacon off of his plate.

"So what are you doing today?" Brett asks munching on some bacon.

"I'm going over to Quinn's to finish packing up the rest of my stuff and before you say anything I'll wait for Quinn to get home before having her load the boxes in the truck." Santana tells him.

"Good I don't want you to strain yourself." Brett says placing his hand on her pooch.

"You do know that lifting one twenty something pound box isn't going to hurt the babies." Santana says secretly loving how protective he is.

"No lifting, I don't want to take any chances." Brett tells her.

"I know baby which is why I've been taking it easy." Santana says leaning over to kiss his cheek.

The rest of their breakfast they discuss the nursery theme ideas as Brett has cleaned out the guest bedroom to set up a nursery.

"Quinn mentioned wanting to throw me a baby shower and I was wondering if you wanted to invite your mom or family. I know we haven't talked about our families but just because I'm not close to mine since they kicked me out I don't want you to feel like your family can't be around." Santana says as they finish up.

"I don't talk to my family. They don't approve of me being a cop and I know they won't approve of you especially since you're pregnant. I don't want them around our family." Brett tells her wrapping his arms around her.

Santana just looks up at him lovingly, surging up to kiss him.

"I love you so much." Santana softly says.

"I love you too and I'll see you when I get home. Call if you need anything." Brett says.

"Go to work before I make you late for being so sweet." Santana says not letting go of him.

"You have to let me go." Brett says.

"Fine,"

"Have fun baby."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana hums as she unlocks Quinn's front door. Closing the door behind her she makes sure to lock it. She's still slightly worried about Puck getting her back for leaving him, but Brett's reassurances that he would protect her has calmed down her worry a lot.

"Sam! You home!" Santana shouts not wanting to frighten him.

"Yeah I'm still here." Sam says coming out of the kitchen. "Coming to finish up packing?" he asks.

"Yep, you'll have the spare room to do with as you wish." Santana says.

"More like as Quinn wishes." Sam says chuckling.

"So true, how's the wedding planning going?" Santana asks knowing that Quinn thinks it's going smoothly.

"We can't agree on a date, venue or wither it should be big or small." Sam sighs.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out together." Santana says before deciding to give him some advice. "Sam I know this is your wedding too, but maybe you should let Quinn have her way as this is her wedding."

Sam gives Santana a confused look. He knows that she's probably right after all he doesn't care so much about the wedding stuff all he wants to do is marry Quinn. This is exactly what he needed.

"Thanks Santana, I needed that. I really just want to marry Quinn." Sam says giving Santana a hug.

"No problem, if you ever need any help with Quinn you can always ask me." Santana tells him.

"You're the best, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to get to work." Sam says.

"I'll lock up when I'm done if Quinn isn't back yet." Santana says.

"Later,"

Santana heads upstairs as Sam heads into the garage where he parks his car.

"This day is going to be boring." Santana says to herself as she opens the door to the spare room.

She's halfway through going all her stuff when she hears the garage door open. Not thinking it's anything as Quinn is supposed to be back this afternoon to help her pack.

"Up here Q!" Santana shouts when she hears Quinn enter the house.

She frowns when she hears Quinn clomping up the stairs in a unQuinnly manner.

"Honey I'm home." Puck says sickenly sweet standing in the doorway.

"Puck," Santana whispers her face going ashen white.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me." Puck says moving into the room.

Santana gets up and starts backing up. She's terrified of what he's going to do to her. Her only thought is to protect the babies she's carrying. Though she knows she has to be careful to make sure Puck doesn't find out or she will be having a miscarriage.

"When I'm through with you little Bretty boy won't want you anymore." Puck smirks cocking his arm back and punching her hard in the face.

He punches her several times in the face before grabbing her arm tightly and throwing her into a wall. She crumples to the ground curling into a tight ball. Her only thought is protect the babies.

"You're a fucking slut. The only thing you're good at is sex and that's all you'll ever be good at." Puck sneers kicking at Santana a few times mostly in her legs and arms with his steel toe boots.

He smirks when Santana screams as her right arm breaks. He rips off Santana's pants and starts to unbuckle his pants when a car door outside slams shut. This startles him as it was right outside the house so much so that he picks her up throwing her against the wall again, kicking her a few more times before he runs out not wanting to get caught, but not before whispering.

"I'll be back to finish this love."

Santana chokes back a sob holding her breath as she counts to a hundred making sure that he's truly gone. Before she painfully crawls to where her phone is and calls Brett.


	9. Hospital

Brett and Jones are hanging out in the break room as they wait for their new assignment helping out the drug until with some busts when Brett's phone starts ringing.

"I've got to take this it's San." Brett tells his partner.

"No problem man," Jones says.

'Hey baby,' Brett happily says.

'Brett,' Santana hoarsely breaths out.

'What's wrong?' Brett asks starting to get worried.

'Puck, come get me.' Santana sobs.

'I'll be right there baby stay on the line and keep talking to me.' Brett says motioning to Jones that he has to go and will call him later.

'It hurts so much.' Santana whimpers.

Brett grabs the keys to a cop car and runs out to it shouting that he needs it. He speeds the whole way to Quinn's. When he arrives he kicks the door in and runs upstairs shouting Santana's name.

"Baby," Brett breaths when he finds Santana curled on the floor her phone in hand.

"Brett," Santana sobs trying to get up only to feel pain all over.

"I'm going to pick you up okay." Brett says kneeling next to her.

Santana nods slightly wanting to feel his safe arms around her. She winces in pain as he picks her up, but feels emotionally safe that he won't let anything bad happen to her.

"Shh baby it's going to be okay I'm going to make it okay." Brett reassures her.

He can see the pain in her face as he carries her to the cop car and gently places her in the back. All he wants to do is take away her pain. He wants to pound Puck's face in for doing this to Santana, but puts though feelings aside for now in order to take care of his injured girlfriend.

"Brett," Santana moans grabbing his arm with her good arm.

"I'm just going to the front baby, I need to drive you to the hospital." Brett softly says.

Santana let's go and he jumps into the front seat taking off. He turns the sirens on and takes off towards the hospital. Peeling into the ambulance bay he barely has the car in park before he's jumping out and running to the back to gently lift Santana into his arms.

"I need help! My girlfriend was attacked!" Brett yells as he walks into the hospital.

Three nurses and two doctors end up running over to see what's wrong. Brett watches in a daze as they check out Santana giving the doctors as much information as he can.

"She's pregnant with twins." Brett tells them.

This causes a bunch of chaos as they check to see if the babies are okay. Fifteen minutes later one of the doctors sits Brett down to talk to the scared young man.

"We're taking her up to surgery to fix her arm. It's broken in several places also we need to set her left leg. The babies seem to be fine we're going to be doing a few more tests just to be sure, but they both have strong heart beats. Also just so you know her rape kit was clean." the doctor explains. "Whose her OBGYN?" he asks.

"Doctor Lindsey," Brett sighs feeling much better knowing that Santana will be okay and the babies are fine. "Thank you so much."

"I think I heard one of the nurses say that two officers are waiting in the surgery waiting room for you. It's just out there, I'll be back to update you in an hour or so on the progress." the doctor says getting up and pointing to where the surgery waiting room is.

Brett slowly walks into the waiting room to see everyone from the swat team sitting there and two detectives' one of them being Sam. He assumes that when he radioed in what happened that the dispatcher much have told the swat team.

"What happened?" Sam asks trying to be professional.

"I don't know. San called me saying Puck and to go get her. I think Puck beat her up. The doctors say she wasn't raped thank god and that the babies are okay." Brett says still in shock over what has happened. "She's in surgery now."

"Why don't you two go do something useful and arrest this Puck guy that attacked not only a cop's girlfriend, but a pregnant cop's girlfriend." Jones says walking over not understanding why anyone would attack the sweet woman Brett's dating.

"First we need a statement from Miss Lopez stating who attacked her." the other detective says.

"Go find this Puck guy and follow him so he doesn't slip away or end up dead or something. Sam here can take Miss Lopez's statement." Harden says seeing how conflicted Brett is. "If for nothing else then to protect him from Pierce." he whispers to the other detective.

"I can handle this Bailey go find Noah "Puck" Puckerman." Sam says.

After an hour the swat team gets a call and they all have to leave.

"Take as much time off as you need." Harden tells Brett patting him on the shoulder.

"I'll come back later after my shift to see how it's going." Jones says nodding to Sam.

"Brett," the doctor says coming in noticing that there is now only one cop.

"Is everything okay?" Brett asks getting up.

"Yes, we've set her arm back in place and are now working on her leg. I'll come back and get you when she's moved to post-ops." the doctor says.

As he leaves Brett sits back down next to Sam.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asks wondering why Brett seems so calm.

"I don't know I just want her to be okay." Brett says.

"You know if you need anything Quinn and myself are here for the two of you." Sam says unsure of what else he should say.

"Shit I should call Quinn." Brett says fumbling for his phone; she would want to know that her best friend is in the hospital.

"Don't worry I did while you were talking to the doctor she should be here soon." Sam tells him.

Just then someone comes running in.

"What happened? Is she and the babies okay?" Quinn rattles off standing in front of them.

"The doctor says the babies are okay. She's in surgery to set her arm and leg." Brett says trying not to cry.

"Oh Brett," Quinn says still unsure what happened, but she hugs Brett seeing that he needs some comfort.

"Puck beat her up and she called me. I was so scared that we lost the babies on top of her being beat the fuck up. I didn't know what to do." Brett says wiping away his tears.

"You did everything right in getting her here fast." Quinn reassures him. "You did everything you could to protect her and the babies."

"But Puck attacked her and I wasn't there to protect them." Brett says standing up pissed.

"Man no one could have known that Puck would break into our house and attack San." Sam says after Quinn elbows him in the gut.

Quinn rolls her eyes at how stupid guys can be when it comes to emotions.

"I should have been there." Brett says.

"You can't always be there Brett." Quinn calmly tells him. "You've done all you can."

Just then the doctor comes back in.

"We're getting ready to move her into post-op and then to her room. If you want to follow me I think we can sneak you in to see her." the doctor says.

Brett jumps up and follows the doctor out.

"Hopefully he'll stop beating himself up when she wakes up." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Why does he blame himself?" Sam asks not understanding why he would.

"Sam sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head." Quinn says. "He's going to blame himself as Santana's his girlfriend. I have to say we probably should have seen what Puck might do."

"So what do we do?" Sam asks.

"We support the both of them." Quinn tells him.

"This sucks,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett falls to his knees crying at her bed side upon seeing her in two casks and hooked up to all sorts of machines beeping.

"I'm so sorry baby." Brett says taking her good hand and kisses it. "I love you so much."

"Mr. Pierce?" another doctor says knocking lightly on the door frame.

Brett looks up at the new doctor.

"Brett," Doctor Lindsey says walking in as well.

He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"It's okay Mr. Pierce. I understand that this has been a very difficult day for you. I'm Doctor Naomi and I was in charge of setting Ms. Lopez's broken right arm and left leg. Aside from some sever bruising luckily nothing else is wrong." Doctor Naomi says turning to Doctor Lindsey. "I'll let Doctor Lindsey here tell you about the babies."

Doctor Lindsey slaps Naomi on the arm.

"Don't scare the poor man. He's been through enough today." Doctor Lindsey says before turning to face Brett. "I monitored the babies the whole surgery and I can safely say that they are completely okay. We'll keep monitoring them, but I don't think we'll have any problems." she says.

"Thank you, both of you." Brett says so glad that they're all okay.

"I'll be back in a few hours to do one last check before I leave." Doctor Naomi says.

"And I'll see you four in a week. Give me a call if she still hasn't been released yet." Doctor Lindsey says before leaving.

Brett sighs pulling a chair over and sitting next to her. He doesn't plan on leaving her side until she's ready to go home.

"I love you so much baby for protecting the babies so well. I can never thank you enough." Brett whispers kissing the top of her head.

Santana turns her head slightly towards Brett. He cups her cheek as she sighs her eyes flittering open.

"Brett," Santana croaks looking at him.

"Oh baby," Brett cries tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Where am I?" Santana asks noticing that she can't really move her left leg or right arm.

"You're at Saint Marks in a recovery room. They had to surgically set your arm and leg." Brett tells her.

"The babies?" Santana asks her left hand spread on her pooch.

"They're fine baby. You protected them." Brett says looking at her lovingly.

"Thank god," Santana sighs. "I was so worried that he took them away from us."

"I'm so glad that you're awake." Brett says.

"Lay next to me." Santana says needing to feel his body next to hers.

"I don't want to hurt you." Brett says.

"I need your arms around me. I feel safe in your arms." Santana says.

Brett mulls it over in his head before he climbs into the bed with her careful to not hurt her.

"Much better." Santana sighs curling into him as much as she can.

"I'm going to call Quinn and Sam to tell them to come in." Brett says pushing the nurse call button.

"They're here?" Santana asks.

"Yes, Sam will have to take your statement on what happened." Brett tells her.

"It was Puck," Santana says hoping that's all she'll have to say.

"I know baby, but he needs to ask some questions still." Brett says paling as a thought hits him.

Even though the doctors said that she wasn't raped he needs to know for sure.

"He didn't did he?"

"No, he was going to, but a car door slamming scared him." Santana says.

"Good," Brett says squeezing her slightly.

They lay there in silence as a nurse comes in and upon seeing Santana awake starts doing some tests.

"Everything seems a okay. Hit the call button if you need anything." the nurse says. "We have the floor on lock down until the cops send someone to guard the door." she tells them.

Brett nods he's thankful that Sam must have called it in asking for a guard at the door. Not that he plans on leaving her side.

"We have two friends in the waiting room one is a detective that needs to take her statement. Could you possibly send them in?" Brett asks the nurse.

"Of course," the nurse says smiling at the couple.

She thinks that it's sweet of him to lie next to her.

"Santana, thank god the three of you are safe now." Quinn says running in.

Sam waits until Quinn and Santana have hugged and reassured each other that Santana's okay before walking in.

"I hate to break this up, but I do need to take Santana's statement if we want to put Puck in jail." Sam says.

"You arrested him?" Brett asks.

"No, but we have a warrant for his arrest now will have three cops stationed on this floor until we arrest him." Sam reassures them.

"Okay Sam fire away." Santana says.

"Tell me exactly what happened from the moment Puck walked in until you called Brett." Sam says taking out a recorder.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett's pacing next to Santana's bed fuming over what she told Sam. He really wants to bash Puck's head in for what he said and did to his girlfriend. If he didn't want to not leave Santana alone he'd act on his feelings, but he doesn't want to leave her.

"Brett sit down." Santana says patting the spot next to her.

Sam and Quinn left ten minutes ago promising to come back in the morning.

"I can't I want to fuck him up now." Brett growls.

"Brett," Santana says shivering.

"Baby I'm not going to leave this room until you do." Brett tells her. "I'm just so mad that he's still out there."

"For now," Santana reminds him.

"For now,"

 **Thanks for all the reviews sorry if the hospital stuff in this chapter is wrong. I'm not going to be able to post next weekend as I have to lay flooring in my room. I'll be back the following weekend though.**


	10. Home Again

**Thanks everyone for your reviews last chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't upload this weekend, I just got a puppy and haven't had any time to type up what I wrote. I'm still going to try and update every weekend, but it might end up being Monday's instead. This chapter is filler, next chapter is their first date yay!**

Brett wheels Santana out of the hospital with two of his buddies from his patrol days. He had asked his bosses if he could have police officers watching his apartment when he's not there and Santana's alone. They agreed as just about every officer has offered to take a shift after they get off work. He feels better knowing that Santana will be protected even when he has to work. Santana feels very protected with not just her boyfriend, but two other cops with guns to protect her.

"Here baby," Brett says helping Santana get into the back of the van that he rented.

"I hate these casts." Santana complains as Brett helps her get buckled up.

"I know baby." Brett softly says kissing her forehead.

He nods to his buddies who get in their squad car and head back to their precinct. Sam's meeting him at their apartment along with Quinn who both want to help Santana settle in.

"Have you heard anything more about Puck?" Santana asks.

"Just that they're going to indicate him on assault and endangerment of a child." Brett tells his girlfriend.

"I'm just so glad that they found him and actually arrested him." Santana sighs as they pull into the apartment building parking lot.

"I know what you mean." Brett says.

It takes quite a bit longer than normal for them to finally get into the apartment.

"Santana here let us help." Quinn says running over when Brett opens the door.

"This sucks I can't wait until I get this cast off my leg." Santana complains.

"I know baby." Brett says helping her sit on the couch.

"Well now that your home, Sam and myself have to run. We've decided to buy a new house after what happened and have some serious house hunting to do." Quinn says. "I made dinner it's on the stove."

"Thanks Quinn." Brett says.

"You don't have to move Quinn." Santana says shocked that her friend is moving.

"We were planning to move anyway since the house is mine and not our anyway." Quinn says.

"But-"

"No San I don't want to live in the place that you go attacked. Don't worry about it." Quinn says giving her the don't argue with me look.

"Happy house hunting." Brett says as they finally leave.

"Only you would say such a thing." Santana says shaking her head.

"Shut it," Brett says blushing.

"Just give me the remote. I'm going to be stuck her for a long time." Santana says taking the remote from him. "Go get me a pizza I'm starving."

"Anything for you baby." Brett says pecking her on the lips.

"Good answer," Santana says smiling at how whipped he is for her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Over the next few days Santana enjoys her boyfriend pampering her and the fact that he's taken off work. She doesn't want to be left alone fearful that Puck will come back.

"Come on baby we have to go to see Doctor Lindsey." Brett says coming in with a wheelchair.

"Do we have to go I just got comfortable." Santana grumbles.

"Yeah if we want to make sure that the babies are fine." Brett says pouting.

"Stop pouting, it's just pathic." Santana says rolling her eyes.

Brett helps her into the wheelchair before rolling her out very grateful that two officers are waiting for him.

"Pierce," one of the officers says nodding at him as they lead him down to the van he rented.

"We have an OBGYN appointment today boys." Brett says as he helps Santana gets into the back.

He climbs in after her letting the officers drive them. Santana snuggles into his body smiling.

"I love you so much baby." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"What is it that you want?" Santana asks knowing he's trying to butter her up.

"Well Jones wants to come over tomorrow and watch the game and I was hoping you'd be cool with that." Brett asks.

"Of course you can baby. You don't need to ask to have people over to your own apartment." Santana says laying her head on his chest.

"It's your apartment too baby plus you're recovering so you get the final say." Brett says.

"You're whipped." Jason one of the cops assigned for protection says.

"No he's just smart." Santana counters.

When Santana first heard that they were going to have two cops watching the apartment and escorting them around until after Puck's trail. But she's come to find them rather comforting to have around especially since they drive and she can snuggle into Brett.

"Yeah shut it Jason." Brett says glaring at him.

"Honey don't move I just got comfortable." Santana says.

"Sorry babe," Brett says kissing her forehead.

This causes the two men in front to start cracking up. Brett glares at them, but stays snuggly next to his girlfriend.

"Don't let them get to you." Santana whispers in his ear.

"We're here," Jason says pulling into a handicap spot.

Frank the other cop gets out first and grabs a wheelchair for Santana. He helps Brett get her in before leading the way in. Jason bringing up the rear.

Brett pushes her into the waiting room. Because of the attack and police presence they're brought back to an examine room wait outside the door.

"I can't wait to see our little ones." Brett says helping Santana up into the table.

"I know neither can I." Santana says smiling at him.

She loops her arms clumsily around his neck and pulls him down into a deep kiss.

"Woah I don't need to see how you ended up pregnant." Dr. Lindsey says walking in.

"Hey Doctor Lindsey." Santana says as Brett pulls away blushing.

"Let's check on the babies." Doctor Lindsey says starting her exam.

Ten minutes later she finishes telling them that everything seems fine.

"Okay now let's get a look at these two troublemakers." Doctor Lindsey says.

Brett quietly takes Santana's hand standing next to her staring at the screen. Doctor Lindsey loves watching the way he interacts with Santana. How attentive he is to her every need. She wishes more fathers were like this.

"They seem very active today which is very good." Doctor Lindsey says.

"Look at how big they are now San." Brett says his eyes lighting up.

"They certainly are." Santana says looking up at Brett.

She's so happy that not only are the babies okay after what Puck did, but that Brett loves their unborn boys as much as she does.

"Can you print ten out this time I want to show off to the boys." Brett says all smiles.

Both women shake their heads at Brett.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I hate that you have to go back to work tomorrow." Santana says from the couch as Brett makes them popcorn.

"I don't really want to leave you either, but I don't have any more sick leave or vacation left." Brett says walking back in with a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Who's going to be entertaining me while you're at work?" Santana asks.

"Sam and our old friend James whose on the drug until will be staying with you." Brett says wrapping his arm around her.

"Do I get to order them around?" Santana asks picking up a handful of popcorn.

"Of course baby." Brett says.

"Good," Santana says relaxing back into him.

After watching two movies Santana's sound asleep on Brett's chest. She looks so comfortable that he doesn't want to move even if her cast is digging into his side. He kisses the top of her head before his head falls asleep.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey man how's it's going?" Jones asks when Brett walks into the locker room.

"Okay, I'm worried that something will happen while I'm not there." Brett says changing into his swat gear.

"She's got two cops looking after her doesn't she?" Jones asks.

"Yeah, but I still worry." Brett says.

"Don't worry, you know us cops stick together and won't let anything happen to her. Even if he is out." Jones says thinking Brett has already heard.

"Who's out?" Brett asks narrowing his eyes at Jones.

"Um well I thought you know." Jones stumbles over his words.

"What!" Brett harshly says.

"Puck got released on one million dollar bail this morning." Jones tells Brett.

"Fuck, I've got to call San." Brett says pulling out his phone.

"Don't take too long we find out our assignments in ten." Jones tells him.

'Brett?' Santana asks.

'Hey baby,' Brett says trying to stay calm.

'What is it?' she can always tell when something is bugging him.

'Puck's out on bail.' Brett softly says.

'What the hell! How could they let that happen! He beat me up and could have seriously hurt the babies!' Santana rants which causes Sam to stare at her.

'I know baby.' Brett calmly says trying to calm her down. 'If I had known I would have tried to stop it.'

'What if he tries to come here or tries to hurt you.' Santana says her anger now changing to fear.

'Baby you have Sam and James staying with you until I get home. No one will hurt you or the babies again. I promise.' Brett reassures her.

'Keep yourself safe and don't do anything stupid.' Santana tells him.

'I love you baby, I'll see you in eight hours.'

'Love you too.'

Brett hangs up and heads into the conference room taking a seat next to Jones.

"How did she take it?" Jones asks.

"Just as you'd expect first she was angry then the fear came." Brett says. "I think she's calm now."

"Well that's good the last thing we need is her coming down her and causing a scene for you." Jones says.

"Hey," Brett says.

"Please we both know that your girl is fiery and would totally do something like that." Jones says shaking his head at him.

"Okay fine you're right, but don't tell Santana ever that I agreed with you on that." Brett says.

"Okay men we have a huge assignment." Harden says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana sighs after hanging up with Brett. This is her worst nightmare come true. Puck is not in jail anymore.

"What was that about?" Sam asks.

"Puck's out on bail." Santana says.

"That fucking prick." Sam growls.

"Don't worry San we'll protect you." James says from his seat.

"Yeah we will." Sam agrees.

"Enough of this talk. Brett said I could order you around and I want to rearrange the furniture in here." Santana says needing to get her mind off of the Puck situation.

They finally finish moving the furniture to where Santana wants it when Brett comes home.

"Woah babe you've kept them busy." Brett says walking over and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Later man," Sam says running out before he has to move more furniture.

"Your girl is bossy." James says. "I'll see you in a few days."

Brett looks the door when James leaves before going over and sitting next to Santana.

"I'm so glad you seemed to have fun today." Brett says.

"I did, how was your day?" Santana asks snuggling into him.

"We took down a drug stash house slash meth lab. You know just normal stuff." Brett says shrugging.

"You're something else Brett Pierce."


	11. First Date

"I feel liberated." Santana says stretching her arms as they walk out of the doctor's office.

"Well now I can take you out on that first date I promised you." Brett says all smiles.

"Really?" Santana asks looking up at him hopefully.

"Yes, I want to take my beautiful girlfriend out on our first official date tonight if she would like." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"I would love to." Santana says smiling as his hands move under her shirt and splay across her baby bump.

Her baby bump has grown quite a bit over the last two months. She thinks she looks fat, but Brett loves it.

"Good, let's get home as we only have an hour before we have to leave." Brett says.

"What! Step on it!" Santana shouts pulling him to the car. "I needs to get ready."

Brett drives them back to the apartment and Santana's out the door before he can park. She waits for him to get out before grabbing his hand and heading upstairs.

"I'll be back in fifty minutes don't come into the room." Santana shouts.

"What about me?" Brett says to the now empty living room. "Well I guess I'll just wait." he says to himself.

Fifty minutes later Santana comes out in a blue sundress with a pair of brown flats.

"So beautiful baby." Brett says giving her a peck on the lips. "I'll be out in five." he says.

"Hurry up, I want to know where we are going." Santana says.

"Hold on baby I need to quickly shower and change." Brett says.

Less than ten minutes later Brett is locking the door and they head down to his truck.

"I'm so happy that we're finally going on a date." Santana says taking his hand and smiling at him.

"So am I baby. I hope you like where we're going." Brett says.

"As long as I'm with you I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Santana says smiling.

Santana's all smiles when they pull into the parking garage at Angel Stadium of Anaheim.

"We're going to a baseball game." Santana says turning to kiss him.

"Well I know how much you love going to baseball games." Brett softly says.

"Thank you, now let's go in." Santana says yanking him in.

Brett chuckles as he allows her to drag him to the doors. She wraps herself around him as they wait in line.

"This is going to be so fun." Santana says as Brett gives the ticket scanners the tickets.

"Yes it is baby." Brett softly says kissing her cheek.

"I haven't been in years." Santana says as they start walking around.

"I know baby." Brett says happy to be able to take her to as many games as she wants. "What do you want to do first?"

"Hit the beer garden first then souvenirs and finally grab some food." Santana says all smiles.

Brett just lets Santana determine where they are going. He wants her to have an amazing time.

"I need to see your IDs." the security guard says when they reach the beer garden.

Santana pulls out her ID and nudges Brett to pull out his. He has his arm around her waist glaring at the security guard whose checking out his girlfriend.

"Don't worry baby." Santana softly kissing his cheek. "I love you and only you."

This settles Brett who let's Santana pull them to the bar.

"We'll have one beer and a shirley temple." Santana orders.

"Fifteen fifty," the bartender says.

"Thanks baby," Santana says kissing his cheek.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend." Brett growls at the bartender.

"Brett," Santana whispers taking him away. "You know I'm your girl."

"I know, but I still don't like when other men stare at you. I don't get why it doesn't bother you more." Brett grumbles letting Santana lead them over to the wall so they can watch the teams warm up.

"Because I know how protective you are of me." Santana coos kissing his cheek. "Now hurry up and finish your beer so we can go get souvenirs."

Brett chugs most of the beer finishing off the bottle.

"There done," Brett says smiling at her.

"You know I except you to catch me a foul ball if it comes over our way." Santana says as they exit the beer garden.

Brett chuckles, but nods cause he will do whatever she wants.

"Of course baby." Brett says wrapping his arm around her as they walk.

He smiles as he puts his hand on her ever growing baby bump. Over the past few weeks he's found the need to always have his arm around her or hand on her baby bump. He wants the world to know that she's taken.

"Brett you know you don't have to always be touching my baby bump." Santana says.

"I know, but I just like to feel them." Brett says.

"Sure," Santana says not believing him completely.

In the team shop Brett goes slightly overboard buying baby clothes and various other items. Not that Santana will say anything since she's just really glad that he's as excited for the babies.

"Do you want a jersey?" Brett asks.

"Brett it will be huge on me after that twins are born." Santana says carrying some of the baby stuff over to the register.

"Then I'll buy you another one." Brett simply says.

"I don't-"

"San let me spoil you and the babies. This is our first date." Brett begs.

"Okay," Santana says giving in.

Brett smiles as he buys five jerseys along with all the baby things. He loves being able to spoil her and now their babies. The sale person gives them a strange look as he rings up six hundred dollars plus up.

"You didn't have to buy all this B." Santana softly says.

"Just say thank you babe."

"Thanks B," Santana says giving him a kiss.

After grabbing all the bags Brett follows Santana to a hotdog vender where she orders five hotdogs, two cokes and two fries. She grabs Brett's wallet out of his back pocket and pulls out a fifty.

"Come B, I want to get to our seats before the national anthem." Santana says walking as fast as she can.

"Baby slow down we'll get there will plenty of time." Brett calmly says.

"But I'm hungry." Santana whines. "Brett," she gushes when they finally reach their seats behind home plate.

"Only the best of you baby." Brett says smiling.

Before the first pitch is thrown Santana has finished all the food and is still hungry.

"Brett can you get me a hamburger and garlic fries." Santana sweetly says.

"I'll be back in ten." Brett says.

"Hurry back and grab me some popcorn while you're at it." Santana says as Brett gets in.

"Whatever you want." Brett says as always.

Santana gets comfortable smiling as the game is now about to start. Five minutes into the first inning Brett comes back with the food. She grabs the plate from him and starts scarfing it down.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Brett says sitting down.

"Your sons are starving all the time." Santana grumbles.

"Awe baby you know I'll get you whatever you want." Brett says leaning to kiss her and put his hands on her baby bump.

"And I love you for it." Santana says finishing up and curling as best she can into his side.

He wraps his arm around her shoulders as they watch the game. Personally he's not a fan of baseball at all, but is willing to watch a few games with his girlfriend. To him the first few innings are boring nothing exciting happens. Santana during this time is shouting and grumbling with everyone with everyone else. The real action starts in the fifth inning.

"Damn," Santana grumbles as the A's score.

"The A's end up scoring six runs in the fifth causing Santana to shout at the pitcher who is pulled.

"My grandma can throw better than you and she's dead!" Santana shouts standing up.

"Babe," Brett says trying to get her to sit down.

"He's sucked all season hasn't he?" an older guy behind them says.

"Yes I don't get why they're still playing him." Santana says.

She and the man have a good ten minute discussion on the different players while Brett zones out. He's glad that she has someone to talk to.

"Babe here turn your cap inside out it's rally time." Santana tells him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe we lost." Santana grumbles as they walk out to his truck.

"I'm sorry we didn't see them win." Brett says.

"It's fine, I'm so glad that you took me." Santana says smiling.

"We can go to as many games as you want." Brett says smiling at them.

"Even though you don't like baseball." Santana says shocked he would something like this.

"Yes baby," Brett says opening the truck door for her.

She climbs in and he puts their numerous bags in the back. By the time he climbs into the driver seat she's sitting there in her underwear.

"Fuck San," Brett gasps staring at her plump breasts.

"I've been horny for hours now." Santana moans pushing his seat back and straddling him.

"Now? Here?" Brett asks realizing what she wants.

"Yes, I need my strong, handsome man now." Santana moans unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans.

"San," Brett moans.

"Just lay there and let me work my magic." Santana says kissing him.

Brett moans into the kiss as she runs her hands under his shirt. She loves the feel of his abs and takes every opportunity to run her hands over them.

"I love you so much." Brett moans.

"And I love your stubble." Santana says cupping his cheeks.

"Sorry you didn't leave me much time to get ready." Brett says running his hand through his hair thinking she doesn't like his stubble.

"I'm not joking I love the feel of your stubble." Santana says. "Now stop distracting me." she orders pulling him out and pumping a few times to get him rock hard.

"Oh fuck," Brett moans trying not to thrust up.

"That's the idea." Santana says smirking as she grips him.

Santana stares into his eyes as she slowly slides down until he's all the way in her.

"So big," Santana moans gripping his shoulders tightly.

She bounces up and down on him as he grabs her on the waist helping her.

"You're so beautiful riding me." Brett moans.

"I'm close,"

A few minutes later she tightens around him before throwing her head back and gushing all over him. He moans thrusting up and shoots his string of cum into her. He holds her to him as she comes down from her high.

"Wow that was amazing." Santana breaths into his neck.

"Two months without sex is a long time." Brett sighs happy to be inside of her again.

"Just as good as ever." Santana sighs happy to finally be having sex again.

He just holds her tightly to him for a few more minutes before he slides out from her.

"Brett," Santana whines.

"Sorry babe, but we'd better head home." Brett says waiting for her to get off of him.

"Can't we just stay here like this I'm comfortable." Santana whines.

"Babe we can't stay here all night." Brett reasons.

"Fine,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Brett opens the door to the apartment and turns on the light Santana gasps. The apartment is completely trashed.

"Brett," Santana gasps.

"Fucker," Brett growls.

"We should call the cops." Santana says looking around for a phone.

"NO, I'll handle this." Brett says pissed as he's sure he knows who did this.

"Brett don't do something stupid." Santana says.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, I'm going to go beat Puck to a pulp." Brett growls. "I should have done this after he hurt you." he growls.

"He's not worth it is." Santana says grabbing Brett's arm.


	12. Showdown

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm going to switch my updating day to Thursdays instead of the weekend. Hope you all enjoy.**

"San please just do this for me." Brett begs as they stand in the doorway of their trashed apartment.

"I don't want you to get hurt or arrested for doing something stupid." Santana softly says.

"I have to do something to protect our family." Brett says putting his hands on her baby bump.

"Don't B, it's not worth it." Santana pleas as they head down to the car.

"Please just let me do this to protect us." Brett says helping her into the car.

Santana stares him down before finally giving in and nodding.

"Thank you baby." Brett says helping her into the car.

"Where are we going?" Santana asks thinking maybe they'll go to a hotel.

"I'm going to drop you off at Sam and Quinn's new house." Brett tells her.

"Brett I'm going with you." Santana says frowning.

"No you're not, I'm going to drop you off." Brett says starting the truck.

"Brett,"

"Santana,"

Santana closes her eyes and sighs.

"Please just stay with Sam and Quinn. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt." Brett softly says.

"Okay for you, but only if you promise to call Jones and have him go with you." Santana pleas.

"I can agree to that." Brett says.

The whole ride to Quinn and Sam's is silent. Santana has a death grip on his hand. She's terrified that something bad will happen, but she'd realized that this is something Brett has to do for them.

"You know I love you." Brett softly says.

"I know, I love you too." Santana says.

When they reach the destination Brett gets out and opens the door for her.

"Please be careful." Santana softly says.

"I will," Brett promises waiting for Quinn to open the door before he leaves.

"Santana? What are you doing here so late?" Quinn asks ushering her friend in.

"Are you okay? Where's Brett?" Sam asks heading towards them.

"He went to confront Puck." Santana says walking in and sitting on the couch.

"What?!" Sam shouts.

"Someone broke into our apartment and trashed the place while we were on a date." Santana explains.

"And he thinks Puck was behind it." Quinn finishes putting two and two together.

"Yeah," Santana says leaning back and rubbing her baby bump.

"How can you be so relax? I'm going after him. He's going to do something stupid." Sam says heading into the garage.

"I'll be right back." Quinn says following her fiancée out into the garage.

"Well boy's now it's just us." Santana says rubbing her baby bump.

She shakes her head as she hears Sam grumbling at Quinn as they walk back in.

"I should be with him." Sam grumbles sitting in his chair under protest.

"No he obviously dropped off Santana here because he trusts you to protect her." Quinn says not wanting him to do something stupid.

"He called Jones and they're going together don't worry." Santana tells him.

"Of course he called Jones." Sam says bitterly.

"I told him to call Jones. We both know he only trusts you to protect me." Santana says.

Quinn mouths thank you to her from behind Sam.

"I guess you're right." Sam sighs.

"She is," Quinn says squeezing his shoulder before going to sit next to her best friend. "So tell me about this date."

"Quinn," Santana says. "This is not the time."

"Sure it is otherwise you'll spend the whole time worrying about Brett." Quinn says.

"Fine," Santana says.

"Okay so how was it?" Quinn asks again.

"Amazing Brett took me to a baseball game." Santana gushes all smiles.

"Really I thought he hated baseball." Sam says which causes Quinn to throw a book at him.

"Sam really?" Quinn growls.

"What it's true." Sam says.

"It's okay Quinn it's true B doesn't like baseball, but he took me anyway which means the world to me." Santana says softly smiling.

"That was very sweet of him." Quinn says.

"Yeah and after the game things got dirty in the truck if you know what I mean." Santana says winking at Quinn.

"I'm leaving." Sam says getting up and heading upstairs.

"Santana, I can't believe you two would do it in his truck." Quinn says shaking her head.

"Please that's not the hottest place we've ever done it." Santana says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Gross I don't want to know all the places you two have done it." Quinn says.

"You're so vanilla." Santana chuckling.

"And your six months pregnant." Quinn points out.

"Exactly I'm very horny all the time." Santana says.

"I don't get you at all." Quinn says shaking her head.

Santana smiles as she rubs her belly thinking of the time she stopped by the station to bring Brett some lunch and they ended up going at it in the swat van.

"Oh my god you're thinking of having sex with Brett aren't you." Quinn gasps when she realizes Santana's isn't paying attention.

"I'm horny," Santana says shrugging.

Quinn stands up and throws her arms in the air.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett waits outside of Puck's apartment building for Jones to arrive. He'd rather handle this himself, but he did promise Santana that he would take Jones with him.

"Brett," Jones says parking next to him.

Jones isn't sure why his best friend wanted to meet here, but he sounded desperate so he just agreed to show up.

"Thanks for coming." Brett says.

"Why are we here Brett?" Jones asks not even sure where here is. "And what is this place?"

"Someone broke into our apartment and trashed the place. I know it was Puck." Brett says starting to get angry again.

"So call the cops." Jones says still not completely getting it.

"That won't do anything I have no proof." Brett says.

"Brett you're not going to do what I think you're going to do." Jones says.

"Santana asks me to call you otherwise I wouldn't have. Don't try to stop me, I need to do this." Brett says.

"Brett, you know if things go south I'm going to leave to call for back up." Jones tells his friend.

"You do what you have to and I'll do what I have to." Brett says sighing.

He heads up to Puck's apartment with Jones trails behind him. Stopping in front of the door he reaches back for his off duty pistol and hands it to Jones.

"If I bring it in I'll end up shooting Puck the moment I see him." Brett says before heading in.

Brett kicks the door down causing Puck whose lounging on his couch to look up.

"What the fuck?!" Puck shouts scrambling off the couch.

"I'm finally going to give you the beat down you deserve little fucker." Brett growls getting more and more angry the longer he looks at Puck.

"Sure took you long enough." Puck says smirking. "I was starting to wonder wither I was ever going to get a visit from you after I beat that bitch!"

"Don't fucking call her a bitch." Brett growls.

Both men are staring the other down unsure of wither they should make the first move or not.

"I'll call her whatever I want after all I had her first. You like my sloppy seconds?" Puck sneers.

"Shut the hell up!" Brett shouts.

"Did you like the present I left you two?" Puck asks smirking.

"Fucking bastard," Brett growls leading in at Puck and punching him hard in the face.

"Damn it," Puck coughs spitting out a tooth.

Puck lunges back at Brett punching him in the jaw. They both end up rolling around on the ground punching and kicking at each other. For several minutes they keep each other locked kicking at each other before Puck knees Brett in the gut breaking them apart.

"I'm going to kill you then have my way with that bitch." Puck sneers stumbling to his feet holding out a knife at Brett.

"Over my dead body!" Brett shouts lunging at Puck managing to knock the knife out of his hands.

They roll around on the floor again until Brett manages to get on top of Puck and starts wailing on his face. All the pent up anger he's been holding in he let's loose.

"Brett! That's enough." Jones says from the doorway.

When neither stop Jones calls it in not knowing what else to do. He feels bad as he knows Brett will spend the night in jail, but he figures that's better than letting his best friend kill the man.

While that's happening Puck manages to flip them over and gets a few punches in before two cops show up and with Jones's help manage to separate the two men.

"I'm going to fucking kill you and that bitch Pierce." Puck shouts flailing against the officer that has ahold of him.

"Noah Puckerman you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…."

Brett doesn't say anything as he's handcuffed and read his Maranda Rights as well.

"I'm sorry man." Jones says starting to feel bad that he called this in.

"It's fine I understand." Brett says glad that at least Puck will be in jail as well.

"Officer Pierce I think we're only going to take you in for the night." one of the officers says.

"That's the least of my worries." Brett sighs.

"I'm sure the commissioner will go easy on you. After all Puckerman did hurt your woman." Jones says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana, Quinn and Sam are all pretending to watch TV as they wait for Brett to come back. It's been four hours and Santana is starting to worry that something bad has happened.

"He should be back by now right?" Santana says.

Before either of them can answer her phone goes off.

'Hello?' Santana says as she doesn't recognize the number.

'Hey San,' Brett softly says.

'Brett where the hell are you?' Santana says.

'I'm in jail-'

'What the hell?! What happened?! Where are you?!' Santana says her eyes going wide.

'I-'

'We're on our way.' Santana says cutting him off.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks.

"Brett got arrested we have to go bail him out." Santana says getting up.

"Of course," Quinn says. "Sam you'll drive us."

The drive is quiet as Santana's leg bounces from her nerves. She wonders who the hell called the cops cause she knows it wasn't Puck.

"Relax San we'll get him out." Quinn says putting her hand on her knee.

"I know we will, but I'm still worried." Santana says.

"Don't worry I'm sure Brett put a beat down on Puck." Sam says pulling into the police station parking lot.

Santana jumps out of the car and runs in with Quinn hot on her trail.

"Where's Brett Piece?" Santana shouts at the cop at the front desk.

"In holding, who the hell are you?" the cop asks smirking.

"Where's holding?" Santana asks just as Quinn and Sam catch up.

"Lu this is Brett's pregnant girlfriend we need to see him." Sam says giving Lu a look of you better do this.

"It's not protocol." Lu says.

"I don't care this is Brett we're talking about." Sam says.

"Listen lady we are going to see Brett now wither you like it or not." Quinn growls knowing that Santana needs to see that Brett is okay.

Santana just nods wanting to see Brett.

It takes them ten more minutes before their shown back to where Brett's being held.

"Brett," Santana shouts when she sees him.

"San, you didn't have to come down." Brett says reaching outside the bars to hold her hands.

"Of course I did. What happened to your face baby?" Santana asks running her fingers over his bruised up knuckles.

"Puck, but I got him and he looks worse in fact they took him to the hospital first." Brett proudly says.

"Have you been looked at?" Santana asks always worried when Brett's hurt.

"I'm fine they're actually letting me out anytime now." Brett softly says.

"Good,"


	13. Transferred

**This is a shorter chapter and the next one will be longer, hope you all enjoy.**

Santana makes Brett sit at the table so she can clean his knuckles and put ice packs on his swollen check and black eye. They headed back to Quinn and Sam's not wanting to deal with their mess of an apartment tonight.

"Sam and myself are going to head up to bed. You two know where the guestroom is shout if you need anything." Quinn says.

"Yeah okay," Santana says waving her off.

"Thanks Quinn," Brett says smiling at her.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Quinn says nodding to Santana.

With that Quinn heads up to her room grabbing two sets of noise canceling headsets.

"What you did was stupid." Santana scolds him finishing up his knuckles. "What if Puck had had a knife on him or worse a gun."

"He did," Brett says knowing honestly is the best policy. "I knocked it out of his hand though."

"Oh god," Santana shakenly sighs.

"Baby don't worry I'm fine and Puck's in jail." Brett says. "At least for tonight."

"You have to promise that you'll never confront Puck like that again." Santana says completely finishing up.

"You know I can't do that. If Puck threatens you again or does something to us I'm going to beat him up again." Brett says taking her hands and swing them in between them.

Even though she's terrified for him she swoons at how protective he is.

"Take me to bed." Santana demands a glint in her eye.

Brett smirks as he swipes her off her feet. He knows he's about to get some.

"We probably shouldn't do this in Quinn's house." Brett says setting Santana on the bed.

"Please she won't care." Santana says tugging at his shirt.

"But-" Brett starts before Santana cute him off with a kiss.

"I'm pregnant and always horny so you'd better take care of me." Santana says finally managing to remove his shirt.

"Okay, but if Quinn gets mad I'm blaming you." Brett says kissing her unbuttoning her shirt. "God I love your boobs." he monas groping one in each hand.

"Brett, you know they're sore." Santana moans.

"Sorry baby," Brett says running his hands around her baby bump.

"It's fine just hurry up I'm soaking and I want you in me now." Santana says.

With that Brett makes quick worth of both of their pants and underwear.

"You're really soaking." Brett moans fisting himself a few times to get himself fully hard.

"I need you in me now B." Santana moans.

Brett kisses her gently lining himself up. He slowly pushes into her moaning into her mouth.

"Oh god," Santana moans scratching down his back as he bottoms out.

He slowly pumps in and out of her slowly building her up. It doesn't take long until she's scratching his back.

"Right there B," Santana moans.

"So tight," Brett groans as he pounds into her.

Only a few minutes later they're both falling over the edge.

"Shit that felt amazing." Brett moans flopping on his back.

"So amazing," Santana swoons curling into her body. "Thank you for protecting us."

"I'll always protect you and the babies." Brett says giving her a gentle kiss.

"Though you do know I'll withhold sex if you ever do anything like that again." Santana warns him.

"I know baby." Brett softly says.

Santana snuggles into him content that she's safe here in his arms.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'll be back shortly San." Brett says wrapping his arms loosely around her.

"What do you think they'll do?" Santana asks.

"Probably suspension." Brett says giving her a kiss on the lips.

"So you'll be home with me." Santana happily says.

"Yes San, I'll be home with you." Brett confirms. "I'll see you in a little while."

Brett gives her one more kiss before he leaves. It takes him ten minutes to reach the station. He parks his truck and just sits there. He's not sure what's going to happen and hopes all that happens is a suspension. Getting out of the truck he walks in the station with his head held high.

"Captain, you wanted to see me." Brett says knocking on his door.

"Yes Pierce come in." the Captain says.

"Sir I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday and I'm willing to take whatever punishment is being handed down to me." Brett tells him.

"While I can understand why you did it. The brass has decided to suspend you for a month and transfer you out to Glenndale." the Captain tells him expecting a bit of a fight of some kind.

"Okay," Brett says thinking being transferred might actually be a good thing. "Will I still be on the swat team there?" he asks.

"Yes son, you'll still be on the swat team." the Captain says.

"Thanks Captain, when will I be transferred?" Brett asks.

"It won't be for about six months. Think you can keep out of trouble till then?" the Captain jokingly asks.

"Of course I can sir." Brett says standing up and shaking his hand.

"You're a good cop son don't forget that." the Captain says.

Brett nods to him as he heads out. He sighs as soon as he's far enough way.

"So how's it go?" Jones asks coming over.

"Okay I guess," Brett says.

"So you weren't suspended?" Jones asks rather surprised.

"No I was for a month along with the fact that I'm being transferred in a few months to Glenndale." Brett tells him.

"What?! They can't do that to you." Jones all but shouts.

"Be quiet," Brett says pulling him off to the side. "I'm fine with being transferred. It might actually be safer."

"What are you talking about?" Jones asks shocked he's okay with this.

"Moving to a quieter department with no Puck sounds nice and I'm sure that San will like it." Brett says.

"But…."

"I'll defiantly miss it here, but it's for the best." Brett says. "I'll see you in a month."

With that Brett leaves and drives slowly home. He knows that this will be a big change for his family and it will mean moving to the suburbs. When he arrives back at Quinn and Sam's he finds them all out in the front.

"So…" Santana says looking at him.

"I'm suspended for a month." Brett says.

"At least you'll be free to help with wedding stuff now with me." Sam says smiling.

His and Quinn's wedding is in a week.

"Yes you can help Sam pick out a DJ." Quinn says thinking they won't help at all it will still just be her and Santana.

The men start talking about a bachelor party.

"Sam's just happy to have someone else to suffer though this with him." Quinn says to Santana.

"I know," Santana says watching her boyfriend.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asks.

"I think there's something Brett's leaving out." Santana sighs.

"I'll get Sam to head inside so you can talk." Quinn says heading over to her fiancé.

"Thanks Q,"

"Come on honey they have things to discuss without us." Quinn says dragging Sam inside with her.

Brett turns to Santana frowning. He doesn't understand what just happened.

"What was that about?" Brett asks.

"You weren't just suspended where you?" Santana asks.

"No, I'm being transferred to Glenndale in a few months." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"Why?" Santana asks frowning.

She knows he likes working in the city and will think the suburbs are boring. She doesn't want him to resent her for this.

"Because this isn't the first time I've been suspended for over stepping." Brett says.

"Are you okay with this?" Santana asks.

"Yes I think it will good for us to move to the suburbs." Brett says.

Santana stares him down trying to figure out if this is what he really wants.

"I like that idea. Raising our family outside of the city." Santana says smiling.

"Good," Brett says smiling.

They head into the house Brett heading out to help Sam with his car.

"So?" Quinn asks.

"He's being transferred in a few months to Glenndale." Santana tells her.

"And you're okay with having to move?" Quinn asks.

"Yes I think it will be good for us and the babies." Santana says.

"Then I'm happy for you." Quinn says.

In the garage Sam and Brett are tinkering around with Sam's car. Neither is saying anything to the other.

"So Jones texted me and said you're going to be transferred." Sam finally says.

"I am," Brett says looking up.

"I take it you're not angry then." Sam says.

"No I think it will be good for us." Brett says.

Sam just nods sad his friend is moving farther away, but glad he doesn't seem mad about it.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thanks for letting us stay." Santana says giving Quinn a hug.

"You know you're welcome any time." Quinn says.

With that Santana and Brett leave heading back to their now cleaned up apartment. Brett had the place cleaned up and the locks changed.

"It's weird being back here." Santana says leaning into him as they walk down the hall.

"We can move if you want." Brett says squeezing her tightly to him.

"No we're going to be moving in a few months anyway." Santana says.

"Okay here we go." Brett says taking a deep breath as he opens the door.

The apartment looks pristine exactly the way they left it before they left for their date.

"It's good to be home." Santana sighs flopping onto the couch.

"Yes it is." Brett says smiling at her.


	14. Wedding

"Dude relax," Brett says helping Sam getting his suit jacket on.

"How can I relax in less than an hour I'm going to be married." Sam says.

"Because you're marrying the love of your life and have no need to be nervous." Brett says.

"I guess you're right." Sam sighs.

"Of course I am." Brett says straightening his suit.

"Ready?" Sam asks as they both finish up getting ready.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Brett says.

"I may be getting married today, but you're getting a glimpse into the future. This is going to be you and Santana at some point." Sam explains.

"Shit, I never thought of it like that." Brett says his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, well at least you'll have some idea how much work this all is beforehand unlike me." Sam says.

They both take a deep before heading out of the dressing room.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana helps Quinn put on her veil before stepping back and smiling at her good friend.

"Quinn you look….."

"Absolutely stunning," Brett says coming in.

"B," they both say.

"What can't the man that's walking both of you down the aisle come see how beautiful the two women are." Brett says wrapping his arms around Santana rubbing her baby bump.

"Of course you can baby." Santana says turning to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you Brett for everything you're doing today." Quinn says.

"I'm honored to walk you down the aisle." Brett says.

Quinn's family doesn't like Sam at all and refused to come. So Brett being a gentleman decided he would walk her down the aisle.

"How's Sam?" Quinn asks.

"He's ready to marry you." Brett says. "I'll be waiting outside for you two."

"We'll be out in a minute." Santana says giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Quinn watches as Brett leaves a soft smile on her face.

"You sure you don't want to make this a double wedding?" Quinn asks.

"Q, this is your day. I don't want to spoil it plus I don't even know if he wants to marry me." Santana says.

"Please that man loves you more than life, but I get it you want your own day." Quinn says.

"Yep, now come on let's get you married." Santana says.

Santana walks out and loops her arm through Brett's. He smiles at her as the head down the aisle.

"One day this will be us." Brett whispers knowing that he wants to marry her.

"I can't wait," Santana whispers.

She really can't wait to marry this very sweet, thoughtful and protective man.

"I'll be back," Brett says when they reach the alter.

He runs down the aisle causing everyone even Sam to chuckle.

"Ready?" Brett asks as they wait behind the church door.

"Yes, I know Sam's the man for me." Quinn says taking a deep breath.

"You two are perfect for each other. I'm honored to be the one walking you down the aisle." Brett says.

"Just don't let me fall." Quinn says as the music starts and the doors open.

"Never,"

They walk down the aisle slowly Quinn staring at Sam a soft smile on her face and Brett smiling at Santana.

"Here you go buddy." Brett says when the reach the alter and he hands him Quinn's hand.

"Thanks B,"

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today…"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe you're married." Santana says as her and Quinn sit at the bridal party table watching everyone dancing.

"I know it seems weird and yet right at the same time." Quinn says.

"I know what you mean." Santana says rubbing her belly.

Quinn smiles at her friend placing a hand on her own belly.

"Soon we'll be joining you in the kids department." Quinn tells her friend.

"Q are you pregnant?" Santana asks gasping.

Quinn just smiles widely and nods.

"I just found out yesterday. I'm about a month and a half along." Quinn softly says.

"Does Sam know?" Santana asks.

"I'm going to tell him tonight." Quinn says.

"That man is going to be over the moon. He loves kids." Santana says very happy for her friend.

"I know, I'm so excited." Quinn softly says.

"This will be amazing our kids will be about the same age." Santana says already seeing them as friends.

While Quinn and Santana are discussing babies, Sam and Brett are at the bar drinking a beer.

"So you're hitched now." Brett says.

"Yep, this has been the best day of my life." Sam says all smiles taking a swig of beer.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go dance with my gorgeous girlfriend we've been away from the women too long." Brett says standing up.

"I'm going to drink another beer first before heading over." Sam says grabbing another one. "You know I can't dance unless I'm buzzed."

Brett shakes his head getting up and heading over to Santana and Quinn.

"Hey baby," Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"B," Santana giggles as he peppers kisses on his neck.

"Would my lovely girlfriend like to dance?" Brett asks holding his hand out.

"Yes," Santana says taking his hand.

"Quinn, Sam will be over shortly. You don't mind me stealing my girlfriend away do you?" Brett asks not wanting to leave the new bride alone if she doesn't want to be.

"Go have fun, you two have earned it dealing with us this last week." Quinn says.

"Thanks Q," Brett says smiling at her.

He leads Santana out onto the dance floor wrapping his arms around her. She lays her head on his shoulder as they start swaying.

"When we get married I want a much smaller wedding." Santana whispers.

"We'll do whatever you want baby." Brett says kissing her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana snuggles into her boyfriend yawning. They had had a long night the night before at the reception. They hadn't left until two in the morning having to help clean up and pay everyone for Quinn and Sam who were now on a flight to Australia. All she wants to do is sleep, but she knows she has to go to work at some point.

"San go back to sleep it's early." Brett moans just before the alarm goes off.

He groans slapping at the alarm to shut it off.

"I forgot I have to go to work last night or I would have made you take me home earlier." Santana groans sitting up rubbing her eyes.

This is what she hates about working having to get up early.

"Have a good day baby I'll be waiting in bed for you when you come back." Brett says yawning.

"Lucky duck," Santana says shoving his shoulders.

Brett doesn't wake again until he hears the front door bang open. Jumping up he grabs his gun from the side table and runs into the main room. He knows that this isn't Santana and has a good idea who it is.

"Pierce! I know you're here!" Puck shouts.

"Puck why am I not surprised." Brett says coming out his gun pointed at Puck.

"I came to get what's mine." Puck growls careful of what he says since he does have a gun.

"Leave Puck, just leave and never come back." Brett says trying to stay level headed.

He can't believe that Puck not only broke out of jail, but broke into his apartment again. Pucks' about to say something when Brett cuts him off before he can even begin.

"If I ever see you near my family again I will kill you. Now leave!" Brett growls just wanting Puck gone as he's still half asleep and is only in his boxers.

Puck gulps as he sees a look in Brett's eyes he's never seen before. He knows that Brett means business this time. It's then that he finally decides that Santana's not worth dying over. He can get any other woman he wants heck several at a time. Yes this is not a defeat, but moving on to something better.

"Till next time Pierce." Puck says leaving it's not like he can let him think he's giving up.

After Puck leaves Brett closes the door before calling his captain.

'Pierce you still have three more weeks of suspension.'

'Sir I know, but I would like to report a break in and thought I'd call you first.' Brett bites his lip as he pauses.

'Okay son I'm listening.' the captain says as he's handed a report that Puck has broken out of jail.

'Puck just broke in and I want to make sure that Santana's okay.' Brett tells his captain.

'I'll assign two cops to escort her back and to watch your building again.'

'Thank you sir,' Brett sighs.

'Puck seems to have it out for you and Santana so we need to protect you and her.'

With that he hang up and Brett heads back into the bedroom. He doesn't like the fact that Puck has broken into his apartment twice. He's already forming a plan, but knows he needs to talk to Santana. Getting dressed he keeps the gun close to him as he sits in the living room waiting for Santana.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett!" Santana shouts running into the apartment the best she can being very pregnant.

"I'm fine baby," Brett says standing up.

"Thank god I was terrified something happened to you." Santana says wrapping her arms around him kissing him deeply.

She backs him into the couch, pushing him down without breaking the kiss. She pulls at the hem of his shirt and he lifts his arms up allowing her to yank his shirt off. His hands find their place on her waist as they continue to kiss. He manages to rip off the rest of their clothes.

"What has gotten into you?" Brett asks looking up at her as she sits back on his thighs.

"I need you in me." Santana says grabbing his semi hard on and fists him until he's completely hard.

"Fuck baby," Brett moans.

"So big," she moans staring down at him.

Brett gulps as she gives him a predatory look and sinks down on him.

"Oh god," they both moan when she bottoms out.

"Brett move," Santana growls as she starts moving up and down on him as best she can.

He starts meeting her thrusts pounding up into her as much as he can.

"Fucking…..right there!" Santana shouts.

It doesn't take long until they're both falling over the edge.

"Shit, if I wasn't pregnant I would be now." Santana moans.

Brett chuckles as he pulls a blanket over them.

"It's good to know I'm still good at making love to you." Brett says kissing her.

"We need to leave." Santana says now that her arousal is tamed it really hits her Puck was here.

"Calm down," Brett softly says wrapping his arms around her.

"How can I calm down when I know Puck came here and threatened you." Santana says.

"And we will move in a few weeks until then the cops will watch the apartment and follow us when we leave." Brett tells her.

"Okay I can live with that." Santana says snuggling into him.

"We can start looking right away." Brett softly says.

"I like that idea."

 **I promise that pretty soon Puck will be gone for good. Thanks everyone for your reviews last chapter.**


	15. Here Comes the Boys

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

"Brett take this down to the van." Santana orders pointing to a heavy box of books.

"Yes honey," Brett says walking over and picking up the box.

"Thanks," Santana sweetly says.

Quinn watches in awe as Brett does exactly what Santana tells him to do without complaining or making a smart ass comment.

"How do you do that?" Quinn asks.

"Do what?" Santana asks frowning.

"Get Brett to do what you want without him talking back or complaining." Quinn says.

"Being pregnant helps plus all I have to do is pout and he'll do whatever I want." Santana says shrugging.

"Sam always complains." Quinn says.

"Even since you told him you're pregnant?" Santana asks.

"Yes though he doesn't let me lift anything more than fifteen pounds." Quinn says.

"Well at least he knows to do that." Santana says. "Is he excited for the baby?" she asks.

This is the first time since Quinn and Sam came back from their honeymoon that Santana and Quinn are hanging out.

"He is, but he's also nervous." Quinn says as they continue to pack. "I still can't believe you're moving in two weeks."

"I know what you mean." Santana says.

They continue to pack up the study slash nursey with Brett moving the packed boxes down to the moving van. Even though they have two weeks still to pack up with Brett back at work now and Santana working part-time still they only really have two weekends to pack everything up. Since Santana wants to do all the packing herself they decided to start so they would finish in time.

"Sam and me are going to go grab a pizza what do you two want?" Brett asks standing in the doorway.

"Two big macs." Santana says. "A large fry and root beer."

"Okay baby, Quinn?" Brett says giving Santana a quick peck on the lips.

"A cheese pizza is fine for me." Quinn says.

"We'll be back in thirty." Brett says turning and heading down to his truck.

Sam's waiting for him in his truck fettling with the stereo.

"Any weird requests?" Sam asks when Brett gets in.

"No we're just going to grab McDonalds for San and then pizza for the rest of us." Brett says.

"I don't know how you've stayed so calm. I'm a nervous wreck and I'm married." Sam says.

"Are you kidding me I'm beyond nervous." Brett says. "But you have to be strong for them. After all they are the ones giving birth."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sam says.

"Of course I am." Brett says.

Back at the apartment Quinn and Santana have moved into the kitchen packing up some of the stuff they don't use that much.

"Quinn I think we have a problem." Santana says leaving against the counter.

"What now did you find Brett's porn collection or something?" Quinn asks not looking up from where she's wrapping up some bowls.

"My water just broke." Santana says taking deep breaths trying to stay calm.

"Oh god what should we do?" Quinn asks starting to freak out.

"Call Brett, tell him to get his ass back here." Santana says wincing through the pain.

"Yes, yes okay." Quinn says fumbling for her phone.

She quickly dials Brett's number looking over at Santana who has her eyes tightly closed wincing.

'Hello Quinn,' Brett says confused as to why she's calling him.

'You need to come back now! Santana's water just broke.' Quinn all but shouts.

'What?! Oh god we're on our way!' Brett shouts ending the call and flipping an illegal U-turn.

"Dude what's up?" Sam asks.

"Santana's water broke." Brett says speeding up.

"Shit man it's happening." Sam says.

"Yeah," Brett says his face losing all it's color.

"Dude we both know you'll be an amazing dad." Sam says trying to cheer him up.

"It's too soon they still have another month left before their due." Brett says.

"Everything will be fine man. You have to be strong for her okay." Sam wisely says shocking himself with such good advice.

"Thanks Sam I needed that." Brett says as they pull into the apartment complex garage.

He gets out and runs up to their apartment, slamming the door open.

"Oh thank god," Quinn says when she sees Brett.

"Brett," Santana sobs wincing as a contraction hits.

"I'm here baby," Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm scared," Santana sniffles.

"Shh baby here let's get you to the hospital." Brett says.

"What if I did something wrong?" Santana cries.

"Hey," Brett says cupping her face. "You haven't done anything wrong. Remember what Dr. Lindsey said that with twins they'll most likely come early." he says staring into her eyes.

Santana nods before burying her head in his chest.

"Can you lock up?" Brett asks Quinn.

"Sure you just get her there." Quinn says.

Brett helps her down to the truck and in. He breaks every speeding and traffic law getting them to the hospital.

"B, when I said get me here I didn't mean kill us to get us here." Santana says gripping the arm rests.

"You said fast and I'm a cop so I know how to drive really well." Brett says getting out and running around the truck to help her out. "Let's go get you checked in."

He lifts her into his arms bridal style and carries her into the hospital. It takes twenty minutes before they finally get a room and Doctor Lindsey comes in.

"Hello Santana so I hear your boys want out." Doctor Lindsey says.

"Yes it hurts like hell." Santana groans.

"Well let's see how far along you are." Doctor Lindsey says.

Brett takes her hand and stands next to her ready to do anything she needs.

"You're only four centimeter, six more to go." Doctor Lindsey says. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you."

"Oh god B this is going to be hell." Santana groans.

"I'll be right here by your side the whole time." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"It hurts," Santana moans.

"Shh baby what do you want?" Brett asks.

"Something for the pain." Santana groans. "Get me a damn epidural."

Brett gulps as Santana squeezes the life out of his hand.

"Okay I'll go get someone." Brett says flexing his hand.

Brett runs out to find a nurse or doctor. He knows that when Santana says hurry she means hurry. He crashes into the nurse's station causing all the nurses to giggle.

"Why hello handsome what do you need?" a young blonde nurse asks.

"My girlfriend's having twins and she wants an epidural." Brett quickly says.

"Oh," the younger nurses say.

"Come on I'll get you a doctor." an older nurse says shaking her head at the younger ones.

"Thanks she's really crabby right now." Brett says as they walk back to the room.

"Well she is having a baby." the nurse says.

"Two actually and I'm now blaming her. She can break my hand if she wants." Brett says.

"You are one of the good ones." the nurse says smiling at him.

"Honey we're back." Brett says walking over to Santana's side grabbing her hand.

"Thank god your back." Santana says gripping his hand tightly. "I want the pain to stop."

"Ms. Lopez we're going to help you with the pain." the nurse says as the doctor comes in.

"So you've decided that you now want an epidural." Doctor Lindsey says smiling at Santana.

"Yes I'm in fucking pain." Santana grunts.

"Okay,"

Thirty minutes later they've put the epidural in and Santana's pain has gone down much to her and Brett's relief.

"Well your only five centimeters so you still have another five to go." Doctor Lindsey says.

"Really?" Santana says in disbelief.

"Yep I'll come check on you again in an hour." Doctor Lindsey says.

"Why won't these two come out." Santana whines.

"I don't know San. Maybe they just like being in you." Brett says.

"I still want them out of me." Santana grumbles.

"Knock, knock," Quinn says standing in the doorway.

"Hey Q, Sam," Santana says as they come in.

"How are you doing?" Quinn asks.

"It's fucking painful." Santana groans squeezing Brett's hand.

"I second that." Brett says.

"Shut up you're not the one pushing out two babies." Santana growls squeezing his hand tighter.

"Brett why don't you and Sam go get something to eat. I'll stay with San." Quinn says.

"Will you be okay?" Brett asks looking down at his girlfriend.

"Yes I need you to now faint during delivery." Santana tells him.

"We'll be back in thirty." Brett says giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Brett walks out with Sam looking back several times at his girlfriend.

"Dude she's fine." Sam says pulling him away.

Back in the room Quinn sits on the bed next to Santana rubbing her slightly swollen belly in sympathy.

"So how's it going really?" Quinn asks.

"I'm in pain." Santana grumbles glaring at Quinn.

"Well aside from that how are you doing?" Quinn asks rolling her eyes.

"Okay, scared these babies aren't due for another month." Santana says.

"Isn't it normal for first pregnancy and multiples for them to be born early." Quinn says.

"Yeah, but I was still hoping to carry to term." Santana softly says.

"You did everything right S this is normal." Quinn says getting up to give her a hug.

Santana just nods wiping away a few tears.

"Thanks Q, I can't talk to Brett about that. You know how he is always needing to fix things." Santana sighs.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything." Quinn says giving Santana's hand a squeeze.

"I know, thanks for being here." Santana says as their men come back.

"Here baby I got you a grilled cheese." Brett says handing her a sandwich.

"Awe Brett you didn't have to." Santana says taking a huge bite out of it.

"You'll need your strength when the boys finally want out." Brett says sitting down next to her wrapping his arm around her.

Quinn looks at Sam with an raised eyebrow.

"What?!" Sam asks holding his arms up.

"Did you get me anything?" Quinn asks.

"Um…..no," Sam says looking very confused.

"Why the hell not?!" Quinn shouts.

Sam just stares blankly at his wife shrugging.

"I'm glad you're more thoughtful than Sam." Santana softly whispers.

"I do try," Brett whispers.

Two hours later Santana's contractions start to get much closer together.

"Fucking shit," Santana growls as a contraction hits.

"I'll get a doctor." Brett says jumping up.

"We'll head into the waiting room." Quinn says.

"Good luck," Sam says.

Brett comes back in with Doctor Lindsey.

"Well Santana it looks like you're about ready to push we're going to move you now to a delivery room." Doctor Lindsey tells them.

"This is really happening." Brett says looking down at his girlfriend.

"Fucking finally I'm in pain." Santana moans squeezing his hand.

Brett winces as she squeezes his hand hard as they make their way to the delivery room.

"Okay Santana I know that you want to push, but I need you to hold off until I tell you to." Doctor Lindsey says.

"This is all your fucking fault." Santana growls as another contraction hits.

"You're doing so well." Brett says swiping her bangs out of her eyes.

"I can't believe I have to do this twice." Santana growls glaring at him.

"Sorry?" Brett says unsure why he's apologizing.

"Okay Santana I need you to start pushing now." Doctor Lindsey says from her spot in between Santana's legs.

"This fucking hurts!" Santana shouts squeezing Brett's hand extremely hard.

"Oh god," Brett shouts when he feels a bone crack in his hand.

"Don't you dare fucking complain!" Santana growls.

"One last big push and baby boy number one will be out." Doctor Lindsey says.

"FUCK!" Santana shouts pushing as hard as she can.

Brett holds Santana as she pushes until they hear their son cry for the first time.

"Brett," Santana whispers looking up at him. "That's our son."

"Our son," Brett says as he gets up to cut the umbilical cord.

"Here you go mommy." Doctor Lindsey says handing Santana her son.

"Brett," Santana says again.

"He's perfect baby." Brett says stroking his son's cheek. "What should we name him?"

"Nicolas Taylor Pierce," Santana says.

"That's a wonderful name." Brett says.

"We need to take him now." a nurse says.

Brett hands him over as another contraction hits.

"Looks like baby boy number two wants out." Doctor Lindsey says.

"Fucking god!" Santana shouts gritting her teeth.

Brett doesn't say anything and just gives her his right hand since his left hand feels broken.

"Never fucking…having sex again!" Santana shouts.

"I need you to push now." Doctor Lindsey says.

Santana screams gripping Brett's hand so tight that he's pretty sure she's now broken his other hand.

"Fucking, fucking, fucking!" Santana shouts.

"One more big push I can see the head." Doctor Lindsey tells her.

A few seconds later they hear crying and Santana falls back into Brett. She smiles when a nurse hands her their second son.

"What's his name?" Brett softly asks.

"Blake Aaron Pierce," Santana says.

"Beautiful name baby." Brett says.

"We need to take him briefly we'll bring them both to your room in twenty." a nurse says taking Blake.

"You did so well baby." Brett says.

"We should probably hold off moving now." Santana says yawning and snuggling into him.

"I agree," Brett says trying to get up.

"No, don't move." Santana pouts.

"Okay baby," Brett says.

A few minutes later their settled in the room waiting for their two bundles of joy. Doctor Lindsey comes in with a nurse and their two sons.

"So both babies are in perfect health even being born four weeks early. We'll want to keep you all in here for the week just to make sure." Doctor Lindsey tells them.

"Okay thank you," Brett says.

"Nurse Anna here will show you how to nurse and answer any questions about nursing you have." Doctor Lindsey says.

With that she leaves and the nurse hands the boys to their parents before showing Santana some tips and tricks to nursing.

"Wow he's a hungry boy and you're a natural." Anna says smiling at the young family.

"She is isn't she," Brett says looking down proudly at his girlfriend.

The nurse leaves and a few minutes later Quinn and Sam knock on the door frame.

"Hey," Quinn softly says.

"Quinn, Sam come see your god sons." Santana happily says.

Sam's looking away since Santana's breast feeding.

"Oh San, B they're adorable." Quinn says looking down at the two newborns.

"They're defiantly mini Brett's." Santana says switching babies with Brett.

"What are their names?" Sam asks finally turning back around.

"This is Blake Aaron Pierce." Brett says.

"And this is Nicholas Taylor Pierce," Santana says.

They all smile down at the two now sleeping newborns. Their obviously going to either be identical twins or look extremely similar. They truly are mini versions of their dad aside from their skin tone which is darker like their mother.

"Looks like you're going to have three blonde men in your life now." Quinn says.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Santana says leaning back into Brett cradling both newborns in her arms.

"Neither would I," Brett whispers.


	16. Adopting?

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I won't be updating next week due to Thanksgiving.**

Brett rolls out of bed when he hears Blake starts his hungry cry.

"I've got it honey." Brett whispers kissing Santana's cheek.

Santana mumbles something as she turns over and grabs Brett's pillow hugging it.

Brett heads into the nursery hoping to catch Blake before he wakes up his brother.

"Hey my big boy." Brett says bouncing him lightly as he heads into the kitchen. "I know your hungry, but give me a few minutes to warm up your bottle."

It's been a month since the boys were born and both parents are exhausted, but happy. They have a system down for feeding and sleep that has helped with exhaustion. Brett has yet to go back to work which has also helped.

"So I know that your brother and you have taken up a lot of our time, but I feel bad that I haven't been able to see my buddy Lily." Brett tells his son. "I think you'd like her and she'd like you." he says.

It's something that he's been feeling lately since he got a call from Lily's new social worker who just wanted to inform him that she's back in the group home.

"Maybe I'll go see her in a few days." Brett says as he feds his son who just stares up at him. "I know it's a stupid idea she's probably angry that I haven't checked in with her."

"I think she'd be happy to see you." Santana says yawning as she walks down with Nicholas latched on greedily eating.

"You really think so." Brett asks.

"I do, but let's talk more in the morning I need some sleep." Santana says as they switch babies. "I don't understand how Blake can eat so much." she says.

"Because he's my big growing boy." Brett says tickling his foot as he rocks Nicholas to sleep.

"But Nicholas doesn't eat nearly as much as he does." Santana says yawning.

"Maybe, but Nicholas eats more often." Brett reminds her.

Santana just nods still half asleep and not entirely sure how she's still standing.

"Here give me Blake, I'll put them to sleep San." Brett softly says.

Santana hands him Blake before heading back up to bed. Brett follows her up veering off to the nursey across the hall.

"Mommy's tired and so am I so please sleep the rest of the night." Brett softly says kissing each of their hands before putting them in their cribs.

He looks down at his boys and smiles. Even though it wasn't the best way to end up together he's very proud of his boys and relationship with Santana. He's sure that he wants to marry her and even has a ring hidden in his gun case, but he's still not sure if she wants to get married right now.

"One day boys I'm going to make your mother my wife." Brett softly says blowing his sons a kiss.

He gently closes the door and heads back into their room sliding into bed Santana curls into him gripping his night shirt.

"Sleep tight sweetie." Brett whispers.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The boys the following morning have been feed, burped and are now taking their midmorning nap.

"So you feel bad that not spending time with Lily?" Santana asks.

"Yeah you know I use to see her a couple times a week and now I haven't seen her in months even though she's back in the group home. Now I know that with you and now the babies in my life I won't have as much time I still thought I'd have some time." Brett says hanging his head.

"Then why don't you set up a day to hang out with her maybe meet the babies." Santana says.

"Really?" Brett asks looking up at her.

"Yeah Lily's a really cool kid plus you did promise her. I think it's a good idea." Santana says.

"Thank you so much babe." Brett says giving her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah remember Quinn and Sam are coming over shortly." Santana says.

"I know you take a shower and I'll feed the boys." Brett says giving her a kiss.

An hour later Quinn and Sam have arrived.

"Look at how big you two have gotten." Quinn coos.

"Quinn look at you with your baby bump." Santana says handing her Blake.

"Yeah we're waiting to find out the gender, but enough about me let's talk about these two handsome boys." Quinn says.

"Boy they're a handful, but you know I love them." Santana says as her and Quinn start talking all baby.

"Brett let's go into the kitchen and grab a beer." Sam says wanting to get away from all the baby talk.

"Sure man, yell if you need anything baby." Brett says giving Santana a quick kiss.

Santana and Quinn watch as the men leave.

"How has Brett been taking it?" Quinn asks.

"Really well he wakes up more at night so I can rest." Santana says.

"Damn you are so lucky. He's such a catch and so helpful." Quinn says.

"Yeah he is, he's so thoughtful he feels bad that he hasn't talked to or hung out with Lily in quite some time." Santana says.

"God that man is just so sweet. I'm guessing that you told him to go see her." Quinn says. "Cause I know I would."

"Yes, but I've been thinking since he brought it up last night that maybe we should look into adopting her." Santana says putting a blanket over Nicholas as she starts nursing him.

"Do you really think you two could handle her along with these two?" Quinn asks.

"I think we could plus she's so sweet and her and Brett are attached to each other." Santana says.

"Well if you think you can handle it then I think it's a great idea. You two would be awesome parents to her." Quinn says switching babies with her as Blake started his hungry crying.

"Thanks Quinn it means a lot to me that you think it's a good idea." Santana says.

"Have you talked to Brett yet?" Quinn asks.

"No I wanted to bounce the idea off of you first and maybe Sam if we can get him alone." Santana tells her.

"Do you like that idea getting a big sister?" Quinn asks Nicholas who gurgles and tries to grab her necklace. "I think he likes the idea."

"Now all I need to do is talk to Brett about it." Santana says.

Just then both of the boys start getting really fussy.

"Brett! I think they need to be changed can you change them?" Santana shouts.

"Sure," Brett says walking over and taking both his boys.

"I'll stay here man." Sam says.

"You better get used to changing diapers." Santana says chuckling as Brett heads upstairs.

"Can't you change them?" Sam asks Quinn.

"Oh hell no you'll be changing diapers too." Quinn says raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course baby." Sam says.

"Sam, I have a question I want to ask you." Santana says.

"Okay," Sam says. "Shoot,"

"But you can't mention any of this to Brett." Santana adds. "Okay,"

"Okay," Sam says frowning.

"It's nothing bad I just want to run an idea by you. I'm thinking we should maybe adopt Lily." Santana quietly says.

"I think that's a great idea." Sam says smiling. "He loves that little girl almost as much as he loves you and the boys."

"Thanks Sam I wasn't sure if maybe he just didn't want to adopt her for some reason." Santana says.

"No that man would have if he could have and then when he got together with you I think he didn't want to make more work for you." Sam tells her.

Santana smiles at Sam and Quinn looks up at her husband lovingly.

"You'll make an amazing dad Sam." Santana says.

"Yes he will now take Blake he's all nice and clean and you could use the practice." Brett says coming back over.

"Oh shut up Brett," Sam says taking Blake. "They really are a mini version of you."

"Yep and I'm glad." Santana says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett bites his lip as he gets dressed pulling on a pair of jeans over his duck boxers before turning around looking for a shirt. He's nervous as he's going to pick up Lily to spend the day with him and Santana.

"Brett don't worry you know she's going to be excited to see you and finally meet the babies." Santana says coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I know, but I'm still nervous." Brett says.

Santana sighs wondering if this is a good time to bring up adopting her.

"B, have you considered adopting her?" Santana asks.

"Of course I have, but I'm well I was single and now with you and the boys it would be too much." Brett says.

"I don't think it would though. I think we should look into adopting her. I know your both attached to each other and I personally think she'd make a great addition to our family." Santana tells him.

"Really? You'd really want to adopt her even with the boys only being a month old?" Brett asks in complete disbelief.

"Yes B, I want to adopt her." Santana says. "Though we should wait to tell her until after we find out if we can adopt her."

"Okay I can do that." Brett says picking her up and spinning her around. "I love you so much baby and thank you."

"I love you too."

Brett kisses her for a few minutes before putting her down. He's all smiles as he drives to Lily's group home.

"Are you Brett Pierce?" a young brunette asks.

"Yea I am and you are?" Brett says frowning at her.

"I'm Allison, Lily's new social worker. Linda didn't tell me that you were so young." Allison says flittering her eyelashes at him.

"Um…..well…..I…I'm engaged." Brett stammers caught completely off guard by her flirting.

"Oh too bad, well I think Lily is waiting so you can take her just have her back by four." Allison says blushing.

"Yeah no problem." Brett says waiting for Lily to come running out.

"B!" Lily shouts running out the door.

"Hey Lily you ready to go meet the babies?" Brett asks as he picks her up and gives her a huge hug.

"Yes I am," Lily says.

"Good," Brett says placing her in his truck.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Lily asks.

"Well since they're only a month old I'm sure they will." Brett says smiling over at her. "I'm sorry it's been a while since we've talked or hung out."

"It's okay," Lily says.

"No it's not and I promise I'm going to make more of an effort." Brett tells her.

"Okay," Lily says all smiles.

The car ride over is filled with chatter about everything that Lily has been up to. From the fact that she didn't like her foster home to her new friends at the group home.

"Now remember the babies are little so you have to be gentle with them." Brett tells her.

"I know can we go in now." Lily says bouncing up and down.

Brett opens the door and Lily using all her power manages to walk into the living room.

"Hey Lily good to see you." Santana says holding Blake in her arms asleep as Nicholas sits in a bouncer.

"Wow they're small." Lily says going over to Santana and sitting next to her staring at Blake.

"Yes they still have a lot of growing to do." Santana says smiling at her.

"What are their names?" Lily asks.

"This is Blake and that's Nicholas." Santana says watching as Lily looks at the boys. "Would you like to hold Blake?"

"Can I?" Lily asks.

Santana gently places Blake in Lily's lap moving her hands to hold his head.

"Hold him just like that." Santana says.

"He looks like Brett." Lily says looking up at Santana.

"They both do don't they." Santana says as Lily nods.

Brett watches them interact and he knows that they have to adopt her. She just fits in their family. He now knows what he has to do. He takes out his phone and calls Allison.

'Hello?'

'Hi Allison, this is Brett. Is this a good time to talk?'

'Sure,'

'I would like to start the process of adopting Lily and before you ask my fiancé will be home with her when I'm at work.'

'It will take some time, a lot of background checks, home visits and paperwork.'

'I know that's why I would like to start now. I'd like to know before I tell Lily if there's anything stopping us from adopting.'

'Okay I'll get on it right away.'

Brett hands up and walks into the living room.

"So ladies what would you like to eat?" Brett asks.

"PIZZA!" Lily shouts very excited.

"Pizza sounds good." Santana says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that night Brett brings Santana out on their deck.

"As lovely as it is outside I'd really rather be sleeping right now." Santana says yawning.

"San I need your attention for a few minutes then you can go to sleep." Brett says.

"Okay fine," Santana says turning to face him.

"Santana Lopez since the moment I first saw you I know that I just had to be around you. As I got to know you I started to fall for you. The first night we slept together was the best night of my life at least until I found out that you were pregnant. You have to know that I will do anything for you. You are so amazing for giving us our two beautiful boys. My love for you has grown every day." Brett says getting down on one knee and pulling out a little box opening it up. "Santana Lopez will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	17. YES!

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving.**

 **Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

"Yes!" Santana shouts. "Oh my god yes!"

Santana throws herself at him knocking him over as she kisses him. He fumbles as he puts the ring on her finger. They continue to kiss for several minutes until one of the boys start crying.

"I'll go you relax in bed." Santana says kissing him on the cheek.

Brett waits for her to return naked on top of the bed.

"So you think you're getting lucky huh," Santana says licking her lips as she stares at his erection.

"We both know I'm getting lucky today." Brett says wiggling his eyebrows.

Santana strips as she makes her way to the bed. She stands next to the bed looking down at him.

"God you're gorgeous." Brett says grabbing her and pulling her down into him.

"You better think I'm gorgeous." Santana says trying to sound confident.

She just got the all clear from her doctor to have sex again. But she doesn't feel sexy at all. She still has some of the baby weight not to mention milk sometimes spills out of her boobs. Totally not sexy.

"You are so gorgeous." Brett whispers kissing her deeply.

She moans into the kiss grinding down on his hard on.

"You really think I'm still gorgeous?" Santana asks staring down at him.

"Of course I do baby. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Brett says pulling her back on top of him.

"You are something special B." Santana says feeling much more sexy.

"Baby, I'm so hard, I need to be in you now." Brett moans.

"Oh god," Santana moans as she lines up and sinks partly down his shaft.

"Hot damn," Brett moans gripping her waist.

Santana sinks all the way down, placing her hands on his chest.

"Shit, you're tight." Brett moans.

"Oh so big." Santana moans.

It doesn't take them long before their both cumming. She falls down next to him, cuddling into his side.

"Still as good as ever." Brett says wrapping him arm around her.

"Really?" Santana asks.

"Yes baby," Brett says turning over to kiss her. "You were as good as always."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We'll see you four later." Santana says giving her fiancé a kiss.

"Do you need us to pick up anything?" Brett asks.

"Just Lily," Santana says.

"Really? I thought you said Allison said she couldn't come over for Thanksgiving." Brett says all smiles.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Santana says.

"Thank you baby," Brett says leaning in to kiss her.

"Good now go have fun at the park." Santana says pushing him out with Sam.

Quinn closes the door chuckling.

"Do you think he has any idea?" Santana asks.

"Absolutely none go finish I'll start the food." Quinn says.

Santana goes into the spare bedroom and continues putting the new bed together.

"It's kind of funny how your putting this whole room together only to take it down in a month when you and Brett move into the new house." Quinn says leaning against the door.

"Yeah, but I want her to feel like she has her own place." Santana says.

"She will, this is a wonderful thing you're doing." Quinn says.

Quinn finishes helping Santana set up the room before they head into the kitchen to finish cooking Thanksgiving dinner.

"So I hear Brett's asked not to be transferred." Quinn says mashing potatoes up.

"Yeah with the fact that he's beaten up Puck a few times now and he hasn't come back we decided to stay." Santana tells her friend.

"I'm glad you'll be here and aren't leaving me." Quinn says.

"I know that was the only reason I didn't want to leave." Santana says.

They have a quiet moment together before going back to cooking.

While that's going on the boys are making their way to the park.

"So you're not leaving?" Sam asks.

"Yeah after talking it through with San we decided to stay and not let Puck scare us away." Brett says.

"I'm so glad that you're going to leave me right when Quinn's going to have the baby." Sam says.

"Yeah, enough of this let's talk about how you're doing with Quinn being seven months pregnant now." Brett says pushing the stroller.

"I'm not sure how I feel. I mean I'm excited for the baby, but scared at the same time." Sam says.

"I can understand that." Brett says nodding.

"I'm so glad that they're staying." Sam says. "So you can help me."

"You know I'll always be here to help." Brett says.

"So how are the boys? Finally sleeping through the night?" Sam asks.

"Yes and it's made life so much easier especially since I want back to work two weeks ago." Brett says.

They continue to walk around the park chatting about cases and sports. They're about to leave when Sam pulls Brett and the stroller into some bushes with him.

"What the hell?" Brett says.

"Puck," Sam says.

"Puck what?" Brett asks not understanding.

"Puck is right there." Sam says pointing across the field.

"Damn, call the Captain; tell him that we found Puck." Brett says getting out.

"Brett wait," Sam says grabbing his arm.

"Call the Captain and stay with the boys. I'll track Puck to make sure he doesn't get away again." Brett says.

Brett hides behind a tree watching as Puck talks to a few guys sitting on a bench. He smiles knowing that now he can tell Santana that Puck's in jail. Since Puck broke out of county jail he's been nervous to leave her and the boys alone.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett!" Lily shouts running out and into Brett's arms.

"Hey little one ready to eat turkey." Brett says.

"Hold up Lily," Allison says coming running out.

Brett frowns when he sees the social worker, he hadn't expected to see her here.

"You forgot your bags." Allison says handing her a backpack.

"Why do I need my bag?" Lily asks. "This is all my stuff."

"Yeah why?" Brett asks making a mental note to buy her lots of Christmas presents.

"Just ask your wife." Allison says smiling.

Brett frowns, but helps Lily into the back of the van with the twins.

"Hey Nick and Blake." Lily says smiling as she sits next to them.

Brett closes the door and turns to Allison.

"What's really going on?" Brett asks.

"Ask your fiancé okay." Allison says.

"It went through didn't it?" Brett asks a smile starting to form on her face.

Allison just smiles at him, handing him three other bags that belong to Lily.

"Good luck," Allison says heading back into the house.

Brett gets into the van and drives home.

"So Lily how have you been?" Sam asks turning to face Lily.

"Good, I'm looking forward to eating a lot of food." Lily happily says.

"We are too." Sam says as they pull into the apartment parking lot.

Brett leaves Lily's bags in the van wanting to wait until he talks to Santana and they talk to Lily.

"Here Sam can you take Blake." Brett says handing him the sleeping baby.

"Come on Lily, let's go inside." Santana says taking her hand as Brett takes out Nicholas and the stroller.

"Hey Lily," both Quinn and Santana says.

Lily runs into the kitchen smiling at them.

"Can I help?" Lily asks.

"Sure you can help me with the cranberries." Quinn says.

"Hey Sam can you watch the boys." Brett asks placing Nicholas in the playpen.

"Sure," Sam says putting Blake in as well and turning on the game.

Brett walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Santana's waist. She leans back and kisses him.

"I love you, you know." Brett says kissing the shell of her ear.

"And I love you too." Santana says all smiles.

"Gross," Lily says making a face.

"We're going in the living room. You two can finish cooking." Quinn says knowing that the two will want to talk.

As soon as Quinn leaves Brett spins Santana around and kisses her again.

"Thank you," Brett says smiling down at her.

"Allison told you?" Santana asks pouting.

"No, but I guessed when she brought out all of Lily's things." Brett tells her still smiling.

"She called two weeks ago and said that we both passed the background check and could definitely adopt her I told her that we would love to and asked if it was possible for us to bring her home on Thanksgiving. I was very happy when she said she thought so." Santana explains knowing that he wants to know.

"How did you manage to keep it from me?" Brett asks.

"It was hard, but I knew you'd like the surprise." Santana says. "We have to go in on Monday and sign some paper work."

"Okay sounds good," Brett says not caring as he's just happy that Lily's actually their daughter now or officially in a few days, but whose really counting.

"I have another surprise for after we tell Lily." Santana says.

"When should we tell her?" Brett asks.

"How about after dinner, there for at least she eats before she gets really excited." Santana suggests.

"Sounds good to me. Now I'm going to go watch the game and send Quinn back in." Brett says looking at all the food cooking.

"Fine get out of my kitchen." Santana teases.

Brett walks back into the living room and flops on the couch next to Sam.

"Santana needs some help putting the finishing touches on dinner." Brett tells Quinn.

Quinn just rolls her eyes and gets up and heads back into the kitchen. With Quinn leaving Lily hops up and squeezes herself between Sam and Brett.

"When the babies wake up can I play with them?" Lily asks Brett.

"Sure sweetie," Brett softly says.

An hour later Santana and Quinn both come into the living room to tell everyone the dinner is ready only to find them all asleep.

"Brett, Lily, dinner's ready." Santana says shaking Brett's arms.

"Sam get your lazy ass up." Quinn says shoving him.

Brett chuckles as his friend falls off the couch.

"Foods ready baby, grab the boys." Santana says.

"Will do baby," Brett says giving her a kiss on the lips.

Sam frowns as he gets up and looks at his wife who is already turning around and heading into the dining room.

"Hey baby, why did you do that?" Sam asks.

"For reasons I don't want to say now." Quinn says nodding over to Lily.

"God Quinn you don't have to be so mean to him." Santana whispers.

"He's just been annoying to me lately." Quinn whispers rubbing her swollen belly.

"Oh I can't say we ever had that problem." Santana says smiling at the thought.

"Really I hate you even more." Quinn grumbles.

"Quinn having a baby too?" Lily asks running up to them.

"Yes sweetie," Quinn says motioning her to come over. "Here you can feel him or her."

"Don't you know?" Lily asks.

"We don't want to find the gender out." Quinn tells her.

"Oh, that's weird." Lily says.

"What's weird?" Brett asks walking in with the babies and Sam.

"Quinn not knowing if the baby gender." Santana says.

"Enough talk Brett and me are starting." Sam says.

"Hungry," Lily says pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Brett puts the boys in two bouncers next to the head of the table. He sits down only after pulling Santana and Quinn's chairs out.

"Thank you honey," Santana says.

"Yes thank you Brett." Quinn says glaring at Sam.

"Okay let's cut this turkey." Brett says pulling out the knife.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Two hours later Sam, the babies and Lily are all passed out on the couch, all in a food coma.

"I'm going to go change, Blake dribbled milk on my shirt." Santana says getting up from the table.

"We'll finish off this pie." Brett says cutting the remaining piece in half and handing it to Quinn.

"Thanks Brett I'm actually still kind of hungry." Quinn says taking a bite of apple pie.

"So am I," Brett says chuckling. "You know, you should be easier on Sam. He's trying."

"I know, but my hormones lately have been all over the place and you're just so much more thoughtful than him." Quinn says.

"Just give him some time you know he loves you, he just doesn't think that way." Brett reminds her. "Though he is really good with kids."

"You're right," Quinn says.

When Santana comes back she goes over to Brett and grabs his hands.

"Let's tell her now," Santana softly says.

"Okay," Brett says taking a deep breath.

He quietly walks over and picks Lily up, careful not to disturb Sam or the babies. Santana motions for him to follow her. She leads them into Lily's new room.

"San," Brett gasps. "You did all this."

"Yes, I wanted to not only surprise you, but give her somewhere that is her own space. Every kid deserves that." Santana says.

"I love you so much." Brett says laying Lily down on the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let's wake her up," Santana says wiping away a tear.

She had been nervous that he wouldn't like it for some reason.

"Lily sweetie," Brett whispers lightly shaking her again. "We need you to wake up."

It takes a few minutes for Lily to wake up and take a look around.

"Where am I?" Lily asks rubbing her eyes.

"Your new room." Santana says kneeling next to her.

"My room?" Lily says frowning looking from Santana up to Brett who has some tears rolling down his cheeks.

"If you want we'd like you to stay here with us." Brett says getting all chocked up. We'd like to adopt you if you want-"

Before he even finishes his sentences she's in his arms.

"I get to stay with you." Lily says crying in his arms.

"Yes and this is your room. Santana made it for you." Brett tells her.

"Thank you," Lily says wiggling out of Brett's arm and running into Santana's.

"We both love you so much sweetie and are so happy to have you be a part of our family." Santana says hugging her as she smiles up at her fiancé.

"Can we go get my new little brothers? I want to tell them the good news and show them my room." Lily says.

"Of course,"


	18. Christmas

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't post on Thursday, but I've been feel really ill these last few days and haven't been able to write at all.**

 **One Year Later:**

Lily chases the new puppy that she got to pick out from the pound today as part of her Christmas present.

"Lily keep him out of the garden!" Santana shouts from the backdoor.

"Okay mom!" Lily shouts. "No Mr. Paws mom will be angry."

Two weeks after Lily moved in with them she asked if she could call them mom and dad. Of course they had agreed right away so happy that she's fit so seamlessly into their family. She adores her little brothers and loves that they're now crawling around, making them more fun to play with.

Right after Christmas they moved more towards the suburbs buying a modest two story house with five bedroom and four baths. The best feature though is the large back yard that Brett has built a tree house and playset for Lily and the boys when they get older. Not long after buying the house they when down to the courthouse to get married, Quinn and Sam were their witnesses.

"I finally got the boys down for a nap." Brett says coming out with a beer, glass of wine and the baby monitor.

"Thanks, Lily's tiring herself out chasing Mr. Paws around." Santana says keeping an eye on her.

"I figure we could use a break so I asked Quinn and Sam to watch the kids tomorrow night so we can go out." Brett says.

"That sounds amazing." Santana sighs, wiggling over closer to her.

"Lily! Be careful!" Brett shouts as Lily starts trying to climb a tree.

Santana smiles at how cute he is. He's really good with their kids and she loves it.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thanks for watching them for us." Santana says cooing at the baby in Quinn's arms.

Wendy Kelly Evans is seven months old now and Lily adores the new baby loving to play with her. She was very happy when Quinn asked her to be a mini god parent. Quinn and Sam are looking now to move into the same neighborhood since they spend so much time with Santana and Brett.

"No problem," Quinn says. "But I'll be expecting to be repaid when we want to go on a date.

"Of course," Santana says.

While they're discussing the babies and cooing over them, Brett and Sam are talking about work.

"So you heard Puck's court date was finally set?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I also heard he's pleading guilty so he only has to serve ten years with the possibility of parole after five." Brett says.

"What does Santana think?" Sam asks.

"I haven't told her yes. I don't know how to bring it up." Brett softly says.

"Maybe you will tonight." Sam says. "After all it would be a perfect time."

"Come on Brett, it's time to go." Santana says knowing that they boys will wake up soon and she doesn't want to get stuck here when they wake up.

"Have fun Lily and behave." Brett says as Santana drags him out.

They drive out to a movie theater as Santana wants to see the new Star Wars movie.

"We still need to go Christmas shopping for the kids." Santana says as they pull into the theater parking lot.

"Really we get away from the kids for one night and all you want to do is talk about the kids." Brett says.

"Sorry sweetie, but we only have seven days and we hardly have any gifts for them." Santana says taking his hand as they head to the ticket booth.

"So you'll buy the presents and I'll put them together." Brett says pulling her into his body as they wait in line to pick up their tickets.

"Is that how it's going to be?" Santana asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know I hate shopping." Brett says.

"I know baby, but I'll need your help lifting some of the boxes." Santana says tucking herself more into him. "But what do you do when you have to buy me gifts?" she asks.

"That baby is the only time I'll volunteer myself to shop." Brett tells her. "And I guess the kids now fall into that category."

"You are just too sweet." Santana says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Only for you and the kids baby." Brett says as they reach the front of the line. "Pierce, Brett."

"Here," the teenage boy says handing them the tickets.

"Thanks," Santana says smiling as she grabs the tickets and drags Brett away before he can growl at the boy. "Calm down baby, you know you're the only man I want." she whispers in his ear.

"I don't like when anyone, but me hits on you or stares at your boobs, their mine." Brett lowly growls.

Santana gulps as her arousal shoots up at hearing him growl. Brett being possessive is a huge turn on for her. She's considering dragging him to the truck right now and saying screw it to seeing the movie. She wants him really badly right now.

"Do you want one big popcorn or separate ones." Brett asks making his way over to the concessions.

This breaks Santana's arousal trance and she walks over to her husband.

"One large popcorn and one large coke." Santana orders looping her arm through his.

"And a box of sour patch kids." Brett adds.

He pays and they head into the theater.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's Christmas!" Lily shouts jumping on her parents bed.

"Come here little one." Brett says grabbing her.

"Wake up," Lily says. "You said that we could open presents at seven."

"Okay, I'll wake up your mom. Go see if the boys are up yet." Brett says.

He waits until she's out before peppering kisses all over Santana's face.

"Wake up honey," Brett whispers.

"I don't want to," Santana whines turning to hid her face in his chest.

"Come on honey, Lily wants to open her presents." Brett says trying to coax her out of bed.

"Ugh, fine I'm up." Santana says sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I'll go get you some coffee." Brett says getting up.

"No," Santana quickly says. "I mean I don't want to be too weird." she lamely says.

"Okay," Brett says frowning.

Before he can say anything else Blake starts crying.

"Let's go get him before he-"

Just then Nicholas starts crying as well. They both get up and head into the boys room.

"Shh baby boy, mommy's here." Santana whispers picking up Blake.

"Here you go little man, I know you're hungry." Brett says picking up Nicholas and giving him a bottle.

"Mom, dad hurry up! It's time to open presents!" Lily shouts.

"We're coming honey." Santana says. "Though I need to feed your brothers first."

"Daddy," Lily pouts at him.

"Come on munchkin let's go separate all the presents out." Brett says grabbing her hand.

"Can I help feed Nicholas?" Lily asks as they head out.

"Sure, but he's almost done." Brett says.

"Daddy and your big sister want to open presents so can you eat faster." Santana whispers as Blake nurses.

Ten minutes later she joins the rest of her family downstairs in front of the tree.

"Can I start now?" Lily asks.

"Yes you can start." Brett says smiling over at his wife.

Lily opens all her presents in under five minutes, squealing every time she unwraps something.

"Thank you so much," Lily says hugging both Brett and Santana.

She had really made out getting tons of Barbie's, board games, some legos and a brand new bike.

"Can I open the boy's presents for them?" Lily asks pouting.

"Sure," Santana says.

Lily squeals as she runs over to the boy's presents to open them. She loves opening presents, especially since she gets so many now that she lives with her new family. The boy's gifts are clothes, stuff animals, two push bikes and a few toys for them to chew.

"Daddy, can we go ride my bike?" Lily cutely asks.

"Maybe later, your mother and I need to exchange gifts first." Brett says ruffling her hair.

"Okay," Lily happily says going over to play with her new Barbie's.

"Here let's put the boys in their bouncers." Brett says.

"Will I need both hands to open my gift." Santana says smirking at him.

"You might," Brett jokes back.

She puts the boys in the bouncer before sitting down in front of him.

"You go first," Santana says wanting to wait to give him her gift as she knows it will lead to them having sex.

Brett pulls out two smaller wrapped boxes. He knows that she's going to love them.

"Here open this one first." Brett says handing her the longer of the two boxes. "I know we said that we wouldn't spend much money on each other, but I couldn't help myself."

"Brett," Santana says taking the box from him. "You shouldn't have."

"Please you'll love it which is why I bought it for you." Brett says smiling as she opens the gift.

"Oh Brett," Santana gasps.

The box she opens up is a necklace with the names of their three kids.

"Do you like it?" Brett hesitantly asks.

"Like it? I love it B." Santana says pulling him into a kiss. "This is the best gift ever."

"I'm glad you like it." Brett says. "I hope you like this one too." he softly says.

"I know I will." Santana says taking the next box from him.

He nervously bites his lip as she opens the box only to see a newspaper clipping. She frowns as she picks it up flipping it over. As she reads it she gasps again.

"Brett is this true?" Santana asks.

"Yes baby," Brett says.

"Puck really got a ten year sentence." Santana says extremely happy.

"Yes I wanted to tell you, but thought it would make a nice Christmas surprise." Brett says smiling at her.

"I love you so much." Santana says leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm so in love with you." Brett says.

"Okay here's your present." Santana says handing him a small long box.

Brett unwraps the gift, opening the flaps and his mouth falls open.

"Um…..are…..are we?" Brett stutters picking up the positive pregnancy test.

"Yes, I found out a few days ago." Santana says smiling.

"We're going to have another baby!" Brett shouts, standing up.

He picks her up and spins them around. He kisses her face all over, smiling like an idiot.

"We're going to have a baby." Brett says again gently placing her back on the ground.

"Yes B, we're going to have a baby." Santana happily says.

"Another baby?" Lily asks coming over.

"Yes sweetie, mommy's having another baby." Brett says picking her up.

"Can it be a girl?" Lily asks.

Santana chuckles as Brett looks very confused at the question.

"Maybe sweetie, I'd really like to have another daughter." Santana sweetly says.

"Cool," Lily says kissing both her parents on the cheek before jumping down and running over to her brothers who are in their bouncers.

"At least she took the news well." Brett says wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Of course she did, that little girl of ours is amazing."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana flips Brett over moaning as she sinks down on his shaft.

"Oh fuck baby, so big." Santana moans placing her hands on his chest.

"Damn it San, fucking ride me already!" Brett shouts bucking up into her.

With that Santana starts thrusting up and down on him moaning the whole time.

"You feel so fucking good." she moans.

"So fucking tight." Brett moans. "Shit baby I'm going to cum." he moans.

Brett's hands still her as he thrusts up and blows his load. She starts riding him again getting him hard again.

"Fuck baby," Brett moans.

"Don't you dare fucking come until I do." Santana growls feeling herself getting very close.

"Baby, I need to come." Brett moans.

"Shit," Santana growls closing her eyes as she grips him tightly.

"Fuck,"

Brett flips them over and starts thrusting, riding out her orgasm before cumming again. He flops next to her pouting slightly.

"Woah," Brett moans.

"Baby sex is always the best." Santana whispers curling into him.

"I'm so happy, this is the best Christmas ever."


	19. And Baby Makes Six

**Hello everyone thanks for the reviews last chapter. Sadly this story is coming to an end, three more chapters after this.**

"You sure you'll be fine?" Brett asks as he picks up his keys.

He just got an emergency call into work, but doesn't really want to leave his nine months pregnant ready to pop any day wife at home alone with their ten year old daughter and two year old twin boys.

"I'll be fine, now go." Santana says giving him the look of just go already.

"If you say so." Brett says leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"I do," Santana says.

Santana ushers him out the door before heading back to the couch. She feels very pregnant and doesn't feel like doing much.

"Mommy can me and Mr. Paws go outside and play?" Lily asks coming over and pouting.

"Sure, just be careful." Santana says.

An hour later Santana is woken up by crying. She goes to get up, but feels a pain in her stomach.

"Shit," Santana shouts.

She can't believe her fucking luck. She's going into labor the only fucking day Brett's at work. She takes a deep breath heading up to the boy's room.

"Blake," Santana whispers picking him up and sitting in the rocker, she doesn't want to drop him if she has another contraction. "Let's settle down my big boy."

She rocks him back to sleep.

"Your dad's going to be angry that I picked you up if he finds out." Santana says to her sleeping son.

She waits until after her next contraction to put Blake back in his bed and heads downstairs.

"Lily I need you to come inside!" Santana shouts.

"But mommy," Lily complains coming over.

"Sweetie, I need you to behave and help mommy." Santana says wincing.

"Okay," Lily says standing in front of her mom.

"I need you to call Aunt Q and tell her the baby is coming and I need her here." Santana tells her daughter.

Lily just nods staring at her mom.

"Lily here call your Aunt Q." Santana says again handing her the phone.

While Lily calls Quinn, Santana pulls out her cell and calls Brett.

'Babe I'm kind of busy right now can I call you later.' Brett says.

'I'm in labor!' Santana shouts.

'Shit I'm on my way!' Brett shouts running towards his car.

'Meet me at the hospital, Quinn's coming.' Santana tells him.

'Okay,'

Santana hangs up smiling figuring that he'll probably beat them there.

"I called Quinn she said to tell you she'll be here in five minutes." Lily says pulling a bag over.

"Okay, now do you want to help me get the boys ready?" Santana asks.

"Yes I can do it by myself." Lily shouts running upstairs, she loves to get her little brothers dressed.

By the time Quinn arrives Lily has the boys and the bags ready next to the door.

"Well it looks like we're ready to go." Quinn says impressed with Lily.

"Daddy's been training me." Lily happily says grabbing the hands of both her brothers.

"We've had drills." Santana says rolling her eyes as Quinn picks up the bags.

"Like I've been saying for years he's perfect." Quinn says as they walk out to the van.

Quinn is doubly impressed that Lily has gotten the boys in the car.

"I called Sam and he's meeting us at the hospital." Quinn says so she doesn't have to worry about the kids while giving birth.

"Good now let's get this show on the road I am having a baby." Santana groans.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett turns on his sirens as he speeds towards the hospital. He wishes he could say he was more composed this time around, but he's not. No he's freaking out like he did the first time. He's about to run in when he sees Quinn pull in.

"San!" Brett shouts running towards them.

"Go, I'll take care of the kids until Sam gets here then I'll come in." Quinn says waving them off.

"Behave for Quinn and watch your brothers." Brett shouts at Lily as he ushers Santana into the hospital.

"I'll be fine baby." Santana says thankful he's here.

"Of course, but as your husband and baby daddy I get to worry about you." Brett softly says.

"We still have a ways to go." Santana says as Brett swoops her up in his arms.

Brett carries her over to the reception desk.

"My wife here is in labor." Brett says in a surprisingly calm voice.

Five minutes later they're in a private room since Santana hates other complaining people.

"This place is great, I'm going to ask for a private room next time I have a kid." Quinn says walking in and taking a seat on the couch.

"How are the kids?" Santana asks.

"Eating with Sam, he'll bring them up when they finish." Quinn tells her.

"Relax honey, you only need to worry about the baby coming out of you." Brett sweetly says kissing her forehead.

"I am," Santana says wincing when another contraction hits her.

"Do you want an epidural?" Brett asks.

"Yes, this pain is horrible." Santana grunts grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Totally agree with you." Brett says wondering if the nurses have anything to protect his hand.

"I'll go get a nurse." Quinn says getting up.

"We still have a ways to go." Brett sighs flexing his fingers.

"Yes we do and since this is your doing I better not hear you complain one word." Santana growls pulling him towards her.

"Of course baby, but since you broke both my hands last time I was hoping that we could avoid that this time around." Brett hopefully says.

"I guess you could wear something on your hand to protect it." Santana gives in. "Someone has to make sure that the boys don't get into too much trouble while I'm recovering." she really doesn't want his hand broken again.

"Thank you so much baby." Brett says leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

Santana just smiles and the smile grows when she sees a nurse and her doctor comes in.

"Oh thank god I'm going to get relief finally." Santana sighs.

"Well Santana that answers the question of do you want an epidural." Dr. Lindsey chuckles.

By the time Dr. Lindsey and the nurse leave Santana's pain is much lower and the kids come running in.

"Mommy," Blake cries trying to climb up on the bed.

"My big boy." Santana coos as Brett puts him up on the bed.

"Careful Blake," Brett whispers.

"Mommy whens the baby coming? I thought it would already be here." Lily says standing next to her.

"It's going to take a while so until then can you three behave for Uncle Sam and Aunt Quinn." Santana says looking directly in her daughter's eyes.

"Of course mommy," Lily says.

"Mommy," Nicholas whines trying to get up on the bed.

"Oh my boys," Santana coos hugging both her sons.

"Watch your brothers and we'll call you in when your younger sibling is born." Brett tells her.

"Okay daddy," Lily says.

"We'll take them to our house to sleep." Quinn says picking up the twins.

"I'll call you when she's about to give birth." Brett says giving Lily a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll bring them back then." Quinn says smiling giving Santana's hand a squeeze.

"Promise," Lily says pouting.

"Pinky promise," Brett says holding his pinky out.

Santana mouths thank you to Quinn while Lily is distracted.

"Now go with Aunt Quinn." Santana says giving her daughter one last hug.

They wave to them until the kids are gone. Before Santana starts ordering Brett around as she's bored.

"Luckily this time you're dilating quicker." Brett grunts as he moves to couch.

To him this feels like every day as his wife is always changing her mind on where she wants furniture.

"I know I'm already at six centimeters and it's only been two hours." Santana happily says. "Now move that table to the right of the couch."

"Baby is this really necessary?" Brett asks.

"It gives me something to do other than think of the pain that your child is causing me." Santana growls.

"And that is why you get to tell me what to do all the time." Brett says.

"Good answer," Santana says pulling him down into a kiss. "Now remind me why we didn't want to know wither we're having a boy or girl. I had to bet a hundred dollars with Quinn. She thinks it's going to be a boy."

"You're the one who wanted to be surprised." Brett says.

"I want a girl." Santana softly says.

"That makes three of us including Lily wanting a little girl." Brett says sitting next to her. "This will be our fourth child and I know you're in pain, but do you have any idea of wither you want to have anymore or not."

This makes Santana think for a minute. She honestly hadn't thought of wither she'd want to have any other kids after this. Four is definitely a lot to deal with especially with three of them being under three.

"I hadn't really thought of it." Santana says. "I definitely want to wait until this new baby is five before thinking of having any more kids."

"I'll be behind whatever decision you make." Brett says just happy to have one let alone four. "Though if this new baby is a boy, I'd like to try again for a little girl."

Not long after a nurse comes in to see how close she is.

"Well Mrs. Pierce, I'm going to go get Dr. Lindsey you're ready to bring this new one into the world." the nurse says smiling sweetly at the couple.

"I can't wait for this pain to stop." Santana says through gritted teeth.

"Neither can I," Brett says looking down at his hand which she is squeezing tightly.

"Santana are you ready to meet your newest little one." Dr. Lindsey says walking in.

"Yes,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"She's so beautiful," Brett says lying next to his wife, holding her in his arms.

"It's hard to believe that we created her." Santana says looking up at him.

"But we did and she's prefect." Brett says kissing her forehead.

Twenty minutes ago Santana gave birth to a six pound two ounce girl. She's the mini version of her mother, but with blue eyes and a few shades lighter skin. They still haven't decided on a name. They have a few more minutes of quiet before Lily comes running in.

"It's a girl!" Lily shouts.

"Shh," Brett says to their daughter, motioning for her to quietly come over. "Remember sweetie you have to be quiet."

"Sorry," Lily says climbing up on the bed to get a better look at her new sister. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have a name yet." Santana says setting Lily down before placing her newborn sister in her arms.

"She looks like a Laura." Lily says cradling her sister in her arms.

"Laura Susan Pierce," Brett says.

"I like it," Santana says smiling down at her two daughters.

"Sorry it took so long, but all three of them needed their diapers changed." Quinn says walking in with a half asleep Blake in her arms.

Sam's right behind her with a sleeping Nicholas and Wendy in his arms.

"You have another god daughter Laura Susan Pierce." Santana says nodding down at Lily's arms.

"I named her," Lily proudly says.

"Wow, she looks like you San." Sam says looking down at the new born.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." Quinn says.

"Mommy," Blake whines reaching down for her.

Quinn hands him over to his mother as Sam hands Brett Nicholas who is still asleep.

"Lily hold Laura up a bit." Quinn says pulling out a camera and stepping back.

Quinn takes several pictures of the newly extended family.

"Do you want us to take a boys and Lily with us when we leave?" Quinn asks.

"No they can stay with us." Brett says getting up and moving the boys to a pullout bed one of the nurses brought.

Twenty minutes later Quinn and Sam leave and Brett picks Lily up, placing her on the couch.

"This is our new family." Santana says cradling Laura in her arms.


	20. Meeting the Parents

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. We sadly only have two more chapters after this.**

"Hey babe," Brett says opening the door coming home from a long day at work.

"How was work?" Santana says getting up and shifting Laura in her arms so she can kiss him.

"It was work, nothing big happened." Brett says tickling Laura's belly causing her to smile. "How was your day?"

"Busy running after three kids and having a month old." Santana says handing him Laura. "You get diaper duty daddy."

Brett rolls his eyes, trying not to smell the stinky diaper. He carries her upstairs to the nursey to change her.

"Mommy tired you out." Brett whispers as she cutely yawns.

"Dada," Nicholas says waddling over.

"Hey little man do you want to help me change your sister." Brett asks.

Nicholas scrunches his nose yelling "no," before running out.

"Your smelly diapers scare everyone away." Brett says to Laura who just stares at him.

He finishes changing her diaper and carries her back downstairs to find his wife. He wants to shower and change out of his uniform.

"Here you go, a nice clean baby girl." Brett says handing her Laura.

"Thank you baby." Santana says giving him a kiss.

"Gross," Lily says from the living room.

"Goss," Blake mimics.

Lately the two years old has been mimicking everything that his older sister does.

"No dada," Nicholas says tugging on Santana's pants.

"You got a call today." Santana says.

"From who?" Brett asks.

"Someone named Brian Pierce, I assume he's related to you." Santana says.

"Yeah he's my dad." Brett growls. "Did he say anything to you?" he asks.

"No he just wanted to talk to you." Santana says. "Why haven't you said anything about them before. I just assumed since you never talk about them that they were dead."

"They basically are." Brett says. "They cut me off when I didn't go to college and instead became a cop."

"Oh," is all Santana says. "I guess neither one of us has a family."

"Yes we do, we have each other." Brett says. "And the kids."

"We've made our own family." Santana happily says at the thought.

"That we have," Brett says.

"Here, your dad left his number. He said to call him." Santana says before handing into the living room to watch some TV with the kids.

Brett holds the piece of paper in his hand. He doesn't know wither he should call the man or not. The last thing he wants is to talk to his dad, but he knows the man won't give up until he at least talks to him. Sighing he turns on his phone and dials the number. After a few rings he hears a gruff voice he hasn't hear in years.

'Hello,'

Taking a deep breath Brett answers.

'Hey dad, long time no talk.'

'Aw I see that woman, whoever she is gave you my massage.' Brian says.

'That woman is my wife and mother of my children.' Brett growls not wanting his dad to disrespect his family.

'Your married and have kids?' Brian says shocked, he had always thought that his son would have told him and his wife.

'Yeah we've been married for over a year and a half now.' Brett happily says.

'Your mother will be disappointed to hear she wasn't invited to the wedding.'

'It's not like I've talked to either of you in years. You kicked me out remember.' Brett growls.

'Well your mother would like to have dinner with you.'

Brett sighs he really doesn't want to see his dad at all, but his mom is his mom.

'We can't go out, we have a one month old.'

'We can come to you, it would make your mother happy.'

'I guess it would be okay.' Brett sighs.

'Good we're free this weekend if that's good for you.' Brian suggests.

'How about Saturday at seven?'

'That works for us.'

Brett gives his dad their address before hanging up. He can't believe that this is actually happening.

"Honey," Santana says walking in and getting concerned when she sees him staring straight ahead. "Brett,"

"Huh," Brett finally says turning to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks.

"My parents are coming over on Saturday at seven." Brett says pulling her into his lap.

"Really?" Santana asks shocked.

"Yeah my mom apparently wants to see me and meet my wife." Brett says.

"I can't wait, I'll cook my famous enchiladas." Santana happily says.

"Whatever you want honey." Brett says only really worried that his dad will insult her.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

By the time Saturday rolls around Brett is a nervous wreck. He wants everything to be perfect for his parents so they won't have anything to complain about.

"Honey stop worrying so much." Santana says coming up behind him and hugging him.

"I just don't want them making any bad comments about you or the kids." Brett softly says.

"They won't honey, the kids and myself will charm the pants off of them." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"I hope so," Brett sighs.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be proud of what you've achieved." Santana reassures him.

Brett just nods even though he knows this dinner is going to end badly.

"So these are my grandparents?" Lily asks coming in to see where her mom went.

"Yes sweetie and we need you to be on your best behavior while they're here." Brett says.

"I know daddy, but I'm just worried." Brett says cupping her face.

"It will be okay daddy, I'll be good and I'll make sure the boys are too. Though you're on your own with Laura." Lily says grabbing some water before heading back into the living room.

Santana chuckles as their daughter leaves.

"See if you won't listen to me, listen to your daughter." Santana tells him.

"I'm trying." Brett says giving her a kiss.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'll get it!" Brett shouts when the doorbell rings.

He straightens out his shirt, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"Brett!" Susan his mom shouts pulling him into a hug.

"Hey mom," Brett says patting her on the back.

"Let me look at you." Susan says letting go and stepping back to get a good look at her son. "You look good."

"So do you mom." Brett says smiling at her. "Dad," he says nodding at his dad.

"Son," Brian says.

Both men are being civil for Susan only.

"It's so nice to have the family all together again." Susan says motioning for Brett's two younger sisters to come in.

"Ruby, Diamond," Brett says nodding at the twins.

"Brett," they say in unison.

"Brett don't be rude introduce us to your lovely family." Susan says nodding towards Santana and the kids who are standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Brett turns around and motions for them to come over. Santana holding Laura walks over and Brett wraps his arm around her.

"Mom, dad, Ruby, Diamond this is my wife Santana." Brett says. "Santana, these are my parents Brian and Susan and my sisters Ruby and Diamond."

"It's very nice to meet you." Susan says smiling at her daughter-in-law.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I've heard so much about you." Santana sweetly says.

It's true in the last week Santana has been asking a lot about Brett's family. She's learned that his family is very wealthy between his dad being a big shot lawyer in San Francisco and his mom is one of the best heart surgeons in the world. She had smacked him for not mentioning he had twins sisters as now she gets why they had twins. That's when she learned that both his sisters went to Harvard Law School and where both married to lawyers. She knew that really only his mother wants to be here as she's the only one he hadn't had a falling out with.

"You have a lovely home here and very beautiful kids." Susan says as Santana leads them all into the living room.

"Thanks," Santana says.

"Hi I'm Lily," Lily says walking up to her new grandma. "That's Blake and Nicholas over there and mommy's holding baby Laura." she says pointing first at the twins sitting in the corner playing with toy cars then her mother.

"It's very nice to meet you Lily, I'm your grandmother Susan." Susan says smiling at the little girl.

"That's cool I don't think I've ever had a grandma before." Lily happy says.

Susan chats with Santana for several minutes while Brian, Brett, Ruby and Diamond all just stare at each other. None of them have anything to say to the other.

"So how did you two meet?" Susan asks.

"Through our best friends. My best friend started dating his." Santana says smiling at the thought.

"Sounds lovely dear." Susan says glad her son has found happiness.

"It took us a while to get together, but I'm so glad that we did." Santana says.

"You two seem to have your hands full with four kids." Susan says impressed.

"Yeah the twins are two and get into everything. Luckily Lily's an angel and helps out with them a lot. Laura here is four months old and has just started sleeping through the night thankfully." Santana says.

They continue to talk for a while before Santana gets up handing Brett Laura.

"You'll have to excuse me, but I have to go finish making dinner. It should be ready in ten minutes." Santana tells them kissing Brett's cheek.

Susan waits until Santana's gone before turning her attention to her son.

"She's very nice I like her." Susan says.

"I know," Brett sighs smiling.

"Are you still working as a cop?" Susan asks.

"Yes mom it's not like I'd give that up." Brett says his defenses starting to rise.

"Well I'm just concerned about how you can take care of four kids on a cop's salary. Since Santana's not working you're the only one making money." Susan says.

"We do fine mom, things are just tight. We don't buy everything like you and dad." Brett says starting to get angry.

"Relax honey I didn't mean to offend you." Susan says, "but you have a trust fund, you could move to a nicer area."

"This is a nice area." Brett growls.

"Don't use that tone with your mother." Brian growls.

After that they're all quiet until Santana comes back in to say that dinner is ready. She can feel the tension in the room.

"Come on dear I'm starving." Susan says pulling her husband up.

"What happened?" Santana whispers.

"Nothing that I'm not used to." Brett whispers back.

During dinner the only talking comes from Lily who wants to know everything about her new grandparents. An hour after dinner Santana puts the kids to bed and the grown-ups all sit in the living room.

"So…." Brett starts wanting to know why they are here.

He doesn't buy that his mom just wanted to see him. No otherwise she just would have come without his dad and sisters.

"Well as you probably have figured out we came here for a reason." Susan says. "Your grandfather has died as I'm sure you've heard."

Brett nods as he knows this, his grandmother who is the only one he talks to told him.

"Well he left the law firm and hospital to you." Susan says.

"Oh," is all Brett says looking over at his wife.

"What does this mean?" Santana asks for Brett.

"Well it means that Brett can quit being a cop now." Brian happily says. "You can finally make this family proud."

"I'm not quitting the force just because you don't like me being a cop." Brett shouts standing up.

"Yes you will!" Brian shouts also standing up. "And you'll leave this pathetic hooker and marry a-"

Brett cuts him off by punching him in the face.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my wife like that." Brett growls.

"Brett-"

"No mom, I want you all out of my house now." Brett shouts.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana curls into Brett on the couch after kicking out his family.

"I'm sorry about everything." Santana whispers.

"It's not your fault baby. I knew that whatever they wanted it wouldn't be good for us." Brett says brushing hair out of her face.

"Thank you for standing up for us." Santana says kissing him. "I want you."

"You always want me." Brett chuckles.

"Well you are my wonderful husband." Santana jokes.

"I love you so much San." Brett says pulling her on top of him and kissing her.

Santana smirks as she unties his pants.

"I want your big dick in me now." Santana moans in his ear.

"Oh fuck," Brett moans as he feels himself start to grow.


	21. A Little Happiness

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Just one more chapter after this I'm hoping to have it up this weekend.**

With everything that happened with Brett's parents and finding out that he now owns a law firm and hospital they're both glad to have some quiet time. School just started which means Santana's home alone with a five month old and two, two year olds.

"Lily it's time for school!" Santana shouts. "You can take her right? I have to take Laura and the twins to the doctor." she says to Brett.

"Of course babe, but I'm working till seven so you'll have to pick her up." Brett says kissing her.

Just then Lily comes down, dressed for school.

"Gross, hurry up I'm meeting Becky at the front door." Lily happily says.

Becky is her new best friend that she just made a few weeks ago. Both her parents are extremely happy that she has made a friend even though they're not really fond of the girl's parents.

"Okay, okay," Brett says as Lily tries to drag him out the door. "I'll see you when I get home. Be good boys." he shouts to the twins.

"Dad hurry up," Lily says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Smells good honey." Brett says coming in and hugging his wife from behind.

"Thank god your home." Santana says turning and kissing him. "You can watch the boys and feed Laura when she wakes up. The boys have been running me ragged all day."

"You just relax honey, I'll deal with the kids okay." Brett says giving her another kiss on the lips.

"You're a life saver." Santana says continuing to cook.

"Well you do most to the work around the house. It's the least I can do." Brett says. "So where is Lily?" he asks.

"She's upstairs playing with Becky." Santana says. "Which reminds me her mother will be picking her up shortly."

"I'll deal with everything, you cook then lay down and rest, okay." Brett says.

"Okay B," Santana says smiling at the fact she has such a thoughtful man in her life.

Brett heads into the living room to see the boys watching Disney Channel Junior. He smiles as the boys sing along to the show. He's not sure the name of it, but the boys seems to like it a lot.

"Hey my little men." Brett says causing them both to turn.

"Dada!" Nicholas shouts.

"Daddy!" Blake shouts.

Both of them leap up and run into his arms.

"Where you both good for your mommy?" Brett asks sitting on the couch.

Neither boy says anything and they both try to escape his grasp.

"No, you two need to listen to your mommy." Brett scolds them. "Now go bug your sister and Becky." he says letting them go.

Laughing they run upstairs to go find their sister. Brett chuckles as he stretches out on the couch and changes the channel. Just as he's getting comfortable the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Brett shouts.

Getting up he walks over to the door opening it.

"Well Brett you look handsome as ever." Diana, Becky's mom says.

"Um thanks," Brett says unsure of what to do.

"One of these days I'll get you alone to have my way with you." Diana flirts.

Now Santana who can be extremely jealous heard exactly what Diana said to her husband. She comes stomping over and wraps herself around HER husband, kissing him.

"Becky! Your mom's here!" Santana shouts.

She turns and glares at Diana. She really doesn't like this woman since every time she sees Brett she hits on him.

"You need to stay the fuck away from my husband." Santana growls tightening her grip around her husband.

"Oh please-"

"Mommy!" Becky shouts running into her arms. "Can I spend the night?" she asks pouting.

"It's a school night Becky and your father wants us home." Diana says helping her put on her jacket. "Thank you for watching Becky." she sweetly says.

"Any time," Santana sweetly says back.

She closes the door behind them and turns to glare at her husband.

"I love you so much." Brett says giving her a kiss.

"You'd better," Santana growls.

"I'll show you later tonight how much I love you." Brett tells her.

"Can't wait," Santana says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana smiles watching her husband put the boys to bed. He's so good with their kids. She loves watching him interact with them.

"Well they're all asleep now." Brett says turning out the light.

"And now you can show me how much you love me." Santana says pulling him into a kiss.

Brett lifts her up in his arms spinning her around.

"To bed," Santana orders kissing him.

They continue to kiss until Brett stumbles to the bed and they have to break apart to undress.

"Hold on," Santana says pushing him back slightly.

"What?" Brett asks sitting back staring at her.

"Put a condom on or you won't be getting any." Santana tells him.

"Really?" Brett groans leaning over her to dig in the drawer for a condom.

"Yes really, I don't want to end up pregnant again and I'm not on birth control yet." Santana tells him opening the condom wrapper and rolling it on his dick.

"Fuck," Brett moans as she starts jacking him off all other thoughts leaving his brain.

Santana shoves Brett down, grabbing his dick and sinks down on him. They both moan as their hips touch, his hands grabbing her waist.

"God you are beautiful." he moans.

"Feels so good," she moans starting to bounce on him.

His eyes don't leave her breasts as they go up and down. Licking his lips he reaches up and cups her right breast.

"So big," she moans wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"I'm close," Brett moans.

A few minutes later he's blowing his load into the condom. Pulling out he starts fingering her until she gushes on his hand.

"Just as good as always." Brett moans falling back on the bed.

"Baby we're always good." Santana says snuggling into his body.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Brett finally says something.

"Do you want to have any more kids?"

"I was kind of thinking that four is enough at least for the next few years. Maybe when Laura is six or seven we can try again if we want to." Santana says hoping he'll agree with her.

"We can do whatever you want honey, you're the one who has to carry them all." Brett softly says.

"You are one of the kind Brett Pierce." Santana says lifting her head off of his chest to look at him.

Brett just smiles, kissing her gently on the lips. He doesn't like to brag, but he thinks he's a wonderful husband.

"Lily's career day is coming up and you have to be there." Santana says snuggling back into him.

"Must we always discuss these things in bed when I'm about to sleep." Brett says yawning.

"Well this is the only time we have quiet and the time to discuss such things." Santana says. "Oh while I'm thinking about it Laura has a doctor's appointment next Tuesday."

"I'll ask for the day off." Brett says hating when he has to miss doctor's appointments for the kids.

Santana's quiet for a few minutes trying to gain the courage to ask Brett something big. She's not sure how he's going to react and she doesn't want him to be angry with her. Anything else she wouldn't be nervous to say anything, but this is different.

"Brett," Santana softly says to see if he's still awake.

"Yes honey," Brett whispers kissing the top of her head.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll like it." Santana softly says.

This causes Brett to dislodge her by sitting up.

"You can tell me anything baby." Brett softly says cupping her face.

"I was thinking that I could go back to school to become a teacher." Santana softly says playing with her fingers.

"That's a wonderful idea." Brett happily says.

"You really think so?" Santana asks.

"Yes, I want you to do whatever makes you happy." Brett says. "Plus I think you'll make a great teacher."

All Santana can do is smile. She doesn't know why she ever doubt Brett, he's always been very supportive.


	22. Five Years Later

**Wow I can't believe that this story is over. I really enjoyed writing this one, but it's time to end it and move on to some of my other story ideas and requests. I promise I will be back within the week with another story though they will be shorter.**

 **Five Years Later:**

Santana turns in Brett's arms staring at him. She's still so in love with him after years of being together.

"I love you," she whispers kissing him.

"This is a nice way to wake up." Brett says yawning.

"My mom is coming over to watch the kids so we can go to the police ball tonight." Santana says yawning as well.

Shortly after Santana started night school to become a teacher, her mom got back in touch with her. This ended them going to visit her family in Ohio. After several visits over the first year, Brett suggested they move there. He had no ties to LA aside from Sam and Quinn. Six months later they move to Lima, Ohio. He gets a job on the police force and she finished up school. Now she's teaching the fourth grade at Lima Elementary and is working on her masters.

"Good we'll have to remind her that Lily's not allowed to go to that house party." Brett says.

Santana just chuckles at how protective he is. Lily's now fifteen and at that age where she tries very hard to trick, fool and disobey her parents. Though since she gets straight A's, Santana does give her some ley way.

"Don't worry I'm sure if she tries to go the boys will tattle on her." Santana says.

"One good thing about their tattling." Brett says hugging her to him.

"You're just upset because they told me you were hitting on that new cute officer at the station." Santana teases him.

She knows he would never even think of cheating on her. But that doesn't mean she's not above teasing him about women hitting on him.

"Dad! Lily's hogging the bathroom again!" Blake shouts.

The twins are now seven and a handful when they're together. Nicholas is the trouble maker of the two of them. He loves to play jokes on everyone which tends to get him in trouble. Blake is the quieter one that likes school and is good at it.

"Dad! Blake and Nicholas just broke in the bathroom. I'm trying to shower!" Lily shouts.

"I'll take care of them." Brett says getting up and pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Hi daddy," Laura says running by him to her mom.

"What are you up to little one?" Santana says glad she put on Brett's shirt earlier.

"Can I snuggle with you?" Laura asks pouting.

"Of course, but you have to get ready for school in two minutes." Santana sternly tells her.

"Okay,"

Laura is now five and has just started school. Being the baby of the family she gets away with anything and everything. She's a big time daddy's girl and can get whatever she wants from him. Of all the kids she's proving to be the one with Santana's fiery attitude. She's already punched a boy in the nose at school for trying to pick on her.

"Well I got that all sorted out for now." Brett says coming back in.

"Did you tell the boys off?" Santana asks.

"Yes and I told Lily she doesn't need to get dressed and put her makeup on in there." Brett says. "I know we should have gotten the house with the four full bathrooms."

"Maybe, but then we wouldn't have our backyard." Santana points out.

"Sometimes I think it might be worth it." Brett says leaning down to kiss his wife.

"Gross," Laura squeaks getting up and running out.

"Get ready for school!" Santana yells after her.

"I'll get the kids to school and meet you at the doctors?" Brett asks.

"Yeah, I can't believe we might be doing this again." Santana says pulling him back down into a kiss.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, you are eight weeks pregnant." the doctor says.

Neither one of them says anything; they just stare at each other.

"I'll leave you two for a few minutes." the doctor says heading out.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant again." Santana says staring down at her belly.

"I beat it was that night in your uncle's cabin." Brett says smiling, very proud of himself.

"Of course that's all you're thinking of." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"I thought we weren't going to have any more kids." Brett says.

"Well I went off my birth control a few months ago just to see if we might get pregnant one more time. Are you happy?" Santana asks.

"I am, very happy." Brett says picking her up and spinning them around.

"It's still hard to believe that after five years I'm pregnant again. I honestly thought for a while that four kids was enough for us, but now I'm so happy that we're having our new little one." Santana says placing her hands on her still flat belly.

"When should we tell your parents and the kids?" Brett asks.

"We should probably wait until after the first trimester." Santana says as they doctor comes back in.

"Would you two like to see your baby?" the doctor asks.

"Yes,"

Santana gets on the table and pulls her shirt up.

"This might be cold, though I'm sure that you already know that." the doctor says. "Now that's your baby."

Brett grabs Santana's hand as they look at their new baby growing in her belly.

"Wow, it's just as amazing as the first time." Brett says.

"It certainly is," Santana whispers.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Maria," Brett says opening the door for her.

"Brett, you look very handsome in your dress uniform." Maria says giving a hug.

"Thanks, this is the only occasion I actually enjoy wearing it." Brett says taking her coat and putting it in the closet.

"I take it my lovely daughter is still getting ready." Maria says.

"Yep," Brett says smiling. "Kids your grandmother is here!" he shouts.

Blake and Nicholas come thundering down the stairs and right into their grandma's open arms.

"My boys," Maria says hugging both boys tightly.

"Can we have ice cream from dinner?" Blake asks.

"Can we stay up late?" Nicholas asks.

Maria just chuckles at this. She's used to all their questions and tricks.

"No and no, now go find your sisters." Maria tells them.

"Watch them they've taken to tattling lately on everyone." Brett warns her.

"Must be nice with Lily, heavens knows I wish I had that with Santana when she was growing up." Maria says.

"Yeah well I'd watch myself in case they try to tattle on you." Brett says.

"Oh I remember when Santana was in that phase she use to tell me everything Antonio would do." Maria chuckles. "So let me guess Santana's still getting ready."

"You know her always taking her time." Brett says.

"Gamma!" Laura shouts running down and hugging her grandma.

"Hey Grandma," Lily says smiling.

"How are my two girls?" Maria asks.

"Good, hoping to go to a party tonight." Lily says looking over at her dad.

"For the last time hell no." Brett says.

"But-"

"No buts you're not going to that party end of story." Brett sternly says.

Lily huffs and stomps back upstairs.

"Wow that's just like Santana." Maria chuckles.

"She wants to meet a boy. How gross." Laura says cuddling into her grandma.

"Well we'll make sure she doesn't go right Laura." Maria says.

"Yep," Laura happily says.

"Grandma, come play Madden with us." Nicholas says grabbing her hand when they come running back down.

"I'm going to go see how much longer Santana's going to take." Brett says as Maria is dragged into the living room.

"I wanna watch Care Bears." Laura whines.

Meanwhile upstairs Lily is in her parent's bathroom complaining to her mother.

"I don't get why I can never go to parties. All my friends can go." Lily whines.

"Because your father and myself just want to make sure that you're safe." Santana tries to explain.

"I can be safe at the party." Lily says giving her mom puppy dog eyes.

"No sweetie you can't go since there will be no parents there." Santana sternly says.

"Ugh you guys are so unreasonable." Lily shouts stomping out of the room.

She blasts by her father not saying anything to him.

"I take it she's upset with us." Brett says giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes very," Santana says turning to face him. "How do I look?"

"As gorgeous as ever." Brett says looking her up and down. "I wish I could fuck you right now."

"Well buddy you're going to have to wait at least until after the ball." Santana says finishing up her makeup. "Now let's go."

Brett holds out his arm for her and she loops her arm through his. He leads her downstairs into the living room where the twins, Laura and Maria have started watching Peter Pan.

"Hi and bye mami, we should be back by one." Santana says not wanted to disturb them.

"Go on sweetie, you two have some fun. I'll make sure everyone stays out of trouble." Maria says getting up to give her daughter a hug. "You look amazing sweetie."

With that they leave knowing that Maria will take good care of the kids.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett walks into the Hilton's ballroom with the most beautiful woman on his arm, his wife. At first they make small talk with his colleges for the first twenty minutes or so before they run into someone who use to know Santana.

"Santana Lopez?" Finn a tall gangly man says.

Santana's eyes go wide when she sees him. She use to date him until she decided to leave for LA.

"Hello I'm Brett Pierce, Santana's my wife." Brett says holding out his hand while pulling her into him.

"Finn Hudson, I'm an old friend of Santana." Finn says shaking Brett's hand.

"Oh well she's never mentioned you before." Brett says giving him a false smile.

"Is that right?" Finn asks looking at Santana.

"Well I wouldn't call us friends so much as we dated in high school and haven't talked since." Santana says curling into her husband. "I didn't know you were a cop."

"I'm a patrol officer and pretty soon I'll be a detective." Finn proudly says.

"Oh my Brett here is the Captain of the swat team." Santana brags.

"Really?" Finn says shocked that Santana's done so well for herself.

"Yep, they made me Captain since I was on the force in LA." Brett says smiling.

"Look at that we need to go." Santana says pulling Brett away when she spots Rachel fucking Berry an old classmate who she hated.

"What's up baby?" Brett asks following her.

"The woman coming towards Finn was an annoying girl I use to hate in high school. She's so fucking annoying." Santana grumbles.

"I know you didn't like high school, but is there any other reasons it seems like you don't want to see your old classmates?" Brett asks.

Since they've moved to Lima, Santana has done everything possible to avoid seeing any old classmates. Not that many of them have the nerve to speak to her. Most of them avoid her like she avoids them.

"I was a bitch in high school. No one liked me and I didn't like anyone aside from Quinn." Santana groans. "I don't want you to think badly of me."

"I never could." Brett says placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

After that he leads her out to the dance floor.

"Let's show everyone how to really dance." Brett says spinning her.

"You lead I'll follow you anywhere." Santana says smiling.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Don't burn the steaks!" Maria shouts at her husband, son-in-law, brother and son.

"Have you noticed how they're always yelling at us." Carlos, Santana's little brother says.

"Trust me you get used to it." Brett says flipping the burgers for the kids.

"I won't have to as I won't be marrying a Lopez woman." Carlos says as he's noticed that it's only the women in his family that yell.

"Son all women are like that." Antonio wisely says.

Meanwhile Maria, Santana, Maria's sister, Antonio's sister and Maria's mother are all getting the rest of the food and table ready.

"Look at them." Alma, Maria's mother says.

"Why does it take four of them to grill?" Gloria, Antonio's sister says.

"Because they can never be trusted to do it alone." Maria says.

Not twenty minutes later they're all settled down around the table. Brett and Santana along with their kids, Maria, Antonio, Alma, Gloria, Maria's sister Claire and her husband John and two kids, Carlos, Antonio's brother Santiago and his wife and three kids. Brett clears his throat and stands up.

"Everyone, San and myself have an announcement." Brett says helping Santana up.

They had already told their kids last night that they're going to have a baby. Lily thought it was cool so long as she still got an iphone, the twins want a brother and Laura's not too sure about not being the baby of the family.

"You can tell them." Santana whispers in Brett's ear.

"We wanted to wait a little while before we told you….."

"Spit it out boy." Alma says suspecting she knows what he's going to say.

"We're going to have another baby, San's three months pregnant." Brett happily says.

"YES!"

"I knew it!"

"No you didn't!"

"Oh shut it!"

"Where do babies come from?!"

Maria hushes everyone, standing up and walking over to her daughter.

"Sweetie I'm so happy for you two." Maria says.

Santana smiles over at her husband who is getting congratulations from all the men. She's so happy that she trusted Brett to protect her Puck, giving her the courage to leave a horrible relationship and find the love of her life.

Brett can't help, but stare at his wife. This is all he's ever wanted and more from the moment he laid eyes on her. A family. He mouths I love you to her. He's finally content and happy with his life.


End file.
